Around the world
by Blackbillie
Summary: It started in Sweden at the Nobel fest. He never thought that he would see the god of mischief there of all places. But now, everytime he travells outside America he meets the god, and they get to know each other in a way they never thought they would. Frostiron! Not BETA read!
1. Chapter 1

**So I am back :D**

**And know I have a beta reader YAAAY. Applauds to SweetHummingbird!  
Oh and the cover for this story was made by my very best friend that just started reading fanfiction. Big thanks to her to.**

**So I hope you enjoy the new story and that you will review and tell me what you think :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tony walked in to the golden room where the ball for the Nobel fest was being held. Yes, he was at the boring Nobel fest once again. He had to, because he had been stupid enough to promise Pepper that he would do anything as an apology for accidently interrupting her first date with that special guy from another company. So she took the opportunity to make him go to the very special ceremony in Sweden. He was happy for the men and women that won a prize, it was really big after all and they mostly deserved it too. He had been sitting there, close to the Swedish king and queen, talking to some old dude and eyeing the Swedish prince that sat opposite of him. Could you blame him? He was quite hot after all. But now it was the last thing on the agenda of this fest. There were no cameras in the room and there were only a few invited journalists. Tony was alone and of course it had been a bit of commotion about that because now it was truly out that he and Pepper had broken up and just last night there was a picture taken of him at a fancy gay bar in New York, making out with a really muscular guy.

Yes, Tony Stark was gay. He had been for a while but never really done it with a man. He had been turned on by male models on covers, posing in just underwear, muscles showing in the right places and it ended with him going out to find a girl to release himself with, in fear that he was in fact gay. This past year it had been with Pepper he knew that he couldn't hide it anymore and that he had noticed that he wasn't turned on by ladies anymore. First he thought that he had gotten bored with Pepper but he didn't want to look at other women either, he was looking at men and it ended as usual by him having sex with Pep. When he finally came out, to her of course, she wasn't surprised; actually she was waiting for him to finally say it. Of course she had noticed the way he looks at men and that it always ended in bed so she pretty much put two and two together. He was happy that she wasn't angry and she was still his best friend and sort of his beard for a while but that was over now, he was out and proud as most say, enjoying his playboy days with a lot of different men. Kind of nice to also be in such a gay friendly country now as well but he didn't want to push it by dancing with some hot dude, there weren't any hot dudes there anyway so he ended up with dancing with an old British woman that kept talking about how she enjoyed the ball after the Nobel dinner and that she had been enjoying it for 25 years now. She kept on talking about dancing with a tsar, some lords and even various kings during her years but Tony stopped listening when he caught sight on a very tall figure with raven hair, holding a glass of red wine. Could it be? No, he was supposed to be in Asgard in a cell. But who could be that similar to the crazy, yet sexy god?

"Excuse me." Tony mumbled and left the woman on the dance floor, moving towards the man who was talking to some other old guy that Tony remembered to be a winner of the Nobel Prize, right now he couldn't remember which. While he got closer to the tall man he could hear that silken British accent that sounded so different than last time he had heard it. It didn't sound manic; it didn't drip with poison or intimidating in any way. It sounded so friendly and mannered.

The man who was talking to the god of mischief, probably not knowing who he was, noticed Tony coming closer and his smile became bigger. "Mr. Stark, it's an honor to meet you." The old man exclaimed at him and Tony could see the god froze, he didn't move and Tony actually thought that he had stopped breathing.

"Hello, would you excuse my intrusion; but I would like to talk to my… friend in private." Tony said still standing behind the god. He didn't know why he said friend, but it sounded better then escaped Asgardian prisoner.

"Well of course." The old man said still with his smile in place and he walked away slowly.

Tony looked at the raven hair and noticed that it was shorter than last time, this time it stopped at the neck but it was neatly slicked back.

"Will I have to talk to your back all night?" Tony then asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He watched Loki take a deep breath before slowly turning so their eyes met. That was when Tony noticed how beautiful green they were. Wait, he remembers them being light blue the last time he saw him.

"I never thought that I would meet you here, Mr. Stark." Loki said with a low voice. Was he scared? Tony never thought that this god would actually be scared of anything.

"Yeah well I am shocked myself to see an escaped prisoner from Asgard here." Tony said with a low voice so no one would hear them. "Would you like to explain yourself?" He then asked and crossed his arms and eyed the god who took a sip from his wine.

"I am not a prisoner as you can see, but that doesn't mean that I am not being punished for my actions." Loki responded and looked down in to his wine. "Are you going to ruin my punishment by calling your friends?" He then asked and looked at Tony with a stern look.

Tony sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Something tells me that the king up there who gave you your punishment wouldn't like that very much." Tony said and waved a waitress over. "Could I get some scotch?" He asked and got a nod and a giggle from the woman before she walked away.

"Can I ask what your plans are then?" Loki eyed Tony up and down and couldn't help but being impressed by how stunning he looked in a tux.

Tony chuckled, causing Loki to stop checking him out. "I plan to hang out with you, I came here alone and I am bored. Besides, I want to hear what your punishment really is." Tony said and got his scotch from the woman.

Loki nodded a bit confused but he did look around and noticed an empty couch in the corner. He motioned Tony to it and they walked together over there, each occupying a corner of the not so big couch, it wasn't comfortable either since it was one of those old nice French couches you can see in old movies. Loki turned to the man that was eyeing him while drinking his scotch. "I was in prison for two months." Loki started but was immediately interrupted.

"Two months? That is nothing." Tony exclaimed but when he saw the dark look in Loki's eyes he couldn't help but see some kind of horror in there, like a bad memory coming back to him. He knows those eyes; he had seen them in a mirror himself.

"Trust me when I say that two months in an Asgardian prison is good enough to make me take any other punishment the All-father had in store for me." Loki said, eyes looking down in to the now empty wine glass.

"I guess you won't tell me what happened in there?" Tony asked him and made a motion to the same waitress that was watching them to get Loki a new glass without speaking to her.

Loki put the glass on a table beside him and turned to Tony. "Let's just say that Asgard doesn't have the same human rights that you do and that I have angered a lot of people." He looked so sad and broken, but that was only for a second before the walls came up again and it was once again hard to read him. "My punishment now is that I am banished from Asgard with limited amount of magic and I must do good deeds in secrecy." He explained as a long story short but it was pretty much it.

Tony nodded and couldn't help but smile when he saw the shocked look on Loki's face when he got another glass of red wine by the waitress. He obviously hadn't seen him have the silent conversation with the woman. "You say limited, how limited?" He then asked and took another sip from his nice scotch.

"I can only use healing magic, also illusions and teleporting." He told him truthfully and took a sip from the red wine.

Tony nodded again, trying to think of another question that wouldn't anger the god and cause a scene. But he didn't have to because suddenly the Swedish king was on stage, thanking everyone for being there and hoping to see everyone again next year. Then people started to exit the golden hall, leaving half empty glasses on tables, taking their time to say goodbye to friends that they only met that day every year. Tony turned back to Loki who was looking at all the people around him. "Would you like to continue this conversation at my hotel?" Tony asked carefully earning another shocked look from the god.

"Why do you want my company?" He eyed him suspiciously from his end of the couch.

Yeah, why would he want to continue this? Was he asking for trouble? No, he just found interest in the god and he was shocked to feel calm near Shields most wanted villain. "I guess I actually enjoyed your company." He answered him truthfully and gave him a smirk.

Loki was still shocked but couldn't help but smile. "Well, if I am to have a drink with you I should probably teleport over there. I don't want all the avengers to know that I am here." He spoke and stood up, Tony getting up as well.

"Hilton hotel." Tony said and Loki was gone. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one had their eyes on them. So he made his way out of the golden hall.

* * *

Tony walked in to the entrance hall of the hotel, he was greeted by the receptionist and she told him that he had a guest for him that was waiting at the bar. Tony thanked her and walked over at the lounge area and there he sat in an armchair, looking out at Stockholm and a drink in his hand. Tony walked to the bar and ordered some whisky, when he got it he walked over to the god who smiled up at him and followed his movement when he sat down.

"What are you drinking?" Tony asked and looked at the fancy glass with some kind of light yellow colour liquid.

Loki chuckled and looked at his drink. "It is called a White lady." He said and took a sip from his drink.

"It doesn't surprise me that you like sweet yet sour drinks." Tony stated and grinned at the god who only smiled at his sarcasm. "So what kind of good deeds have you done?" Tony asked and looked at the city.

Loki seemed to take some time to think. "I helped a family out of a burning building in Paris." He started and showed one finger. "I healed a man that was in a car accident." Another finger got up. "I was the one who stopped the man who tried to blow himself up here in Stockholm; it's funny that everyone thought that he just failed." Loki chuckled and got a third finger up. Tony chuckled with him at that, he had heard of the man that failed miserably by pushing the button too early and explode in an ally, no one else got hurt except him, he died. "I also saved a man that was lost in the woods." He said and the forth finger was raised, but then the hand fell and rested on the armrest.

"Only four good deeds? How long have you been here?" Tony exclaimed and couldn't help but hide his laugh.

"I can't do much when I must remain a secret." Loki told him and pouted. "Trust me, I want to do more but then I would risk being exposed." He said truthfully. "And I've been here for 3 months now."

Tony nodded and smiled at him. "I'm happy to hear that you want this." He said and took a sip from his whisky.

Loki nodded and looked at his drink. Tony could see that he was getting tired of these questions and he was proven right. "So I've heard that you have, as you Midgardians put, come out of the closet?" Loki said with a smirk.

Tony laughed and nodded, he ran a hand through his hair again. "It doesn't seem fair that you are the only one who answers questions. So is there anything more you want to know?" He asked and swirled his drink.

Loki bit his lower lip, thinking. "Have you done it, with a man?" He asked with a low voice, not looking at the man beside him.

"Yes, I have. I am after all called a playboy so I have done it many times with different men." Tony said and smirked. "Have you done it with a man? Or is it only women that suit you?" Tony asks carefully. In some way he wanted Loki to at least be open minded, but he didn't know why he wanted that. Loki was extremely sexy but he couldn't fraternize with the enemy, he was a hero after all. But he was having a hard time seeing Loki as an enemy at the moment; sitting there calmly with a white lady in his hand, knowing that he had done four good deeds.

"Yes I have, some of the guards in Asgard can confirm that." Loki said, face unreadable. But in some way Tony could see that it wasn't just talking conquests and remembering him talking about two months in a prison with no human rights, he could only imagine that he had added to the list unwillingly. It's sick and he surely felt it when he felt his stomach twist by the realization.

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, and you should know that you are not my worst." Tony said and put a hand on Loki's surprisingly smooth hand.

"What?" Loki asked confused and some kind of fear in there too, looking down at the masculine hand on his.

"I can only imagine what happened to you in that prison but if it was like I think it was I can only say that if I had known I would have tried to do something about it." Tony said truthfully, absently making circles with his thumbs.

Loki looked in to his eyes, dark green showing sadness, anger and fear. He took his hand out of Tony's and stood up. "I have to go." That was the only thing he said before he disappeared. Tony looked around to confirm that no one had seen him teleport and once again they were lucky. He sighed and looked at his whisky. What did he say wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have three chapter that is beta read and ready to be posted and my plan was to post these chapters one day at a time, and now it is past midnight (for me at least) so I am posting this chapter for you. **

**Happy to have the people that read my last story following this one as well so Hello to you :D  
Anyway enjoy and ignore me because I am a bit tired so I have a tendency to just write unimportant stuff. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Oh England; beautiful, old, mysterious and cold and wet in the winter. And here he was, on his way back to the hotel from a boring business meeting he had to go to or Pepper would destroy one of his suits and he did not want to test if she could. She knew he could rebuild it but he was busy with a new one and did not want to put it aside for an old suit.

Sitting in the car that was ordered for him he looked through the window, looking at the city. His mind filled with thoughts and memories from the night in Sweden, he couldn't pin point why Loki suddenly had left, had he been more angry than sad or the other way around?

Tony had looked through news all around the world in hope of finding signs of Loki. But the god had been true on his words of not wanting to be recognized. In the end he had given up hope of ever meeting the broken god again, only hoping that he would keep doing good deeds.

Tony walked in to the modern hotel, the receptionist noticing him with a wide smile. "Mr. Stark, you have a guest waiting for you in the lounge area." The man behind the desk was cute and had a very good business smile.

"I am not expecting anyone." Tony stated confused.

The man chuckled a bit. "He said that he was unexpected." The boy answered him. The phone ringed and so he had to let Tony know who his mystery guest was by himself.

Tony walked over to the lounge area, seeing some people look at him with wide eyes but the one that caught his eye was a tall man with raven hair, sitting in a couch right in front of him, wearing nice blue jeans and a nice black coat, he really did suit in human clothing. Loki stood up and walked up to him. "Your room?" He said with a low voice.

Tony was still in shock of seeing him, so he just nodded and they walked over to the elevator. The trip was silent and a bit awkward, Tony wanted to ask questions, ask him why he disappeared but when he glanced at the god he could see that the man had a reason for being here and would probably not answer him, not until they got to the room.

The elevator door opened up to his suite, showing a well renovated and modern room, with a view over the city and the Big Ben. Loki walked over to the window, back turned to Tony who walked over to the bar. "Do you want a drink?" He asked him like he was a friend, even though the situation was not that friendly.

"Why did you say that?" Loki's voice was low and stern, like he was holding back himself from breaking. Watching London go dark with the night sky but the lights making it look almost romantic.

Tony poured himself some scotch that he had ordered to the room, trying to find the right words to explain himself to Loki. "What did I say?" He asked to get more time and to actually see if they were on the same page.

Loki grunted and turned to face him, annoyance written all over his face and Tony couldn't help but chuckle at that, trying to hide it by taking a sip from his drink. "Why show me kindness? After all I've done to your home, to you or did you hit your head so hard in the window that you don't remember me tossing you through it?" Loki growled from where he stood by the huge window.

Tony sighed and put his glass down, he took off his own coat and threw it on the couch and then leaned against the bar. "Oh I do remember going through a window, I also remember blasting you to the ground." Tony answered him with a smirk, earning a scoff from the god who turned towards the window again. "I guess I just saw the guy that Thor has told me about." He then said truthfully, watching the god's back, how the jeans wrapped his legs and ass perfectly and the shirt showing his strong yet lean figure, making Tony want to rip it off and feel those muscles with his own hands. Tony shook his head and took another sip from his drink to have something else to focus on.

"What has he told you?" Loki sounded calmer this time and it surely calmed Tony down as well, enough to make him walk over to the window but at least a foot away from the clearly nervous god.

"He told me about the times you went on quests, how it was always you who saved him even though he never admitted it, which he regrets now by the way." Tony pointed out and saw Loki role his eyes. "Yeah, I wouldn't be so happy with him either if I were you." Tony admitted to him. "He also told me about the day you found out your true heritage." He said with a low voice, not sure if the god would react badly to that.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned to lean on the window instead, the cold from the glass soothing him a bit. "He doesn't know anything." He whispered but Tony heard him.

"I knew that when he told me, he is after all quite an ignorant fool sometimes, not wanting to see people close to him being hurt so he just turns the other way." Tony said and kept his gaze on the city so that he wouldn't end up checking out the god of mischief, Shields most wanted crazy maniac. But he wasn't a maniac anymore; he was just a broken man, alone in the world with no one to turn to. "Can I ask you why your eyes are green now? I remember them being like icy blue the first time I met you." Tony asked curiously.

Loki looked up at him with uncertain eyes, biting his lower lip. "I don't know if I can tell you." He said and looked over his shoulder to look at the city instead of warm brown eyes.

"What if I tell you something about me then?" Tony blurted out, regretting it a little because what if this is just a plan for Loki to manipulate him and whatever he told him he would use against him later.

"I can see that you don't want to, because you don't trust me." Loki said after looking in to his eyes in hope of seeing something that he hasn't seen in a very long time, trust.

"Can you blame me?" Tony blurted out before thinking once again, closing his eyes in regret and he sighed.

"I'm sorry to bother you then Mr. Stark." Loki said and pushed away from the window, on his way to the couch to pick his coat up where he had tossed it when they had walked in.

Tony turned and gripped his arm before he could grab his coat. "No, wait. I'll tell you." Tony said and watched the shocked god look at the hand that was holding him. "You do kind of deserve something of a payment from being nice for three months." Tony said and let go of his arm, he walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his glass on the coffee table.

"It is not a job Stark." Loki growled from where he was standing.

"Fine, but please sit down." Tony said and motioned for him to sit down next to him. He was surprised to see Loki sit down reluctantly next to him. "So I don't know how much Barton told you when you were taking over Manhattan but I have always believed that it is not the same as of hearing it from the person who should tell the story." Tony started and saw Loki nod, probably because he had wanted to tell the stories Thor had told him, and it would probably be told differently. So he started with the time when he builds weapons for the US army until the day he was caught in a war zone where he got severely hurt and taken hostage in Afghanistan and tortured to build weapons. He told him about Yinsen, surprised about that part actually because he never talked about the doctor who saved his life, then about building the first arc reactor and the prototype of the first Iron Man suit.

Tony stopped there, not knowing if he should tell him about Obi. "I know there is more to it, but I will not push you." Loki said, he had leaned back on the couch and watched Tony tell him how it all started.

Tony looked at him, having real trouble not to launch forward and kiss the god senseless. "So would you like to answer my question now?" He asked, returning his eyes to the dark green eyes.

Loki sighed and nodded. "When I fell into the abyss I was, as you know, not quite myself. I was hurt, betrayed, confused and most of all angry. I landed in the arms of the Chitauri; their leader treated me with respect and kindness, something I was really missing. But then they told me about their plan and I was against it from the beginning, I wanted to hurt Odin and Thor but I didn't want to take it out on anyone else. Not liking my resistances, they used the same mind control that I later used on Barton and Dr. Selvig. So I didn't really have a choice in the end. I got out of it by getting smashed in to the floor by your green beast." Loki said, seeing a small smirk on Tony's lips by the memory of seeing the footage later, he actually made a gif picture of that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony then asked, the smirk was gone when he recalled what Loki had told him.

"Would you have believed me?" Loki simply said with a sad smile.

Tony didn't answer, knowing that the god beside him already knew the answer to that. No they wouldn't have. But why did he believe him now? Maybe because the god had already been through hell and had nothing to lose, what would it hurt to try to tell the truth to Iron Man. Why would he lie now? Would it be wrong to actually believe him? But he wanted the god to trust him and he wanted him to be the honored god he once had been. "I believe you now." He said and saw Loki flinch by the words he hadn't heard since he was a boy.

No one had ever trusted Loki with anything. Why would they? He was manipulative and very good at deceiving. The God of mischief and lies, he couldn't even trust himself sometimes. "I don't deserve that." His voice was low, almost like a whisper, filled with sorrow.

Tony leaned forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He told him with a warm smile on his face.

Loki looked in to those warm brown eyes, it was like drowning in chocolate and he never wanted to get up. His eyes travelled down to the man's lips that where framed with a well-trimmed goatee, wondering how it felt to kiss a man with facial hair. But he couldn't, could he? He had been without skin contact for so long, not wanting anyone to touch him because he felt dirty and broken from the time in the cell. But his touch, it didn't feel forced or angry. It felt friendly, gently, like he wanted him to trust him, and he wanted to with all his heart.

Tony watched the god think, you could actually see the wheels in his head spin. Probably trying to figure out if he wanted this or not. But did he want it himself? Was he just looking for another one night stand? Could he do that to the broken god? No he couldn't, if he was going to do this he knew that it would be with only him and no one else. Could he live with monogamy? Maybe? But could he do it with someone that had once tried to take over earth? Since when did he think about the consequences?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a hand over his and he looked in to those green eyes. "I want to show you something." Loki said and before Tony knew it he wasn't in his hotel room anymore.

They had their coats on and stood in front of a building that looked old and on the verge of falling in on itself, but there were windows showing that someone was in there. Loki took his hand and led him inside. It didn't look better inside either, Tony could see that this had once been a hospital, white tiles covering the walls and the floor but the once on the floor was mostly broken and extremely dirty. "Loki where are we?" Tony asked, looking around with a frown on his face.

"This is, believe it or not, an orphanage." Loki told him and stopped in front of a closed door.

"You're joking?" Tony exclaimed looking around in the corridor; beds being pushed up against the walls and some other objects that Tony didn't know what it was lay on the floor. This building could be in a horror movie for sure, he was just waiting for the scary little dead girl in a white dress to appear.

Loki frowned. "Why would I joke about that?" He then asked and one perfect eyebrow rose a bit. Then he put a finger to his lips as a sign for Tony to be quiet now and he opened the door. Inside was six beds, in the beds were kids in different ages, clutching to their thin cheats in hope of finding some kind of warmth. Loki walked up to a little girl who looked extremely pale and was breathing heavily. He put a hand on her forehead and Tony could see his lips move but no words were heard. His hand started to glow and Tony could see the girl's skin turning to a healthy color and she seemed to breathe regularly now. Then Loki turned and put a hand out in to the air, once again whispering words that couldn't be heard and Tony could feel the temperature in the room turn in to comfortable warmth. When Loki was done he looked at all the children with a sad smile on his face, seeing them all sleep peacefully again. Tony couldn't help but smile as well but he also felt sad seeing these young children with no parents, having to live in abandon hospital with no warmth at all. Loki came up to him and motioned for him to follow him out and so they left the sleeping kids alone once again.

When they were outside again Tony turned to Loki who was staring in to the distance. "I actually feel proud of you." He said with a genuine smile.

Loki looked at him like he had grown a second head. "No one has ever been proud of my actions before." He then said truthfully.

Tony shrugged his shoulder. "Well then now you have someone." Tony said and nudged his shoulder a little and smirked. "Where do you live by the way?" Tony asked genuinely curious.

Loki chuckled. "I don't really have a place; I mostly live at motels and hotels." He answered truthfully. He probably wouldn't answer him if he did have a place to stay at, in fear that the man of iron would betray him as everyone else and call Shield; tell them where to pick him up.

"Oh, well then would you like to stay at my place tonight?" Tony asked him and closed his coat feeling really cold, realizing that he had no idea if they even were still in London. He looked around and noticed that they were on an empty street, not a street that you usually found in the capital of England, but it sure was cold here with the icing breeze that covered them.

"Is that how you invite men in to your place? Pick them up from the streets?" Loki said with a wicked smirk.

Tony laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling himself getting colder and colder. "No, I usually pick them up at gay bars. And I don't invite one night stands over to me that don't have somewhere to stay because I want them gone before I wake up." He was kind of tired and that must be the explanation for feeling a shiver come to live on his body because of the cold.

"I am getting really confused here." Loki exclaimed and looked at Tony's freezing body.

Tony sighed. "I am just offering a place for you to stay for the night. Take it as you will but I would like to go back now because I am freezing my ass of." Tony said and started to jump from foot to foot to get some warmth in to him.

Loki smiled at him and chuckled at the jumping man. In the end he put a hand on Tony's shoulder and they were once again in Tony's hotel room. This time Tony had been in a jump when they teleported and that caused him to fall but he was caught by strong arms, he looked up at Loki who was really close to him this time, breathing the same air, nose almost touching, eyes locked on each other. Tony had no intention of pulling away, instead he gripped Loki's coat and closed the small distance between them. It was soft and gentle but it only lasted for a second, Tony suddenly fell to the floor with a grunt and when he looked up the god was gone. "Dammit."

* * *

**Hope you like this one as well, confrim that by reviewing to me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter that is beta read. I have sent two chapters to my beta reader and they would be back to me before sunday. She did tell me that her exams are comming up and so she can't help me during that time. I was wondering if you want me to post chapters that are not beta read? According to her I don't have as many misstakes as I did with my other stories, so I'm learning ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

2 weeks has past and Tony still hasn't seen Loki since that night, the night when they shared a very short kiss. But he had done some good at least; he had found that orphanage Loki took him to, he got the kids out of there and put them in a real orphanage in London where they would be taken care of. Of course the charity made the front page in every newspaper in the world; he couldn't help but hope that Loki would read about it.

This time he was in Spain for a charity ball he had to be at. This time Pepper didn't threaten him, she didn't have to. Tony was bored and wanted to get out of the cold New York. He could have gone to Malibu but something told him that maybe he would meet Loki somehow; he had met him every time he had gone to Europe so it just had to be some kind of reason for that.

Sitting on the balcony, feeling the nice breeze from the sea that he couldn't see because it was dark but he could hear it, the waves hitting the shore, a drink in his hand and still in his nice suit that he had worn to the ball. He had talked to a very nice and good looking Spanish man but for some reason he just couldn't find himself to take that man home with him.

"I read what you did for the kids." Tony jumped out of his seat, the scotch in his glass landing on his suit jacket.

"Dammit Loki, you could have knocked or something." Tony grunted and got his jacket of and noticed that some had also landed on his shirt so that went off too and landed with the jacket on the floor. He looked up at Loki and saw a faint blush on the man's cheeks causing him to smirk. But when he himself noticed that the god before him wore nice blue jeans and a dark green V-neck he couldn't help but get very inappropriate thoughts in to his mind.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Loki said and put his hands up and looked away from the man, trying to calm himself down and not think about how Tony's muscles.

Tony chuckled and sat down again. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked and motioned for the other side of the couch he was sitting on. Loki nodded and moved slowly over to the couch and sat down. "So did you like what I did for the kids?" He asked when Loki sat comfortably in the corner of the now obvious not that big couch. Loki's knee brushed Tony's but he didn't want it to go away so he didn't mention it.

Loki nodded and looked at the black sea. "I wish I could have done it sooner but I…"

"I know, you can't be recognized." Tony answered for him and nodded. "Well I can tell you that the little girl you saved already has a new family." Tony said with a cheery voice to Loki.

Loki looked at him with a genuine smile. "Really?" He asked looking like a small boy who gotten the news that Santa has gotten his wish list. Tony nodded with a big smile that reached his eyes. "Are they good people?" Loki then asked with a serious face.

Tony could understand that Loki would ask that question, after what he has been through according to Thor anyway. "Yes, I checked up on them; the father is a doctor and the mom is a teacher, the perfect family basically." He said, he wanted to put his hand on him but would he disappear again. "Why did you disappear?" He suddenly found himself asking.

Loki tensed and his eyes went back to the sea. "I needed to think." He answered the man with a stern voice. "You do know that you are fraternizing with the enemy?" He then asked and looked at Tony with a stern look.

"I don't see you as an enemy." Tony answered him truthfully. "I haven't since I met you in Sweden and I completely stopped when I saw you heal that girl." Tony said and carefully moved a bit closer to the god, who didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe you don't but I think your little team would not be happy with you." Loki said and glanced at Tony from the corner of his eyes, seeing his muscled arms and the well-trimmed goatee.

"Since when have I ever cared of what they think?" Tony muttered, knowing that Loki was checking him out and couldn't hide his smirk. "Do you like what you see?" He asked and his smirk became a cocky grin.

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch and walked over to the railing and leaned on it, facing the sea. "What if people finds out? They would probably think that I'm controlling your mind or something? I am not even supposed to be here." Loki said angrily.

Tony sighed from his place on the couch. "What if people finds out? I thought you did what you want?" He argued back.

"I am being punished Stark." Loki growled back.

"I don't see it as a punishment when you actually want to help people." Tony stated calmly.

Loki let his hand drag through his raven hair; it wasn't slicked back so it could end up in his face which annoyed him greatly. "I don't see it as freedom either when I can't use my magic the way I want." He muttered.

"That is true but do you really need the rest? You know since you're not evil anymore." Tony stated, he got up from the couch and walked over to stand beside him.

"Yes Stark I do need it, even though I don't have bad intentions doesn't mean that there aren't creatures out there that don't want to hurt me and my only protection is trying to teleport away. I am still a god and I have a reputation as well." Loki growled and clutched to the railing. "But you wouldn't understand."

A masculine hand was place on one of his hands. "I do understand how it is to feel powerless… without the suit I can have a hard time defending myself." Tony said and made soothing circles on the smooth hand, feeling the grip on the railing relax.

"Why is it only you who can understand me?" Loki whispered, looking down on the hand that was holding him.

Tony sighed. "I don't know… I think there are people that could understand you but you aren't making it easy." He said truthfully, thinking of Thor and his sad eyes that showed whenever he talked about Loki.

"People haven't really been easy on me." Loki countered.

"I know but you have a chance to finally have someone." Tony stopped with the circles and squeezed his hand lightly, causing Loki to look at him. "Let me in." The last was spoken so low but yet Loki could hear him.

Loki moved forward, eyelids closing, feeling the man's breathe on him until he could feel lips ghost over his, asking for permeation to seal the deal. Could he let this man in? Would he betray him like everyone else? He didn't have more time to think it through before he felt those lips upon his again, moving slowly, gently and a bit hesitant. Loki moved from the railing a bit to get closer to Stark, moving his hand up the muscled arm slowly, feeling every curve and some scars to. Tony moved even more closer; pushing Loki's back against the railing, parting his leg so he could stand between them and get closer, his hands finding their place on lean hips while making the kiss more heated, tongue tracing across Loki's lower lip in hope of access. Loki parted his lips for the man and started a battle for dominance with their tongues; his arms resting on Tony's shoulder, feeling Tony trust his hips against his earning a gasp to leave the god and a chance to get inside his mouth. Tony's tongue explored his mouth; teeth and walls. Loki was for a second sad that he had lost the battle but feeling that tongue in his mouth made him forget everything and just enjoyed it. But in the end they had to breathe and so they pulled apart but not too far away, they were still sharing the same air, panting and eyes filled with nothing but lust for each other.

Loki's hands moving down from the man's shoulder, down the arms and over to his chest where he felt the six pack through the undershirt, and then he stopped by the reactor, glowing a light blue through the white fabric. "Is that the reactor you build in the cave?" He asked, tracing a finger around the light, feeling Tony shudder by the touch.

Tony looked down at the moving finger, surprisingly not scared by the fact that he was so close to the only thing that kept him alive. He could easily just rip it out and disappear and no one would know that it was Loki who did it. "Not exactly that one, this is a perfection I did later." Tony explained and looked at Loki again who seemed to be mesmerized by it. "Want to go inside?" He asked and moved his hands up from the god's hips to his waist and started to make circles with his thumbs.

Loki met his eyes and nodded. Tony moved from him but took hold of his hand, took him inside and closed the balcony door behind him. Loki moved over to the bed, watching the other man look at him, and just to make it easier for him to see he took his t-shirt off, exposing his lean yet muscled chest. If Tony could drool like a dog he absolutely would do it now; the pale porcelain skin covering muscles and pink hard nipples just begin to be sucked on. He walked over slowly, taking off his undershirt on the way and threw it somewhere he didn't care and came up to the tall god who was watching him dark eyes that were filled with lust, biting his lower lip while checking the mortal out.

When Tony stopped in front of him, standing very close, he put a hand on the six packs and felt the muscles under his fingertips while moving his hand up towards the shoulder and stops behind Tony's neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Tony's own hands placed themselves on Loki's back, stroking the spine while moving up to the shoulder blades, moaning into the kiss. Loki's hand that were on the man's neck moved down back to the shoulder and stop there while his other hand moved up the strong arm and rested on the other shoulder. Tony moved them slowly until he felt the bed's edge on the back of his knees; he pulled away from the kiss, hearing a whimper from the god as he sat down on the bed, looking up at Loki while moving his hands to the zipper of the god's jeans, looking for permeation. Loki licked his lips, feeling the taste of Tony on them as he nodded at the man and saw him unbutton his jeans and pull the down together with the boxers he had on, his erection showing.

Tony licked his lips, moved forward and kissed the already leaking tip, getting the pre cum on his lips. He heard the god groan and felt a hand dig into his hair as he took in the manhood in to his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. Gripping Loki's hips to make sure that he wouldn't buck his hips while having his cock in his mouth and started to suck and lick the delicious erection. Loki moaned, gasped and made whimpers while gripping his hair harder until Tony stopped and let the cock go, looking up at the god who gave another whimper for the loss of warmth. Loki locked eyes with the mortal and leaned down and kissed him, feeling the taste of himself on his lips. When they parted he looked deep in to brown eyes. "Take me." He whispered, he wanted it, surprised as Tony was. After what he went through in prison he thought he never could have sex again but right now those memories didn't exist and all he wanted was to feel Tony inside him. He moved forward, making Tony crawl back on the bed until his head was on the pillows, Loki straddling him and leaned down to once again kiss him deeply.

When they parted Tony had put his hand on his hips, looking up at Loki. "Are you sure?" Tony asked; his mind was thankfully still working even though he could feel how it was getting cloudier with lust.

Loki nodded and leaned down and started to kiss the mortal's neck, sucking and licking to mark him as his. Tony gasped and rolled them over so that he was on top, starting to unbuckle his belt to get the extremely tight jeans off. Loki watched him undo his pants and let his hands wander over the broad chest. Tony tossed the jeans and boxers away, leaning down to kiss Loki again, one of his hands sliding slowly down until it was at the ring of muscles, massaging it, causing a moan to escape the god and his legs spreading wider. Loki let his own hand trace the arm down to the hand that was at his entrance. Tony suddenly felt his finger being covered with something Tony took as lubricant. He didn't waste more time and pushed his finger inside the tight hole, a gasp was heard from the god as Tony started to move the finger in and out of the hole while he started to kiss the god's neck. He inserted another finger, this time hearing a whimper from Loki that made him stop his movement for a second and looked at Loki with concern. "I'm fine." Loki said and smiled while closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that came when Tony moved again. Tony kissed his lips and inserted a third finger and this time touching the god's prostate causing the god to moan loudly into his mouth.

Feeling that Loki was ready he moved away quickly to the nightstand and got out a condom. Loki looked at him with confusion but right now he didn't care, he wanted Tony and he wanted him now. Tony got the condom on and lined himself so that the tip of his neglected cock pressed at the entrance. "Are you ready?" Tony asked the man who was waiting to feel him inside him.

"Yes for the nine, just do it Stark." Loki grunted feeling himself getting desperate for the pleasure that Tony could give him.

"Not until you say Tony." Tony said with a smirk, he took one of Loki's legs over his shoulder.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Tony, fuck me." He said demandingly.

"Oh I will." Tony said with a grin as he pushed into Loki, both men groaning by the sensation. He waited for the god to adjust for a minute. But then he couldn't control himself anymore, so he started to move out and the trusted in slowly, a gasp escaping his own lips by the tightness of Loki's ass.

"Faster." Loki said and wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and his hands gripping the mortal's shoulder. And so Tony did move faster, hitting the prostate every time and heard the god scream in pleasure. "Yes… Tony… right there… again." Loki said between pants and screams. Oh he loved it, to hear the god screaming for him. Now he was thrusting faster and feeling his climax coming, so he started to stroke the god's member, making him grip his shoulder to the point he felt his nails pierce his skin but that seemed to be the tip of the pleasure mountain as he came inside the god and feeling Loki clench around him and his cum landed on his torso. Tony landed on the god's chest, his cum now covering his chest as well but he didn't care, he was too lost in the sensation of orgasm. Feeling his dick go soft he pulled out of the god, took of the condom and threw it in the trashcan that were placed close to the bed, like the hotel knew what was going to happened. Then he laid down next to the god, his mind still lost in pleasure.

Loki looked over at the mortal, watching his chest go up and down as he was breathing slowly. He turned to his side and let a hand stroked over Tony's chest, fingers going around the reactor, hearing the man moan pleasantly. "Is the skin sensitive here?" Loki asked curiously. Tony only nodded, not opening his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of the light touch. Loki moved a bit closer and planted small kisses on the skin around the reactor. Tony wrapped and arm around the god, holding him close as he felt the god lay down and rested his head on his shoulder.

"So you are staying tonight?" He asked with a smile in his face.

"If you want me to?" Loki responded while trailing his fingers in various directions on the mortal's chest, hoping that Tony wanted him to stay because he had no energy left to find a hotel to stay at this night.

"You are not a one night stand so yes I want you to stay." Tony answered feeling proud of himself to actually have something more than one night stand. He felt Loki settle his hand down on his chest and sighed and it didn't take long until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again :D  
Sorry for the wait but it's probably going to be like this for a while because my beta reader SweetHummingbird has exams soon so she needs to studie and I have work and a lot of celebrations ahead of me so the writing will maybe be slow and the beta as well.  
Hope you like it anyway and I'm happy to see that this story seems popular :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Tony had woken up the next morning alone, he felt heart broken and sort of betrayed until he saw the note that was on the nightstand next to him.

_I had to leave early, good deeds to do. _

_I will see you soon, promise._

_Loki._

Tony felt relived even though he had wanted to be awake when Loki left but that was how it was when you slept with the god of mischief then.

He went back to New York the same day, locking himself in the lab, looking through hoping he would hear about some good deed, but nothing. He had to leave the lab once because Doom was on a rampage in the city, easy to deal with and he was back in the lab after 4 hours. He tried to work on stuff but he couldn't get Loki out of his head. Thinking about that night together, what he was doing and even found himself worrying for the god.

The others started to notice that something was up to. Tony hasn't brought home a dude for weeks now and he never listened to the news as much as he did now. Bruce tried to get something out of him but he just found himself in a discussion with Tony about since and it wasn't until he left that he realized that Tony had tricked him out of the subject. Pepper did realize something was up when she told Tony that he needed to go to Iceland for a meeting and the man literally jumped for joy. She asked him why he was so happy for that and only got a respond that he just hasn't been there in a long time. She let it go but still suspicious for his reaction but she had work to do.

Tony rented a cabin in secret; it laid an hour outside Reykjavik, the view showed big mountains and shallow rivers that were now covered with ice because it was winter and the whole island was covered in snow. But was be beautiful and he wanted to do something for Loki, if he actually did show up.

He went to the extremely boring meeting, talking about making the office on Iceland bigger or something, he wasn't really paying attention, thinking too much about the god that might visit him this night. So when the meeting was over he bolted out of the building in to the car, telling the driver to take him to the cabin. He walked into the modern renovated cabin and was blown away by the view, in the distance he could see a pack of Icelandic horses moving through the snow. He smiled and walked over to the bar and saw a nice bottle of white wine that he had ordered to be placed there before he arrived. He grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle and put it down on the coffee table, then he light the candles as well, yeah he was surprised to but he liked the atmosphere that appeared with the candles.

"Are you expecting someone?" A silken voice was heard behind him. He turned with a big smile on his face. The magnificent god stood by the door with a wicked grin on his face. This time wearing black jeans, a nice dark green sweater and a thick black leather coat.

"Yeah, and he just arrived." Tony answered and walked up to Loki to give him a soft kiss.

Loki seemed surprised but he responded and wrapped his arms around the mortal, his mortal. Tony's hands rested on the god's hips as he deepened the kiss a bit more, earning a moan from the god. When they parted their eyes locked on to each other. "Want some wine?" Tony asked and planted a small kiss on the side of Loki's mouth before letting him go and walk over to the table to open the bottle.

Loki walked over to the big windows, looking out at the view while taking of the jack and tossing it on to a chair. "It is very beautiful here." He said mostly to himself but Tony heard him as he walked up to him with a glass in each hand, handing Loki one and gave him a smirk.

"I wanted us to feel free to move around… and scream how loud as we could." He said with a cocky smirk and winked at Loki who just chuckled. "So what have you've done during these five days?" Tony asked and leaned on the window, watching the god's perfect face that he just wanted to kiss.

"I've done some good deeds." Loki said with a small smile.

"Tell me about them." Tony said and moved a bit closer to the god.

Loki looked at him and took a sip from the wine. "The first was that I saved a girl who had fallen down in a big hole and the second one… I saved a boy from an abusive father." The last was told as a whisper.

"Right, father issues." Tony said and sighed. "You are obviously not the only one with that problem." Tony mumbled and took a sip from his wine.

"I wanted to kill him." It was a whisper but Tony could hear the fear and sadness in it and that made him move even closer to the god and wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned his forehead against his. "But you didn't, you were strong enough to not give that guy the easiest punishment." He told him with a calm voice.

Loki let out a breath and closed his eyes. "I did hit him unconscious." Loki admitted to the Man of Iron, not opening his eyes.

"Well he did sort of deserve it. Remember when I told you of the first time I used the Iron Man suit and I went to Afghanistan?" Tony asked, feeling the god's slow breath on his skin.

"Yeah, you killed the people who held you captive." Loki told him and opened his eyes to meet brown chocolate.

"Exactly, even though I should have done like a good super hero does which is to leave the evil guys at the door step at the army or the police, I killed them and they deserved it, I don't regret it. I was weak then but now I probably would just break a leg or something… I'm just babbling now aren't I?" He said and chuckled which Loki joined in.

"Yes you are." He said and leaned in and kissed his mortal gently. When they parted both were smiling and just enjoying the other's presence. "Did you have father problems?" Loki then asked and let his hand stroke over the man's chest.

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he was a workaholic and his happiest day was when he sent me to boarding school." Tony said bitterly. "You had to compete with Thor while I had to compete with since and his work. Nothing I did was good enough for his praise. He says in a movie clip that I was his greatest creation but he surely didn't treat me like it." He continued, enjoying the movement from the hand on his chest. "I'm not saying that my life was worse than yours, but it wasn't good either." He stated and looked in to dark green eyes.

"Where is your dad now?" Loki asked and trailed a finger around the reactor.

"He and my mother died in a car accident." He said and rested his head on the god's shoulder.

Loki stroked his back, feeling his own legs getting a bit tired of standing. "Let's sit down." He said and waited for the man to move away from him, he did and they both walked over to the couch, looking out the window to see the sky darkened and knew that in about an hour they would see stars clearly. Tony sat down and was pleased to see Loki sit down close to him, Tony wrapped his arms around the lean waist and leaned back, pulling the god with him so he was pretty much leaning on Tony's chest, head resting on his shoulder. "Do you wish that you could talk to him one last time?" Loki suddenly asked, looking out the skylight at the changing blue colors, an airplane moving slowly through the air.

"I don't know, I can't come up with anything that I would say to him." Tony answered, letting his fingers go through the raven black hair.

"Wouldn't you want to show him your suit or the reactor in your chest?" Loki then asked and started to caress the masculine hand that lay on his stomach.

Tony didn't answer for a second thinking how that would turn out, him showing his old man the suits and the reactor. "He probably would just found something to complain about, telling me that I should be able to do better." He said and rubbed his eyes for a second before going back to playing with the black hair. Loki sighed and closed his eyes for a second to rest them. "Are you tired?" Tony asked him and let his hand that had been in Loki's hair, stroke over the god's chest.

Loki moaned and smiled, feeling so calm and safe, and realizing that he hadn't felt like that in a very long time and the rush of happiness going through his body made his stomach warm.

"A bit." Loki answered and but his hands on Tony's, entwining their fingers together. "It's strange, how we could just lay like this after all that has happened… but it feels so…" Loki started but was surprised with how Tony interrupting him.

"Right… I know." Tony said with a whisper, his mouth close to Loki's ear. The god could feel his breath and his lips move against his ear shell. "I was thinking about it to." He then said and took in his scent; smelling like citrus, probably from shampoo, and he could also smell winter on him. Maybe that was from him being outside. Why did it feel right? Why did he almost feel obligated to hold the god like this? He didn't feel pity for him but he felt like being the only one that could give this god what he needed which was the feeling of having someone close, to feel wanted and… would he dare to say love? But it wasn't just about the god, he wanted to hold Loki because then he felt wanted as well, he wasn't pushing him away after all, and he never realized how comfortable it was to hold someone like this. He had done it with Pepper but truthfully he just felt like she was in his personal bubble, but with Loki, he wanted to share his space with the man. "But I like it so I am not going to question it." He then whispered and put a light kiss on the god's cheek. "Do you want to question it?" Tony then asked carefully, not wanting Loki to get out of the embrace or moment would be ruined.

"No, I like it to." He answered and moved Tony's arms so he could hold him tighter which he did happily.

"Let's move to the bed." Tony whispered and kissed the sensitive skin behind Loki's ear.

Loki didn't get up; instead he turned slightly in the man's arms and looked at him with a wicked grin. "Why, I am quite comfortable here." Loki purred and kissed him deeply and passionate. Tony pushed him down on to the couch so that he was on top, straddling him the best he could on the couch, not breaking the kiss. Loki's hand were all over Tony, moving from his hair, to his shoulders, to his arms and then stopped on his back, pushing him down so he laid on top of him. Tony moaned into the kiss and grind his hips against the god's, making him gasp and so he stuck in his tongue into Loki's mouth, feeling his teeth and his tongue danced on his. He surely was skilled with his tongue.

Eventually they needed to breath so they parted but Tony moved down to kiss, suck and occasionally nip on Loki's neck, hearing him groan and whimper from the nips. Loki trusted his hips up against Tony, his hands wander down to his belt to unbuckle it, button up and pulled the zipper down. Tony being completely oblivious to this because he was too busy marking the god so he was surely caught off guard when a hand grabbed his hard on and he gasped into the god's neck. Loki pushed Tony's pants and boxers down to his knees and started to stroke him slowly while attacking his mortal's neck with kisses, hearing the man pant into his ear. Tony trusted forward in to his hands, wanting more and faster. Loki stopped his movement and assault of his neck, making Tony look at him and seeing that wicked grin on his face. "Want to know why they call me Silvertongue?" He purred and licked his lips seductively. Tony could cum right there and then by just watching him and hearing him talk just like that. But he was pushed back so he was lying down on the couch, watching the god kiss his way down his chest to the region he most wanted him to be at. Then he felt the tip of a tongue on his hilt, move slowly up to the head and there it made flick on the slit, causing Tony to groan with pleasure. Loki puts his hands on the mortal's hips to keep them down as he took his erection in to his mouth until he was at the hilt, letting his tongue slid over the cock while sucking gently.

"Oh, fuck." Tony groaned and gripped the back of the couch and tilting his head back and eyelids closed. He had had some amazing blow jobs before but this one, this one beats them all over and over again. Feeling he was getting close to climax, he made himself put a hand on Loki's shoulder to make him stop his amazing work. Even though he would love to cum in the god's mouth, he still wasn't sure the god wanted him to and he didn't want it to be over already. He wanted to take the god again, to see him climax at the same time as him.

Loki got the signal and pulled away and crawled up to him to kiss him deeply, sharing the taste of himself with the god while he slid his hand under the god's sweater, pulling it off so he could start sucking on one of his collarbones while Loki was unbuttoning his shirt, and he managed to kick his pants of together with his boxers. The mortal's hands slid down to his jeans, unbuttoning and drawing the zipper down, pulling them down together with his boxers, releasing his neglected erection, and throwing his pants away. Loki leaned down so his mouth was at Tony's ear. "I want you inside me." He purred and saw the man getting goose bumps from his seductive voice. Tony moved him up to kiss him deeply and letting his finger once again massage the ring of muscles at Loki's entrance. Loki, once again, puts his hand on the man's hand and the now familiar feeling of lube coating his finger appeared and so he pushed his finger inside, earning a groan from the god but it was muffled because of the heated kiss. Loki started to push down on the finger and Tony took it as a sign to add another finger, and so he did and he waited a bit with moving them for the god to adjust to the added finger before he moved them and scissor them inside the god. Tony had been told to be a master at doing two things at once but he thinks he actually broke a record or something now. While still stretching the god and kissing him, he managed to reach for his pants, find the condom in his back pocket, he broke the kiss for a second to open the package and pulled the condom out, started the kiss again, added a third finger and put the condom on his cock. If he weren't so busy he would actually congratulate himself with his ability.

Tony pulled out his fingers, moved the god a little so he was lined up to his cock and let him sit down, feeling his dick push into the god up to the hilt. "You're okay?" Tony asks him when he saw a pained expression on Loki's face. Loki nods and starts to pump the man by moving up and slamming down, both groaning, and he keeps doing it. He throws his head back and screams for pleasure when Tony's dick touches the bundle of nerves inside of him, pressing it like a button to release a huge amount of pleasure through his body. "Come with me Loki." He pants, looking up at the stunning view of the gorgeous god riding him, his muscles shining by the candle light that reflects on his body. He pushed himself up, an arm around Loki's waist to keep him up and the other hand started to stroke the god's neglected member. Loki looked down at him and crashed his lips upon the mortal's, it was a sloppy kiss because he didn't want to stop his movement but it felt so good to feel Tony's tongue on his own. And they came at the exact same time, screaming each other's name as they rode out their orgasm. When it was over, Tony pulled Loki down with him on the couch, lying there, holding each other, catching their breaths and still feeling the pleasure of the climax.

Tony absently made equations on the god's back, closing his eyes and relished the closeness and the warmth from the god. "Promise you will be here when I wake up." Tony whispers in to the god's black hair.

Loki looked up, resting his chin on his chest and looking in too deep brown eyes. "I promise." He answers and pulls himself up slightly to kiss him softly. "But if we are going to sleep, maybe we should move to the bed instead?" Loki asked when they parted and stroked the brown thick hair.

Tony let out a pleasant moan. "Maybe a shower first." He stated and had a small but warm smile on his lips.

Loki got up and took Tony's hand and helped him up. They walked into the shower together and had a quick round two in there, not being able to keep their hands away from each other. When they did get themselves cleaned up they ended up in bed, Loki curled up close to Tony and he embraced the god. A skylight in the bedroom as well and they watched the stars in silence, hearing each other breathe calmly until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for you :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Loki woke up hearing some kind of buzzing and music in the distance. His second sense was the smell of the man he was resting his head on. He smelled of shampoo and cologne, smell wasn't to mush for him, actually soothing by the smell of a masculine man. Then he felt let his hand stroke over the broad chest, feeling muscles and the reactor. He could stay here forever if he could. The buzzing and music started again so this time Loki pushed himself up a bit to kiss the man, seeing his eyes open slowly and got a smile from him.

"Hey." He said and stroked the god's back.

"Your phone is ringing for the second time." Loki said and rolled of the man to lie on the unused pillow.

Tony grunted and got up from the bed reluctantly. His suitcase lay open in front of the bed and he got on a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants before walking into the communal area and found his phone on the coffee table.

"Hello." He muttered, not happy to have his morning ruined when he had planned to stay in bed with the god for at least two more hours.

"Finally, you know its 11.30 and you need to be back here in New York at 20.00 because Fury wants to have a team meeting." Pepper sounded annoyed and busy; rambling about stuff he needed to do. "Oh and why did you rent a cabin?" She asked surprised. Dammit, he thought he was better at hiding stuff like that, but apparently not.

"I needed some fresh air and I wanted to be alone for a bit." He managed to get out, clearly a lie but maybe she would just let it go.

Loki came out from the bedroom, a sheet around his hips, he walked over to a pile of clothes and got his boxers out, he put them on and he didn't feel like wearing his sweater right now so he picked up Tony's blue shirt and put it on, not bothering to button it and drops the sheet on the floor. He looks over at Tony who was checking him out, eyes showing how much he begged to touch his body, so he moved to the kitchen as seductively as he could and opened the fridge to find something to eat. All there was were butter, ham and bread on the counter. Loki sighed but got the ham and butter out and started to make sandwiches.

Tony was having a real hard time concentrating on what Pepper was saying when the sexy god was walking around with his shirt on. "Pepper, fine I'll be back in New York tonight but I have to go now." He said, not letting his eyes leave the god who had find a box with tee flavors so he had now filled a pot of water to warm it up.

"Do you have company?" Pepper asked him sounding surprised.

Tony rolled his eyes, annoyed with the questions. "Yes Pep, I have company." He said honestly, seeing the god flinch a bit by the told truth.

"And he is still there? Who is he? Is he special or are you having a hard time kicking him out?" More and more questions, it was his bloody sex life not hers. Even if his sex life usually was public because of the press but Loki is the only one he had managed to keep hidden so far.

"Yes, he is special. Now can you hang up now so I can eat breakfast with him?" Tony said with a stern voice, knowing that this would be enough for her to back off for the moment. When he would get home he would be put into interrogation by Pepper but right now he just cared about Loki who was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Okay… bye." She said and hanged up. She sounded a bit hurt and still surprised but he put the phone on the table and walked over to the open kitchen where Loki was, still looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm special?" Loki whispered when Tony was in front of him. Tony wrapped his arms around the god's waist and pulled his body close, looking in to green eyes.

"Well yeah, you aren't just a one night stand." Tony said and pushed the god so his back was against the counter. "I wanted you to be here when I woke up and that is pretty big for me." He explained and placed his hands on the god's lean hips. "But if this doesn't mean anything to you then pleas; leave me now so that my heart break won't be so severe." Tony whispered looking for doubt in those beautiful green eyes that remind him of mint in some weird way.

Loki leaned in and kissed him slowly, gently and somehow loving, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Loki's tongue slid across Tony's bottom lip and was allowed entrance immediately. He realized that he had never had the chance to explore Tony's mouth before; it was always Tony who had his tongue in his. Should he take it as a sign or just stick with the fact that he never made the move before. But now he could explore him more; his teeth and his tongue stroking over Tony's in his mouth. But then he needed air so he parted and Tony rested his forehead against his. "This is big for me to." He admitted a bit breathless.

Tony smiled and his hands moved slowly over the god's chest. "So what are we? Lovers?" He asked and bit his lower lip, which was still swollen from the heated kiss they had a minute ago.

Loki's hand cupped his cheek and his thumb stroking over the man's cheekbone. "I would say that we are yes." He answers with a shy smile.

Tony breaks out a huge smile and plants a kiss on the god's nose who first frowns at the action but then chuckles and kisses him once more. Then they finally eat the sandwiches that Loki had made and reheats the water that had gotten cold again. Tony wasn't really interested in tee but he didn't want to complain either, so he drank it and he actually quite enjoyed it with the sandwich.

"I must leave now." Loki says reluctantly and starts looking for his cloths and is about to take of the shirt but Tony stops him.

"Keep it." He says and starts to button it for him. It was a bit big on the god but he still looked extremely sexy in it. "Why can't we meet in New York?" He then asks with a sad smile and looks up at his god who is also giving him a sad look.

"It is easier to stay out of Shields radar if I stay away from US." He answers and plants a kiss on his lover's lips before continuing picking up his cloths from the floor.

"Well then I promise to find a reason to get away from there. How do you find me anyway?" He could never figure out how the god could find him, specially this time in a cabin in the middle of nowhere on Iceland.

"It is not that hard to track you, where ever you go the press follows you and they are really quick on writing about where you are." He answers with a grin on his face. He was now finally dressed in his black jeans, Tony's blue shirt and the thick leather jacket and the green sweater in his hand. "Well, I'll better go; good deeds to keep doing." Loki said and sighed.

Tony walks up to him and kisses him deeply, not knowing when they would meet again. When they parted Tony pulls him in for a close hug. "I hate not being able to contact you." He says and pulls back to look at his lover. "What if I'll have a phone ready for you when we meet again?" He said with a smile on his lips.

"I don't know how they work." Loki stated and looked a bit embarrassed, looking down at the reactor in hope of hiding the blush that he felt creeping on his cheeks.

Tony chuckles. "I'll teach you." He whispered and kissed the god again.

"Bye." Loki said and left a green mist behind him.

Tony looked around the communal area, already feeling lonely, so he starts gathering his stuff and calls for his chauffeur to come and get him, and then he called the airport and told them to have his jet ready to go when he arrived. He had no need for this cabin without his god of mischief.

* * *

Tony walked into his elevator at Stark tower with his phone in hand. "Jarvis is anyone home?" He asked when the doors had closed behind him.

_Welcome home sir, Agent Romanoff and agent Barton is out on a mission, Mr. Odinson is in New Mexico, Dr. Banner is in his lab and Mr. Roger is in the training area._ The AI responded to his master.

Tony sighed; there wasn't exactly anyone he wanted to talk to right now. He mostly wanted to go to his lab and create a phone for his lover. Maybe he should have a shower first, he probably still smelled like Loki and he didn't want to leave any evidence of him being together with the god. Not yet anyway.

The elevator stopped earlier than it should and the doors open to reveal a sweaty super soldier. "Hi buddy." Tony said with a smile at his team mate.

Steve walked in, eyes trained on the floor, clearly avoiding eye contact with the billionaire. "Hello." He mumbled and stood on the other side of the elevator, leaning against the wall.

It had been like this since Tony came out as gay. He couldn't really be mad at the guy, he was after all made to live in the 40's, when homosexuality was sickness and if you were gay you would probably be beaten to death. But he had been out for a while now and started to get tired of the awkwardness Steve always brought into the room when he saw Tony.

"Come on; is it that hard to be around me because I'm gay?" Tony exclaimed and reached out his arms dramatically, showing him that he was still Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

Steve didn't answer; he just kept his gaze on the ground and looked like he was ignoring Tony, like he wasn't in the elevator. The elevator doors opened again, revealing the soldier's apartment and Steve was gone.

Tony sighed and leaned back against the elevator wall, looking out the window in the elevator at the city that was just like he left, filled with life and not a care in the world when the next attack might be. The doors opened again and Tony walked into his penthouse, looking like he left it yesterday morning, but he couldn't miss the new smell of fresh coffee from the kitchen. He skipped over, feeling happy even though he missed his god; he couldn't stop smiling from the memory of his touch, his lips, and his seductive voice, then he remember waking up with the god in his arms and eating breakfast with him. He missed him, he missed him a lot. He poured himself some coffee and then sat down on his couch. "Jarvis, is there any business trip that I have to do soon?" He knew he sounded too hopeful and was happy that he didn't have to ask Pepper this because it would be hard hiding it from her. But he could help to feel that it was kind of exiting to hide this from everyone, turned him on a bit actually.

_The only one that is booked in is a trip to Australia, Sydney to be exact; your plane leaves the airport Monday 12.00, sir. _The AI answered him and then went quiet.

Monday, that was in four day. Most people would say that it was nothing, but for Tony it was too long. Since when did he become so clingy? Tony took a sip from his coffee, enjoying the warmth liquid filling his mouth and then to leave a warm trail when he swallowed.

Tony heard the elevator doors open and the familiar sound of clicking heels on the floor towards him. "So will you tell me who the guy was?" Pepper asked with excitement, like she was asking her best girlfriend how her date went. She walked over to the other couch opposite of the one he was sitting, and sat down.

Tony sighed but couldn't keep the smile away. "I can't tell you who he is but I can tell you that he is not just a one night stand." He answered truthfully and looked at his best friend who was giving him a look that made him think that she was going to explode at any second.

"Why can't you tell me? Is he a criminal or something?" She yelled at him.

Tony had a hard time not to react to that question. "No he is not a criminal." Technically he wasn't, at least not for Tony, for Tony he was a sexy secret hero. But he couldn't tell her because she would yell at him, tell him that he is crazy and then call Shield and tell them that Loki was on earth but didn't know where and then they would take Tony in and test him if he was in fact mind controlled. "I just don't want anyone to know about him yet because for two reasons. 1: I pretty much just met him and I want to keep him for myself. 2: I want time to figure out if this thing we have becomes bigger." He couldn't see a reason to lie to her about that, he wasn't after all telling her about anything that could hint that it was Loki he was pretty much dating.

"Wow, this guy must be something." Pepper said and leaned back on the couch. "At least tell me where you met him?" She said with a wicked smile.

Tony thought about it, could she look through the guest list and see his name? No, Loki was good at keeping his tracks clean. "In Sweden." He answered in case she would go through it anyway and would look up the entire guest list to see who had been to Iceland recently.

"Is he Swedish?" She asked with excitement.

Tony sighed. "No he's not." He answered, but damn, what should he answer to that question? Now was probably a good time to lie, but what should he tell her. "He's British." Loki did sound British anyway so why not.

Pepper nodded and her smile widened. "Have you kissed? Of course you had, you've already had sex." She said and mentally hit herself for even thinking otherwise. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked instead.

Tony smiled and subconsciously licked his lips, hoping to feel the taste of his lover there, but it was gone now. "He is a very good kisser." He answered, feeling like a high school girl who is having her first crush.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" She then asked with her normal smile that felt so warm but yet like she was telling him that he was an idiot.

"Maybe." He said, wondering if the day would ever come. Sure it was exciting to have him as his dirty little secret, but for how long can he keep it that way, and does he even want to keep him a secret for that long.

Pepper was just about to say something but her phone interrupted her. "I managed to have 15 minute break." She muttered and answered her phone. Tony just smiled and walked with his now empty cup to the kitchen to put it in the sink. When he turned back Pepper just hanged up. "Work to do." She said and got up from the couch and gave him some papers to deal with and then she was gone.

Tony put the papers on the counter and sighed. First shower and then he will lock himself up in the lab for the next four days, hoping that time would go faster in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go ;D  
Now some action and drama will happen in the next chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Australia, the country that holds the most dangerous animals in the world; spiders, snakes, crocodiles and sharks are just some of them. But the billionaire, philanthropist and now in some kind of relationship, didn't care about that when his jet landed on the airport and found a cab that would take him to the meeting. He wanted to cancel it but he figured that Pepper would found that suspicious and question him more than he could answer. So he went to the meeting, it was dull and prolonged because someone had forgotten their papers in their office, Tony was actually thinking of firing him because he shortened the time he would have with Loki.

When he was outside he made sure that the paparazzi or the press saw him. People probably thought that he was an attention whore but this was the only way to show the god where he was.

Tony had for some reason he couldn't really explain wrapped the new phone, like a present, green paper with a golden bow on it. He had done it himself, feeling really proud of his handiwork. If Loki would ask him why, he would simply tell him that everyone deserves a present now and then, having the feeling that the god of mischief doesn't get one very often.

He stepped in to his hotel room midafternoon, beautifully modern with a great view of the docks, the city and the famous opera house. He closed the door and was just about to walk over to the couch when strong and lean arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind and pulled him back against a familiar body, thin lips were ghosting over his neck while the hands caressed his chest.

"I've missed you." Tony admitted and let his head rest on his lover's shoulder. The time in the lab had gone torturously slow and he could never stop think about Loki. He had built five different phones just because he wanted it to be perfect for the god, easy to use. He had as a habit gone through news, still hoping that he would catch sight of something that seemed a bit suspicious or too good to be true, but he didn't find anything. He had been drinking, but not as much as usual so he mostly never went to bed intoxicated.

Tony turned in the strong arms and crashed their lips together, desperate to feel his lover everywhere, anywhere he could touch smooth skin he touched. His hand slipped under the hood his god was wearing, feeling muscles that he had longed for so long. Loki's hand went up to Tony's hair and held his head in place so he wouldn't pull away just yet. But eventually he needed to breathe so he broke the kiss and looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"I've missed you to." Loki said a bit breathless, causing Tony to smirk while he was as well panting.

"I have a gift for you." Tony said and walked over to his suitcase that was beside the bed and moved some clothing to get the present out.

"It isn't really a gift when I already know what it is." Loki said with a smirk and sat down on the edge of the bed. When Tony turned he couldn't help but check out the god of mischief, wearing a nice green hood, sleeves pulled up to his elbows and the same black jeans as last time. It was probably a bit hot in that hood but he would help him to take it off later. "How's the view?" Loki purred and bit his lower lip.

Tony chuckled and looked down at the present he had in his hand, trying to hide the slight blush that spread over his cheeks. "The view is spectacular." He responded and sat down next to the god that gave him a soft kiss on his lips before looking down at the gift.

"You didn't need to wrap it." He said with a low but soft voice, sounding so endearing to Tony.

Tony gave him the gift with proud smile on his face. "Everyone deserves a present to be given to them sometimes." He had trained on that line, knowing that the god would see through his lie but at least he tried. Tony could see how the god perked up an eyebrow, his whole face saying 'you're lying', but he didn't mention it.

Tony urged him to open the gift, the god opened it slowly, looking like he wanted to relish the time of opening a gift, so Tony was right about Loki not getting that many presents. When it was finally open Loki looked at the phone up and down, the sides and the glass that covered the screen.

Tony moved closer, put his hands over Loki's, moved his finger so it was pressing on the on button, making the screen shine and show the test Stark industries. Loki looked at it with amazement and some kind of excitement as well. Tony showed him how to call, he had already put his private number in it, then the texting which Loki found pointless when he could just call and talk to him directly. Tony explained to him that if he couldn't answer Loki when he called he urged him to send a text instead if it was important so he would know to call as soon as he could. Then he showed him the internet, he was surprised to know that the god already knew how to use it on a computer so he had no problem with it on the phone. Seeing how fast Loki took in the information he got from him made him see how different he and Thor is. Thor still had a problem with calling and he didn't even bother with the texting, thankfully.

Tony was just showing him the camera when his own phone ranged. He looked over at the clock on the watched, thinking that it must be late but it was actually dinner time, maybe he should order some food?

"Hello." He answered a bit annoyed to be interrupted again when he was with Loki.

"Stark, you are surely at the right place at the right time." Fury said sarcastically, but Tony couldn't help feeling his stomach clench by his voice. He made a motion to Loki who was watching him to be extremely silent; he didn't want to risk anything. Loki nodded, lied down on the bed and kept playing with his phone.

"Is that so?" Tony answered and stood by the huge window, looking out at the view. He saw Loki's reflection in the window, Loki held up his phone towards him, probably taking a picture of him.

"Yes, we need you to stop some Hydra agents; they are robbing a museum and have some hostages to give them some time to find what they are looking for. "So drop whatever you are doing and go save people. I have sent a plane to pick the agents up when you are done." And then he hanged up without saying goodbye, asshole.

Tony sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He turned to Loki who was looking at the picture he took of Tony. "I have to go." He said sadly, causing Loki to sit up abruptly with wide eyes. Tony walks over to him and let his finger stroke thought the black hair. "There are some Hydra agents that are causing some trouble a few blocks from here. I'll be back as soon as I can so please stay." He leaned down and kissed him sensually and loving.

Loki sighed; a pleasant sighed, and nodded when they parted. "Just don't get hurt." He whispered and bit his lower lip.

"Me? Never." Tony said and grabbed his portable suit to walk out on the balcony, Loki following him to the door, leaning on the door frame. "Don't the knight and shiny get a kiss." Tony joked when he was fully embraced by his suit.

Loki rolled his eyes but walked out and planted another soft kiss on Tony's lips and stepped back to give him room to take off. He watched him fly, he was right by it not being far away and he could hear the commotion from the scene from the hotel. He walked inside and turned on the TV to watch the news.

* * *

Tony went through the glass ceiling of the museum, landing in the middle of the group of hydra agents. He quickly shot them down and looked around at the hostages that were sitting on the floor. What caught his eyes was a mother, clutching to her little daughter that was bleeding heavily from the stomach.

"We got it." Tony heard a cheering voice behind him. He turned and saw two more Hydra agents, holding a big coffin between them. Tony being too furious to care about leaving an agent alive shot them both down, causing the coffin to land on the floor with a crash. The hostages screamed and started to run for the door in panic, but not the woman and her daughter. He walked over to her and crouched down, opening his faceplate so she could see him properly.

"We need to get her to a hospital." He told her calmly, he could see in her eyes that she was in shock, on the verge of panicking.

She tried to talk but nothing came out, just more tears. Tony looked around in hope of seeing an ambulance or something, but he could see through the window that they were too busy with the other hostages. Then a shadow appeared beside him, he looked up and saw his lover, hood over his head to hide himself and giving him a small smile.

He crouched down on the side of the woman, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "I can help her, but you must promise to keep it a secret." He told her very calmly.

She nodded frantically and watched him put his hand over the opened wound, his hand started to glow green, a gasp coming from the woman but nothing more, probably in fear that she would ruin it if she moved or even breathed.

Tony looked around, making sure no one could see them, but then he caught eyes on the helicopter outside, a news helicopter with probably a very good camera that were probably trained on Loki's glowing hands. "Jarvis, send a virus to the TV station that is filming us right now, make sure that the footage will be destroyed." Tony commanded his AI.

_Very well sir… director Fury is calling sir._

"Ignore him." Tony answered, not in the mood for the grumpy pirate.

Loki's hands stopped glowing, the woman and Tony looked down at the now clean stomach, no sign of a wound ever being there, except the bloody cloths. The woman throws herself at Loki, thanking him and hugging him.

"Remember your promise?" He said with a smile. The woman nodded and picked up her daughter and walked out of the museum.

Tony watches her leave with a smile on his face, but it fades away when he looks back at Loki who is looking extremely tired. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks and wraps his arms around the god, probably not so comfortable since he is still in his suit.

"I'm just tired." Loki said and leaned close to the man for support. "I used a lot of magic." He admitted; ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Hold on tight." Was the only warning Loki got before Tony's faceplate fell down and he was in the air, clutching to his lover, but actually enjoyed the view when they were up in the air, watching Sydney from above. His hood has slid of and his hair was in his face but he didn't care, he leaned close to him while watching down at the blinking lights.

* * *

They landed on the balcony, Tony carrying Loki bridal style to the bed and laid him down. He stepped away and let the suit fold into the suitcase again. He took off his shirt and jeans so he was only in his boxers, then he moved to help Loki out of his shoes, jeans, hood and t-shirt. "Where were you before you came here?" Tony asked when he was done and put the god's clothes next to his suitcase and then lied down next to Loki, pulling the covers over them. He was quite pleased with himself that he could refrain from seducing his god, could be that he looked really tired and on the point of passing out.

"I was in Norway when I saw the news of where you were." Loki answered and moved closer to him, his arm over Tony's broad chest and his head resting on his mortal's shoulder.

"What were you doing there?" Tony asked and started to stroke the silken black hair, looking up at the ceiling for no reason at all.

Loki was still having a hard time staying awake but if he would fall asleep it would mean that they would have less time together. "I actually just came back from Asgard, I have these monthly visits were I have to tell the All-father of the good deeds I've done, quite stupid really because Heimdall is watching me and sees the good deeds." Loki answered and caressed the man's stomach.

"Wait, this Heimdall can see you all the time… like now?" Tony exclaimed and stopped stroking the god's hair.

"Yes." Loki said with a low voice.

"So, he doesn't mind? The All-father I mean?" Tony asked and looked down at Loki who was still caressing his stomach.

"He didn't mention you so I can only imagine that Heimdall hasn't told him." Loki answered and yawned.

Tony realized that Loki needed sleep and now was not the time to question him. "Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said and planted a kiss on the god's head, then reached out and turned off the lights.

* * *

Tony woke up hearing his phone buzzing somewhere, He grunted and looked down at the god that still lay close to him, still peacefully asleep, he must have been drained healing that little girl. He managed to slowly and carefully get out of the bed, leaving Loki clutching the sheets where he should be laying. He walked over to his pants, put them on, pulled the phone out and walked outside on to the balcony so he would not disturb his lover.

"Good morning." He said with a low voice.

"Stark, who was that man that you took off with?" Fury asked with a stern voice.

Tony caught his breath in his throat, stomach clenching in fear of being busted. "He was just a guy that needed help right away and the ambulance was too busy so I took him to the hospital myself." Under pressure he could be quite good at lying, he praised himself.

"Then why did I see his hands glowing green before the camera died because of a virus?" Fury knew that he was on to something and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about; I didn't see any green hands?" He said and managed a laugh, hoping it sounded real. "I think you need a vacation?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Shut up Stark, I know what I saw and I will prove it one way or another." Fury growled and hanged up.

Tony hadn't realized that he had started to shake, not because of the shill air, because this might be the end of their thing that they had going on. It had just started and now his lover is in danger because of him. He needed to keep him safe. If Shield got him they would put him in a cell, torture him for information and redemption for what he had done. But they didn't know that he had already been punished, more than he should, so in his mind if they would imprison him, they would be putting an innocent man in jail. He had done so many good deeds with his punishment and Tony could see who he really was, a broken god who's looking for someone to trust. Loki needed to trust him now.

"Tony?" He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the balcony door open. He turned and saw his god, standing by the door in his boxers and the deep red shirt that Tony had worn yesterday and his hair in complete disarray. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked and walked over to him.

Tony gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around the god's face when he stopped in front of him, drawing him closer. Loki let his hands slide from Tony's forearms, up to his strong biceps and the wrap around his neck. He would kiss him good morning but something in the mortal's eyes told him that something was wrong.

"I just talked to Fury… he saw you're glowing hands and then me taking off with you." Tony told him with a low voice, he leaned his forehead on Loki's shoulder, relishing this moment of closeness.

"Does he know that it was me?" Loki asked and nuzzled his nose into the thick, brown hair.

Tony sighed and looked up at his lover. "I told him that I didn't see anything and that I took a man to the hospital. But he doesn't believe me; he will pull all the strings he has to find out who you are." He bit his lower lip and couldn't believe that he was saying this. "Maybe… maybe it's best that we don't see each other for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you :P  
A apologies for the shortness of this chapter though :/**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Loki can feel his body go numb from what he just heard from his lover's lips. He managed to get out of Tony's arms and steps away from him. "Why? Have I done something wrong?"He can't help hide his shaking voice.

Tony shakes his head. "No it's nothing you've done. I just want to protect you, if we keep seeing each other like this Fury will find us and he will take you away from me." Tony said and reached out an arm to Loki but the god turned away and tries to get the tears that threatened to show to go away.

"Why does everyone I trust leave me?" Loki can't stop them, the tears starts falling down his cheeks, his legs give in and he falls to his knees on the cold marble floor.

Tony can't just watch his lover cry without feeling himself almost break down. He walks over to Loki and embraces him, he feels the god tense but the melts into his arms. "I promise that we will see each other again, when Fury has calmed down. I am only doing this for you." Tony whispered into his hair, feeling a tear slid down his cheek. Why was he crying? Wasn't he stronger than this?

"There must be another way?" Loki said with a low and shaky voice, pressing himself closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around him.

"I wish there was but I can't come up with anything that will make it impossible for Fury to track me." He answered and his arms around the god tightened, wishing that he wouldn't have to let go.

"How long?" Loki asked and pulled away to look into warm brown eyes.

Tony stroked away some tears from his lover's cheeks and managed to give him a small smile. "I don't know, maybe a week, maybe a month." It hurt saying how long it could take. He couldn't even stand being away from his lover for four days without contact. How would he manage weeks?

Loki closed his eyes and leaned closer to the hand that were caressing his cheeks. "It's too long." He whispered to Tony.

"I know, but we don't have another choice. But I couldn't live with myself if they found you and put you in a cell, because of me." Tony said and rested his forehead on the god's.

"I better go then." Loki whispered sadly and got out of Tony's arms to stand up and walk inside to get his clothes.

Tony followed him inside and sat down on the couch, leaning forward, and elbows on his knees and his face covered by his hands. When Loki had changed into his clothes, he walked over to Tony and crouched down in front of him, taking away Tony's hands from his face. Tony looked tired and almost heart broken when he looked at his lover. "Can I help you with anything, money or a place to live?" Tony asked and stroked Loki's hair.

"No you don't have to." Loki said and gave him a small smile.

Tony stood up and walked over to get his wallet and took out his credit card. "Take this; no one will check what I'll buy because this is my private card." Tony said and handed it to Loki who looked at it with wide eyes. "This way, I will know if you are fine." Tony said and smiled at him.

Loki nodded and put the card in his back pocket and looked up at his lover just in time when Tony's lips crashed on his. The kiss was passionate, loving and filled with agony of not seeing each other for a long time. Hands going everywhere to memorize everything about the other and taking in the others scent. One last kiss before being apart for an unknown amount of days, to try to keep each other satisfied, but they both knew that it wouldn't last a week.

In the end they had to part from each other, panting and shaking, looking into each other's eyes, memories the other's eye color. They both wanted to say it, the words that would make the other know that this meant more to them than just sex and comfort. But what if they never could see each other again, the words would have been for nothing, they would have given themselves to someone they could never have. So the word weren't said, maybe they would never would be said.

"Goodbye." Loki said and planted another soft kiss on Tony's lips before he disappeared.

* * *

Tony went back to New York; Pepper met him in the living room and saw immediately that something wasn't right. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him when he walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass with scotch. She had noticed that he hadn't been drinking as much as he used to and to see him going straight to the bar felt like it was like old times and she didn't like that.

"I can't see my lover for a while because he will be busy for a while." Tony said and swallowed the scotch.

"And you are upset? It's like you two aren't lovers, more like a real couple." She said with a warm smile.

"It isn't funny Pep." Tony growled causing his best friend to flinch. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before looking back to Pepper who was watching him closely. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to take it out on you." He said and leaned on the bar.

"It's okay." She said and smiled again. She hasn't seen him like this ever, not even when they were together.

"You haven't told anyone about him right?" Tony asked her, trying not to look panicked. If someone knew he was dating someone that suddenly disappeared after Fury had called him, it would seem really suspicious.

"No, it is your business to tell." She answered with a frown.

"Good, don't tell anyone if they ask if I'm seeing anyone." He said with a stern voice. "I'm going down to the lab now." He grabbed the bottle of scotch and went down to the only place where he could be in misery alone.

* * *

Loki teleported back to Norway, he had rented a motel room in the middle of nowhere for a while now and was ready to move again, maybe to Russia or Denmark. He gathered his clothes into the big backpack that he had got from Thor with the clothes. There was a heavy knock on the door and he sighed in annoyance, he wanted to be alone right now.

"Brother, open the door." Thor's voice boomed on the other side of the door.

Loki growled and walked over to the door. "I'm not your brother." He hissed and opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care if we are blood related or not, we grew up together and that is all that counts." Thor said and walked into Loki's room. "How was the talk with father?" Thor asked and sat down in an armchair that was placed by the window. It wasn't a fancy motel, just by a big highway and a McDonalds to be correct. His room's view wasn't like the one Tony had in Australia, his view showed the parking lot and after that was just a forest. The room itself had a single bed, a workable bathroom, an old TV and a desk, just like a motel usually is.

"It was as it usually is; I tell him what I've done and he listens even though he already knows what I've done here on Midgard." Loki told him tiredly, he felt so lost and alone, a feeling he was familiar with but now it felt worse. Now he really knew what it felt like to be happy, to be with someone and he didn't know if he would feel it again.

"You seem troubled, brother." Thor mentioned and looked worried as Loki lazily started to pack his stuff into the bag again. He had noticed that the last few time he had met Loki he had been quite happy and didn't fight him when he came to check up on him. But today it looked like he had lost something, something precious.

"I'm fine." Loki responded and lifted out a blue shirt from the drawer and it took all his willpower not to take in Tony's scent in front of Thor. He put the shirt into the bag and closed it. He turned to Thor who was watching him, still concerned. "Was there something you wanted Thor?" Loki spat.

Thor sighed and got to his feet's and walked over to the door. "Where are you going next?" He asked before settling his hand on to the door handle.

Loki thought about it for a second, had thought about going to Russia but now he realized that if he went to Denmark he would be in some way closer to his lover. No, he couldn't call Tony a lover, not now at least for the time being. But he wanted to be close, he didn't know why but he did. "Denmark." He said simply.

Thor nodded and opened the door. "I'll go back to New York then. Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked with a small smile.

Loki shook his head; he didn't need him now after all. He had Tony's credit card and he wanted to use it in Denmark so Tony knew that he was close.

"Well then I'll see you soon, brother." Thor said and left the room before Loki would argue with him again about heritage.

* * *

Thor landed on the helipad of the Stark tower late that night, looking around at the city around him before walking towards the door into Tony's penthouse. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to talk to someone, not about his brother but just to talk to someone who at least appreciates him a little. He couldn't find the Man of Iron in his bedroom so he figured that he was still in his lab. It wasn't a rare that the billionaire would lock himself up for too long in his projects and forget the time, needing someone to remind him. So Thor went down to the lab, seeing the lights were on and he could hear the loud music through the glass walls. "Ghost, open up and silence the music." Thor demanded the AI he had grown accustomed to now.

_My master doesn't want to be disturbed._ The Ai answered him which annoyed him a bit.

"I just want to make sure that he is okay." Thor told the ghost and looked through the glass wall into the room.

_Very well Mr. Odinson._ The AI answered, sounding a bit concerned.

The door opened and the thunder god walked into the lab, looking around again and found the Man of Iron on the floor by one of his cars, an empty bottle beside his hand. Thor sighed, wondering if everyone was having a bad day or something. He walked over to the sleeping man and lifted him up over his shoulder.

"What… Thor? When did you get home buddy?" Tony slurred behind him.

Thor chuckled at the man and walked to the elevator and told the ghost to take him to the penthouse. He laid the drunken billionaire on the bed and took off his shoes. "I thought you were on the clean path, Man of Iron." Thor mumbled mostly to himself.

Tony laughed and turned to his side. "Tell your brother I miss him already." Tony mumbled into the pillow.

Thor stopped in his tracks out of the bedroom. "What do you mean, Tony?" he asked and walked back to the bed, only to discover that the man had fallen asleep. He must have heard wrong, besides, the man was drunk and probably had no idea of what he was saying. But why would he talk about his brother? Why was the man drunk in the first place? Could this explain his brother's foul mood he had today after weeks of being some kind of happy?

It wasn't new that his brother courted men but why the Man of Iron? And why would the man even want to court his brother, after all that he had done? Maybe, he should just wait and see?


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I'm feeling nice today :P  
Every day I get notifications that I have a new follower or favorite and it makes me really happy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It has been a month since the last time Tony saw Loki, a month with drunken nights, bitterness, watching Loki move from Denmark to Ireland and was currently in Portugal with his credit card and work. Fury questioned him once and Tony spit out a lot of lies, trying to make Fury feel stupid with all the questions. He thinks he managed because he was after all released and the director hadn't bothered him since. Tony dreamt a lot about Loki when he was drunk, his body, his touch and his lips. It was the only time when he could believe that it was real and he could lose himself into the dreams. But when he realized that he had blackouts after those dreams he made himself stop, in fear that he might say something out loud when the others was around him, he probably hasn't done it yet since no one confronted him yet.

But his life didn't stop just because he couldn't see Loki, even though it felt like it. He was still a billionaire and a genius and don't forget Iron Man, and today was one of those days when everything was needed.

He sat at a board meeting, trying to be the owner of a big company that he needed to be, even though everything was boring and his mind wonder of to a certain god of mischief, his god. An old man was going through the monthly report of the stocks market when Tony's phone buzzed. "Excuse me." Tony mumbled and went out to the corridor to answer the phone.

"Stark, we need you in Paris. It are the same guys as in Australia but at the Louvre this time and there are more of them so we are sending Thor with you. He is already on his way, so better get a move on." Fury said and hanged up, not hearing that Tony was busy at the moment.

Tony sighed and walked back into the conference room and all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry but I have to go, hero stuff to do." He told them and took off to his car where his portable suit was.

* * *

Tony landed next to the Thunder god who was right now fighting some Hydra agents who were holding about a 1000 hostages, tourist season. "Need help, Point Break?" Tony said with a cocky voice.

"Great to see you Man of Iron. I've got it here but there were just some agents that disappeared into the building." Thor said and sent Mjolnir on a bunch of agents that got knocked out.

"I'm on it." Tony said and went into the huge museum. "Jarvis, locate the agents." He demanded, knowing that it would take forever if he just was going to look for them on his own.

_They are three corridors to your left sir._ A map of the museum was shown in front of Tony and four moving red dots showed in one of the corridors. He took off and found the little moving group quickly, still on their way to the goal, whatever that was. Maybe the Hydra boss was gathering antics to decorate their headquarters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony made himself known and the agents turned around and before Tony knew it he was blasted in the side, causing him to fly back in to a brick wall. The agents took the opportunity to take off before Iron Man recovered. Tony took a deep breathe but immediately regretted it when a bunch of pain shot through his body. The suit pressed on his side, making the pain worse on his body, so he made it fold into a suitcase again and sat down on the floor. He lifted his shirt and saw blood spill from an open big cut in his side. "Fuck." He grunted and leaned on the wall, his legs sprawled out, trying to find strength to get out and find some help, but he just got more tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, breathing as slowly as he could even though it hurt with every intake of breath he took.

"Tony." Was he dreaming? Was he passing out or hallucinating? That voice, he had missed it so much and it was probably the voice he wanted to hear before the blackness would take him. "Tony, stay awake, please." The silken but shaking voice was heard in front of him.

"Loki." He whispered and tried to focus on the face in front of him. Suddenly he felt something warm against the wound, it didn't hurt, it made the pain go away and he could finally breathe normally again, he was just left with a small ache, like someone had punched him instead of blasting him with some weird gun that could cut through his suit. "Loki." He said again and could finally focus on the worried and tired face in front of him. Without thinking that someone could see them, he grabbed the god's t-shirt and pulled him down into a desperate and loving kiss. Loki's moaned and his hands placed themselves in Tony's hair while tears fell down his cheeks, happy to finally be with his mortal again.

When they had to part for air they rested their foreheads on each other, panting and taking in each other's scent. "Too long." Loki mumbled and let his hands slid down to Tony's shoulder.

"I know." Tony answered him and stroke away the tears that fell from his lover's cheeks. Loki fell into his arms and clutched to his shirt, Tony held him tightly letting one single tear fall down his cheek, happy that this for once wasn't a dream.

"Please tell me it's over." Loki said, muffled by Tony's now slightly wet shirt.

Tony leaned his head on Loki's and nuzzled his nose into the silken black hair. "I don't know. Fury hasn't done anything but I have no idea if he has stopped looking." Tony told him and stroked the god's back.

"No I haven't." A voice was heard a few feet away from them. The two men looked up and saw in horror the director walk with determined steps towards them with 20 agents by his side. "Arrest them." Fury ordered and the agents moved past him towards their goals.

"No." Tony roared but too late. Loki was grabbed and dragged from him and then some agents pulled him up and put cuffs on his hands.

"No, release me you idiots." Loki hissed and was struggling so much that he was pushed down to the floor on his stomach while they put the cuffs on him.

"Fury, you don't understand. He is not…" He was cut off when an agent put a muzzle over his mouth and he watched in horror as they did the same to Loki and they knocked him out because he was being troublesome.

"Brother." Thor's voice boomed in the corridor of the museum when he ran over to them. He looked at the agents that held his unconscious brother to the floor and then over to the Man of Iron who was being pushed down to his knees. "Director, this is more complicated than you think." Thor said with a very intimidating voice towards the man who looked very pleased with himself.

"We will discuss this back at the headquarters then. Put them in separates cells." Fury said with a stern voice before turning and walking towards the exit. The agents that had held Loki down worked together to pick the god up and carry him to the jet they had outside. The agents who were holding Tony were struggling with the genius who was kicking and managed to kick one of the agents right in his nose. Another agent was about to knock the billionaire out when the agent's wrist was grabbed painfully by the god of thunder and was met with a death glare. "Don't touch him." He growled and let the now broken wrist go. He walked over to the struggling man and lifted him up over his shoulder. "Stop struggling Stark. I will fix this." He said calmly and was pleased when the man stopped and just hanged there, but turned worried when the man started to sob and shake.

* * *

Thor walked into the conference room where the rest of the Avengers had been gathered and the director sat at the head of the table. Thor had seen to it himself that Tony was put in a cell, that the muzzle and cuffs were taken off. The man had cried and started to kick the wall, repeating how this was his entire fault. Eventually he had calmed down when Thor had made him sit down and take deep breaths, reassuring him that he will see Loki again and that nothing will happen to them. Tony had been so surprised that the thunder god wasn't angry at him but didn't question it at that time.

"Do you mind telling us why your brother is on earth and is not rotting away in a cell?" Fury growled at Thor after he had closed the door.

The god sighed and looked at his comrades, they were looking at him with anger, betrayal and even some sadness. "Loki sat in Asgardian prison for two months, before you protest I must assure you that our prison is not like yours, we don't have what you call human rights, I don't know what happened to my brother down there but he looked like a living corps when he came up. It was enough to make him plead for forgiveness and for some other punishment. The All-father found his apology as a sign that he was on the right path and so he punished him to Midgard with limited amount of power, while he was here he was to perform good deeds to the Midgardians in secret." Thor was still standing, ready to go to his brother's rescue if the director would not approve of the punishment.

"I see, why weren't we told about this?" Fury asked with a stern voice, his stare could kill anyone but the god of thunder wasn't scared of him, he wasn't scared of no one, except the Hulk maybe.

"He was supposed to do it in secrecy, as a way of teaching him humanity." Another voice, equally big as thunder god's was heard and a golden shimmer was seen in the corner next to Thor and an old, white haired man with a golden eye patch and royal, Asgardian attire appeared.

Thor immediately bowed to the man and then hugged him, while the others stared in disbelieve. "May I present my father and the king of Asgard, the All-father Odin." Thor said with pride. The others just bowed their heads at the man as the most courtesy he would get.

"My apology that we kept it in the dark for you but it was the only way to teach him." Odin spoke, sending chills down the avenger's spines. "But as my son told you, Loki has already paid a lot for his crimes in our prison and is now paying the last of it. I see no reason to keep him in a cell any longer." Odin and Fury held a one eye war in silence until the team had enough.

"He killed thousands of civilians and one of our friends lays in coma." Steve yelled, not bothering to be polite to the king.

"Watch your tongue Captain." Thor roared at the super soldier. Steve just stared at the god with disbelief.

"That maniac mind controlled me and is probably doing it right now to Stark." Clint stood up with anger in his eyes.

Odin moved his eye to the assassin. "That is not possible because Loki doesn't have the power to mind control anyone anymore." Odin told him, causing the archer to sit down with wide eyes.

"Then he must be manipulating Stark." Natasha spoke with a poker face that could make anyone turn their eyes away from her, but not the All-father.

This time it was Thor who spoke. "I haven't seen my brother happy in a long time, he was happy and wasn't arguing with me. But about a month ago, it suddenly changed. I saw the old Loki again and he turned into a sobbing mess. You must have seen the same change in the Man of Iron as well?" Thor pointed out and watched his team mates look at each other.

"I did." Bruce who had been quiet all this time suddenly spoke up and agreed with the god. "He was so happy for so long, he even turned down his drinking a bit. But then he changed a month ago, drinking, bitter and living like hermit if it wasn't for Pepper pushing him out the door." Bruce said and cleaned his glasses.

Fury turned to the big flat screen behind him and turned it on. Showing two pictures, one was on a still unconscious Loki and the other on Tony who was pacing around in his cell. "So you are telling me that these two are lovers?" Fury muttered and watched the billionaire dry his tears away.

"It appears so." Odin said with a small smile.

"You aren't bothered that Loki has courted a man?" Thor asked his father with wide eyes.

Odin shook his head. "No, as long as he is happy I don't care who it is that makes him happy again." The All-father answered his son.

"Yeah well I won't stand for it. He is fraternizing with the enemy." Steve growled, making his team mates nod.

"He is not an enemy anymore. He can't make any harm because I have taken that away from him. All he can do is healing, illusion and teleporting." Odin explained calmly, eyeing the super soldier. "I don't see a reason to keep them in cells, neither of them has done anything wrong." Odin turned his gaze towards the other one eyed man.

"Will you take him back to Asgard?" Fury asked and turned back from watching the genius on the screen and looked at the All-father.

Odin shook his head. "His punishment is not done yet; he has to do 1000 good deeds before he can return fully to Asgard." He watched the team of heroes sigh with annoyance.

"And he has to do it in secrecy?" Bruce asked for confirmation, an idea forming in his head.

"I can ease that detail a bit if you have an idea?" Odin said, a smirk appeared when the doctor flinched by the realization that the All-father knew what he was thinking.

"I thought that Loki could be useful, he could help heal people that get hurt when our city is attacked and heal us if we get hurt, like our physician." Bruce told them about his idea, knowing that the team wouldn't be so pleased.

Fury actually nodded. "That way we can keep an eye on him as well." He stated and looked at the god on the screen. Loki was waking up now and looked around the room in panic.

"Hell no, I don't want that maniac near me." Clint exclaimed and stood up so fast that the chair he had been sitting on fell back.

"Both of them can stay in their cells." Steve said and that made the entire team look at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Stark is a sick and sinner." He exclaimed and walked out of the room furiously.

"Dr. Banner already agreed, but what about you agent Romanoff?" Fury asked and turned to the red head.

"I agree." She said with a cold voice. Clint looked at her like she had gone insane.

"You know what he did to me?" He growled and his eyes black with anger.

Natasha sighed and looked up at her friend. "Remember that we both got second chances, Clint. I think there are more to the attack than we know." She said and turned her gaze to the All-father.

"The lady is correct. My son was also mind controlled like your friend, forced to take over your realm for the Other." He told the remaining team.

"Why didn't you tell us Thor?" Clint said with wide eyes at his supposedly friend.

Thor rubbed his eyes. "Like my brother said to me the first time he told me this, would you have believed me?" He said with sad eyes.

"It's decided then. I'll open the speakers to the cells so we can tell them of our agreement." Fury said, he turned to the screen and pressed a button. "Stark and Loki, we have come to a solution." He said with stern, watching the god look up at the ceiling where the speaker was.

"My son." Odin said, seeing his younger son flinch by the voice of the All-father. "You are going to work with the Avengers as their physician from now on." He told Loki who was still sitting on the bed and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Do I get to be with Tony?" Loki asked and looked up to the ceiling where the voice came from.

"Does he make you happy?" Odin asked and looked at the other man who started to pace around the room again.

"Yes." Loki answered with a small smile on his face.

But to everybody's surprise the billionaire didn't stop moving. "I think he has PTSD." Bruce said with a worried look.

"Stark." Fury called for the man but he didn't get a respond at all. Tony moved to the corner and sat down with his knees up to his chest, looking around with horror. "Dammit, Stark." Fury said and started to walk out of the room.

"Tony." Loki called out after hearing the others sounding worried. "Can he hear me?" He asked and stood up from the bed.

"Yes Loki, but Tony are in a panic attack right now and it seems that he can't hear us." Bruce told the god with a calm voice.

"Let Loki go to Tony." Natasha suddenly said and came up to the screen. Loki looked shocked when the door to his cell opened and walked out of sight of the camera.

On the other screen Fury just appeared and was standing in front of the panicking man. "Stark, listen to me, you are not in Afghanistan, you are at Shield's headquarters, Stark." Fury tried to convince the man in vain.

Fury turned around and the god of mischief appeared in the screen as well, walking over to Tony and managed to wrap his arms around the struggling man. "Sh, my love. I'm here, no one will harm you." He whispered calmly to the man and held the mortal close to him. He felt Tony breath slower and deeply, clutching to his shirt in a death grip.

"You can leave when he has calmed down." Fury muttered and left the couple alone.

They sat there for a while in each other's arm, letting the adrenalin fade away by the minute. In the end they just held each other. "Loki." Tony broke the silence, his voice muffled by Loki's shoulder.

"Yes." The god answered his lover.

"Do you want to live with me?" Tony asked and pulled away enough so he could see Loki's face that looked at him with shock and happiness.

"If you want me to, I would like that very much." Loki answered and was pulled in for a soft and loving kiss. Odin, Thor and Natasha watched them with smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a few days and I have just got back two beta read chapters. I've send her three more to correct but she won't be done until friday so you will have a chapter tomorrow and then you'll have to wait ^^**

**It makes me so happy with your reviews so keep sending them :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Loki and Tony walked into the penthouse, Loki holding his backpack over his shoulder and looks around with a smile. He finally has a home and he has someone, someone he loved dearly. Tony wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and moved close so he could whisper into his ear. "Welcome home." He planted and small and soft kiss on the god's cheek before releasing him and walked over to the kitchen to get some coffee. "Jarvis, this is Loki. He will be living here now so give him clearance around the house." Tony said into thin air and watched his lover look at him with confusion.

_Welcome home Loki. _The Ai said, causing the god to look around for a face or a speaker like at the HQ.

"Jarvis is an artificial intelligence that I created, he sort of runs the house." Tony explained and gave his god a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm happy to have a genius for a lover." Loki said with a wicked smile and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"I thought that maybe we are more than just lovers now." Tony said and tried to hide the blush on his face by turning to look out the window, the very window the god, he now called his lover, threw him through.

"You mean the status boyfriend that you Midgardians have?" Loki said with a smile. Of course he had learned a lot during his months here in this realm and he did found it nice to have a status between lover and fiancé, you're not getting married but you treat each other like you belong to one another.

Tony nodded and took a sip from his hot coffee. "Well then I have a genius and a billionaire for a boyfriend." Loki said and kissed the man lovingly, feeling the grin on Tony's mouth while kissing him.

Tony moaned and put his free hand on the nape of Loki's neck, deepening the kiss. When they parted he took the cup Loki had and puts it down on the coffee table together with his own and then turned back to his boyfriend. "Want to see our bed?" He asked and started to plant small kisses on Loki's neck, hearing him moan as a respond. He entwined his fingers into Loki's fingers and led him to the master bedroom. Tony let go of Loki's hand, turned and closed the door. When he turned back he was pushed up against it and Loki's lips crashed on his, desperate, deep, loving, passionate and heated. Tony's hands were being held above his head by one of Loki's hands while the other was buttoning up his shirt, never breaking the kiss. When the shirt was open, Loki released Tony's hands and started to kiss his way down his chest, stomach until he came around the obvious and familiar bulge. Tony looked down and watched Loki unbuttoning and zipping the fly, and pulling his pants and boxers down, Tony lifting his legs to get them off. Loki kissed the tip of the head on Tony's cock before taking him in deeply, feeling Tony's hand in his hair. He sucked, licked and even let his teeth graze along the length, hearing Tony gasp, moan, and writhe in front of him. "I love you, so much." Tony gasped out, causing Loki to stop his blowjob.

Tony looked down and saw Loki look up at him with glossy eyes. "What… what did you say?" Loki stuttered and got to his feet's.

"How can I be your boyfriend when I haven't told you the truth, I love you Loki." He said and stroked Loki's cheek. "Do you love me?" He then asked and Loki could see the slight fear in his eyes of being the rejected.

Loki smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love you too." He said and they shared and deep passionate kiss, Tony leading him to the bed, pulling his shirt off so he was completely naked when he started pulling on Loki's t-shirt. When Loki landed on the bed he was shirtless and his boyfriend started to unbutton his pants and pulled them off completely before straddling him and started to suck on Loki's neck, marking him, wanting to show the world that Loki, the god of mischief was his and his alone. "Tony… I want you… in me." Loki said between gasps.

Tony stopped his assault and moved to the nightstand and got out a condom and lube. He coated his finger with the lube and when he moved back to Loki, his boyfriend was on his stomach, legs wide apart and looking at him with anticipation. "Oh, this is a lovely sight." Tony said with a smirk, causing the god to smile at him wickedly. Tony moved over, lying on his side beside the man, kissed him when he pushed in a finger into his tight entrance. Loki gasped and arched his back, getting Tony's tongue into his and feeling him stroking his tongue. Tony worked his finger in and out of Loki for a bit before adding another finger and then another finger, working his entrance open to make it more welcome for his throbbing erection.

"Please Tony, take me now." Loki moaned into the pillow and moved his hips up against his fingers. Tony pulled out his fingers, put the condom on, put some lube on it and stroked it a few time before lining up behind Loki and thrusts into him slowly, hearing Loki moan loudly, but it was muffled by the pillow, seeing his hands grip the sheets. He didn't wait long until he started to move, pulling out and thrust in slowly again, putting butterfly kisses over Loki's shoulder blades. "Faster, fuck me." Loki demanded and grinds his hips up against him.

Hearing Loki say that dirty word with that hot accent made Tony go mad with lust. He pumped faster, panting, gasping, and moaning into the crock of Loki's neck. "I love you." He whispered between gasping and thrusting, picking up the pace, one of his arms lifted Loki a bit so he could stroke him at the same pace as his thrust, feeling his own climax closing in. "Say you love me." He whispered into Loki's ear when the god threw his head back, mouth open and eyes closed by the pleasure he was feeling.

"I… I love you… Tony." Loki said between gasps and Tony felt him clench around him and his hand being covered with Loki's cum, causing him to come into the god as well, screaming Loki's name and rode out his orgasm. When Tony was done he pulled out and lied down next to Loki who was still panting but smiling.

After a while of finding their breath they found each other in their arms, and they stayed like that the rest of the day, cuddling and having three more rounds before going to sleep.

* * *

Loki woke up the next day, feeling sour but extremely happy by feeling the strong arm of his boyfriend around him. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost lunch time and realized that he actually was hungry. He managed to get out of the strong arm without waking Tony, got into the bathroom and took a quick shower, feeling the warm water sooth the ache in his lower back. When he got out he put on a clean pair of boxers, and he just couldn't help himself, he took the light blue shirt that Tony had worn yesterday and buttoned just a few buttons. He took one last look on his sleeping boyfriend, sprawling out over the bed. He made a mental note to change the sheets before going to bed again.

Loki walked out to the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the assassins sit by the kitchen island with fresh coffee in their mugs. When Clint saw him in only boxers, a too big shirt and wet hair he couldn't help but laugh at the god. Loki was just about to turn and run back to the bedroom when Natasha stopped him. "Loki, it's okay. It's your kitchen too now." She said with some kindness in her voice.

Loki took a deep breath and walked over to them with his head down like he was a kid who knew he had done something wrong. "You want some coffee?" Clint asked the god, causing him to look up with wide eyes. "Temporary truce." Clint said and held his hands up, proving his point.

Loki nodded. "Yeah, coffee would be nice." He said and smiled.

While Clint walked over to the cabinet to get the god some coffee Natasha turned to Loki. "We are here because we wanted to hear for ourselves what happened to you when you were at the Chitauri." She said and Loki could read between the lines that either he tells them the truth or he would get an arrow through the eye.

He got the cup and took a sip before telling the assassins the same story he told Tony the second night he met him. The agents listened to him closely, probably looking for signs of lying, but this story was true. "And then when the Hulk decided to use me as a doll he knocked the mind controlling out of me." Loki said and stopped talking, eyeing the assassins as they shared a look.

"Can we ask what happened to you in that Asgardian prison?" Clint asked carefully, seeing the god tense up bit by that but then he let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"I can tell you that torture is extremely effective in Asgard." Loki said and took a sip from his cup again. "Some of my torture was not even supposed to happen but apparently the guards had had some dreams that they wanted to fulfill." He put the cup down and licked his lips, the taste of coffee lingering on them.

Clint got up from his chair and walked over to Loki; he reached out his hand and gave him a small smile. Loki looked at him nervously and a bit confused. "We are even if you shake my hand." The archer said with a smirk.

Loki managed a smile and shook his hand, both giving each other a wise grip. Natasha also came over and shook his hand. When she returned to her chair they started to talk about Loki traveling around Europe and his good deeds.

* * *

Tony woke up by the sound of laughter. He looked over to the side of the bed Loki had occupied the night and saw it empty. He got up, took a shower, put on some boxers, jeans and a shirt before walking to the kitchen. He felt a warm feeling by what he saw going on there, the assassins and his boyfriend sitting down calmly, talking and laughing like they had been friends for some time. He walked over to Loki, seeing the agents already saw him, and wrapped his arms around the god's waist and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "Good morning honey." He said and heard Clint make a gag sound as a joke.

"Good morning love." Loki said and turned his head a bit so he could plant a soft kiss to Tony's lips before his boyfriend released him and walked over to the coffee maker.

When he sits down on a chair next to Loki he turns his eyes to Natasha. "Does everyone know that Loki lives here now?" He asked and took a sip from his black coffee.

Natasha sighed and shook her head. "Steve doesn't know." She stated with an annoyed look.

"Oh this is just going to break him." Tony muttered and felt a hand being placed on his thigh; he looked up at his boyfriend who was giving him a worried look.

"It isn't just you babe, he is sort of a homophobic." He told him and put a hand over his and entwined their fingers.

"What is that?" The god asked confusedly and got a chuckle from Clint.

"It's when people are sort of against relationship like yours?" Clint explained with an annoyed look. "Don't quite know why people bother, I mean it's not like there isn't anything better to do." He said with a grunt.

"Are people against gods being together with mortals?" Loki asked them and got more chuckles which annoyed him a bit.

"No babe, he means male and male relationships." Tony clarified. "As you know, our Captain America is from the 40's, when homosexuality was seen as a disease and a sin." Tony took another sip from his coffee. Loki nodded and bit his lower lip. "If he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to live here." Tony stated as a matter of fact and shrugged his shoulder.

"We won't argue with you because it is your tower and he has been showing disturbing behavior about this." Natasha said and also took a sip from her coffee.

The elevator dinged and Pepper walked in, her focus wasn't on them though, but on the phone in her hand. "Tony I need you to… Oh my god." She exclaimed when she saw Loki and then saw that he had his hand entwined with her boss.

"Eh yeah, hi Pep. Now you get to meet my boyfriend." Tony said a bit awkwardly and Loki was blushing like a little school girl. "Pep, this is Loki. Loki this is my best friend Pepper Pots." Tony dragged Loki over to the still shocked woman.

Loki could feel her eyes going up and down on him and he remembered that he was only in boxers and Tony's shirt. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Loki said with a small smile.

Tony could see Pepper retake her composer. "So you are the guy who made Tony smile and cut down on his drinking?" She asked with a stern voice.

"I did?" Loki looked at his boyfriend confusedly who just blushed a bit.

"You did, so I am going to see you as a normal guy and not as the crazy maniac who tried to take over Manhattan. Hi I'm Pepper." She said and reached out her hand towards him with a smile on her face.

Loki's smile became bigger and he took her hand gently. "Hi I'm Loki." He answered her and felt Tony squeeze his other hand. "Would you like some coffee, Pepper." The god then asked the woman.

"I would like that very much." She said and followed the couple to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you wont be all "Steve would never do that", I sort of know he won't but when me and my brother discussed where our dear Captain grew up it only makes a bit sence that he would not be fine with all this, especially with Loki in the picture. So just think about it before you send me reviews about Steve being a lot OOC.  
Anyway enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Tony had to go to a conference the next day, reluctantly leaving his boyfriend alone in the penthouse. Loki was bored and just walked around and changed their bed sheets again after another night with activities. In the end he took Tony's tip and went into the city and bought some new clothes and shoes, kind of happy that his boyfriend was a billionaire that loves to spoil him. Even though he hated being away from Tony, he enjoyed this time being alone and still knowing that he would meet his love again.

He was back at the tower, standing in the elevator that moved soundlessly, and counting the shopping bags when the doors opened and he froze when he saw the super soldier standing in front of the elevator with anger in his eyes. Steve walked in slowly, glaring daggers at the god. "What are you doing here?" His voice was threatening and dripping with poison.

Loki pressed himself up against the wall, trying to put as much distends between them. "I live here, with Tony." He said with a calm voice, keeping himself as calm as he should.

"I don't buy this… this shit you are making everyone believe and you are taking advantage of Stark." Steve growled and came closer to Loki.

"I am not taking advantage of him. I love him." Loki exclaimed with anger.

"Oh please, you are the god of lies!" Steve yelled, causing Loki to blink for once. "You killed innocent people and you put my friend in a coma." Steve was getting closer and closer slowly. "All you do is manipulate, use and then rip hearts out of people when you are done with them, but I won't fall for that you son of a bitch." Steve was really close now and Loki was having a hard time not to look away from the furious soldier, he didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing him so vulnerable.

"That wasn't me… please just listen…" He was cut off by a sudden force and pain at his face, causing him to hit the other wall of the elevator with such force that he fell to the floor.

"Open the door Jarvis." Steve growled, the door opened and Steve disappeared, leaving a shocked and scared god.

Loki managed to sit up but stopped there. He felt the pain throb in his head; his body was shaking with adrenalin and fear, tears escaping his eyes. He didn't cry because of the pain, he was crying because he felt so weak, so insignificant and useless. All he could do was healing his wounds; he couldn't stop them from coming. He could teleport but he was not a coward, he was a god, a god with a reputation, but he couldn't keep that reputation anymore. He couldn't protect his boyfriend if anything attacked him; all he could was heal.

He had been so lost in his horrid thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the elevator had started to move again. The door opened and Clint was about to go in when he stopped by the sight in front of him, Loki sitting curled up and crying with a big black eye and shopping bags scattered around him. "Holy shit, Loki what happened?" Clint exclaimed and crouched down in front of the god. "Jarvis move us to penthouse." He called out and started to gather the bags. The doors opened and Clint put the bags outside. "Hold the doors open." He demanded and grabbed Loki's arm and lifted the tall god up and led him out. "Okay, you can let the elevator go." He walked the god over to the couch and sat him down. The god was still shaking but he didn't cry anymore. He crouched down in front of Loki and looked up at him. "Can you heal that yourself?" He asked calmly, knowing that panic was the wrong way to go.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste energy and magic on a simple bruise." Loki said with a bit shaky voice.

Clint's nods and walked over to the freezer and takes out a bag of ice and gave it to Loki. "Put it at the bruise, it helps." He said and sat down in the couch opposite of him. "Mind telling me who did that to you so I know who I need to keep away from Tony?" Clint asked with a smirk and was pleased to see a small smile appear on Loki's lips.

But then it faded away when he remembered the soldier. "It's not important." Loki mumbled and looked out the window.

"It was Steve, wasn't it?" Clint said sadly, but kept his eyes on Loki who sighed and looked back at him. "Don't give me crap about you deserving that. When Tony hears about it, that soldier will be out of this tower one way or another." Clint growled but couldn't help but smile when the god looked at him with wide eyes.

"It will not settle anything if Rogers is kicked out, if anything, it will all get worse." Loki explained and was amazed how the ice made the throbbing pain in his head fade to a bearable headache.

"I know that, but we can't have you or Tony, for the matter, in danger. We can settle it and I think Steve would go through with it better if he lived at Shield's dorms for a while, away from the pressure from us." Clint said reasonably, yeah, he could be reasonable if he wants and needs to; he wasn't an agent for nothing.

Loki was too tired to disagree with him, and in some way he could see that the archer was right. "Thank you, for helping me." He said eventually and managed a small smile.

"It's fine, you sure give me a scare though." Clint said with his usual cocky grin. Loki chuckled as well and took away the ice pack for a bit. "Can I ask you something?" Clint suddenly asked and looked at the ice pack.

"Yes, you may." Loki said and eyed him curiously.

"If it is a sensitive question you don't have to answer." Clint pointed out, earning a raised eyebrow from Loki. "Thor told us about your real heritage." He started and eyed the god for any sign of feeling uncomfortable or anger coming up, but nothing, Loki just looked at him with a really good poker face. "I thought that ice made your true form appear?" He finally asked, ready to tell the god that he didn't need to answer.

Loki sighed and looked down at his hand. "Odin put a very powerful spell on me; my true appearance won't show unless I touch something or someone from the same heritage." He told him truthfully.

Clint nodded. "Seems legit." He said with a smirk. "Does Tony know?" He then asked and this time the god actually flinched, answering his question just by that movement.

"He has never asked and so I never bring it up." Loki answered him and put the ice pack back on to his face when the pain started to throb again.

"I'll stay with you until he gets home; something tells me that you will need help with keeping him here." Clint said with a smirk and Loki only nodded.

Tony walked out of the elevator with a smile on his face, wondering what his hot boyfriend had been doing without him and if he was ready for some fun. But all those thoughts disappeared when he saw Loki holding an ice pack against his face. His eyes went wide and he walked over to Loki who was still sitting on the couch and watched him a bit unease. He sat down, no one said anything, Loki took away the ice pack and Tony could see the big bruise on his left eye, covering his eyes and up against the temple. "Who the hell did this to you?" Tony asked, anger started to build up inside him.

"Tony, you've got to promise us that you won't go and do anything stupid… okay?" Clint said with a stern voice.

"Yeah fine, now tell me." He growled at Clint but the archer didn't flinch.

"Hey, don't you dare to treat him like that." Loki hissed and put the ice pack up to his face while looking angrily on his boyfriend.

"It's fine Loki, I knew he would be like this." Clint said with a smile. "The one who hurt him was Steve." The archer said, ready to tackle Tony if he tried anything. He was right, Tony suddenly stood up and was on his way to the elevator but he didn't get far, Clint was suddenly on him, holding him down, his arms and legs in a twisted grip, causing Tony to growl in pain and anger. "You broke the promise." Clint said calmly, not using too much energy on the man.

"I've had enough, I want him out." Tony yelled and tried to get out of Clint's grip.

Loki stood up, laid the ice pack down on the coffee table and walked calmly over to the two struggling men. "Love, please calm down. I am fine and I don't want to see you do something you'll regret." He said with a calm silken voice. "We were discussing about Steve maybe moving to the HQ dorms so he'll have some time for himself for a while." Loki told him and stroked Tony's cheek, watching him calm down bit by bit. In the end Clint released him and Tony just lay there on the floor for some minutes, catching his breath and taking in the words his boyfriend just said. Loki took his hand and made soothing circles on the back of his hand and watched him. "Let's move to the couch." Loki eventually said and got Tony up from the floor and they sat down close to each other, Loki resting his throbbing head on Tony's shoulder, while still holding hands,

"I'll go and call Fury and tell him about our decision." Clint said and left the couple in peace.

Tony made it more comfortable by lying down and Loki squeezed himself in on his side and lay his head on his chest, feeling Tony's fingers go through his black strands. "I'm glad that your home." Loki said and closed his eyes, feeling tired and content.

"What did you do today?" Tony asked and felt sleep was taking over his body as well with the warm and comfort of holding Loki.

"I went shopping." Loki simply answered and started to caress Tony's other hand that laid on his stomach. "Steve said something about a friend of him that is in a coma." Loki suddenly said and felt Tony stop his movement in his hair. "Who is it?" He asked and looked up to Tony who was looking up at the ceiling.

"His name is Phil Coulson and you sort of stabbed him." Tony answered him with a low voice. "Fury said that he died to get us to avenge him, but when you've were brought to Asgard Fury told us that he had lied and that Coulson lies in a coma." He said and started his movements again but suddenly Loki sat up and looked down at him.

"Where is he?" He asked him with a serious voice and he looked like he was on a mission.

"At the hospital, why?" Tony asked him with a concerned look.

"Take me there." Loki stood up and put on his shoes that he had taken off when Clint brought him up.

"Loki, you have just been punched in the face by a super soldier, maybe you should rest some more." Tony insisted and sat up.

"I am a god, Tony. Every second that friend of yours stays in coma; it will be harder for me to bring him back." Loki said and picked up his leather jacket.

Tony sighed and got up as well and took his boyfriend to the big hospital.

* * *

Loki and Tony walked into the room where the agent lay in deep sleep, hooked up to various technology and drip. Tony realized that he hadn't visited the man since he started to see his god of mischief, the very god who put the agent there in the first place. Did he want the man to wake up to this, to see the god who tried to kill him together with Iron Man? Loki didn't waste time, he walked up to the man and put his hand on his head, glowing green.

"Do you really want him to wake up? He will probably not be your best friend." Tony muttered and came to stand beside Loki.

"How can I prove to the others that I have changed if I don't return what I have taken from them?" Loki asked and moved his hands down to the man's chest. "I am starting to think it is you that don't want him to wake up." Loki then stated and looked at Tony while still healing the man.

"I do… and don't." Tony admitted and seated himself down on a chair next to the bed, watching the glowing hands. "What will he think when he wakes up and sees you and what will he think of me when he gets the news that we are together." Tony said and dragged a hand through his hair.

"I know that it won't be easy but I will feel better if I let this man continue his life awake." Loki said and moved his hands back to the head.

Tony suddenly noticed that Loki was getting pale and sweaty, on the edge of shaking. "Babe, are you alright?" Tony said and stood up beside Loki.

"Just a little more." Loki said a bit breathless.

Suddenly Phil started to stir and open his eyes. "Loki stop, he is awake now." Tony said and pulled Loki away from him, feeling his boyfriends body fall into him and he managed to sit him down on the chair beside him. "Loki, honey, please say something?" Tony asked and put his hands on either side of Loki's face.

"I'm fine… need some rest." The god answered him; he closed his eyes and felt asleep.

Tony sighed in relief and turned back to the bed where Phil was looking around tiredly. "Hey agent, welcome back." Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Stark?" Phil asked with a hoarse voice. Tony walked over to the sink and got him some water that he took happily. "Did I hear you say Loki?" Phil said and looked around and laid eyes on the sleeping god.

"Yeah, funny story." Tony started and looked over at his boyfriend. "Do you want me to tell you what has happened the past half year that you've been out?" Tony asked the man who was now looking with wide eyes at him and nodded. So Tony told him about what happened after he was stabbed, how they took down Loki and send him back to Asgard with Thor, then he was told about the two months in Asgardian prison and his punishment after that, which cause him to meet him at the Nobel fest and how they sort of escalated into a relationship, then about the month without him and the last that happened just a two days ago. Phil had listened to everything, not interrupting him, watching Tony sit down on a chair next to the god and take his hand into his.

"You love him?" Phil asked and looked at the still sleeping god.

Phil watched the billionaire look at the god with nothing but love and nodded. "I do, very much." He said and a small smile showed on his lips. Then he turned his gaze back to the agent. "Do you want me to call anyone? No one knows that we are here." Tony said and took out his phone.

"Ehm, I guess it would be wise to call the director then." Phil said with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll go do that." Tony got up and walked out of the room to make the call, leaving the god and the agent alone.

Loki started to stir, looking for the warm body he had felt just a second ago. He opened his eyes and looked around, only to lock eyes with the agent. "I guess an apology is not enough?" Loki asked and looked at the agent in the bed.

Phil chuckled. "No, not really." He answered and looked at the door Tony had gone out of. "Tony said that he loved you. Do you love him?" Phil asked and looked back at the god who had the same smile as a teenage girl who's having her first crush.

"Yes, he is the only one I loved this dearly." Loki answers the agent and looks at him with a genuine smile. "Are you feeling any pain?" Loki asked and looked at him with concern.

"No, feel like I could run a marathon." Phil said and smiled at the god, something he never thought he would do.

The door opened and Tony walked into the room and saw them both smiling. "I've missed something?" He asked and looked between them curiously.

"Not at all, my love." Loki said and smiled at his boyfriend.

Tony walked over to Loki and sat down next to him again, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "You've scared me twice today?" Tony mumbled and gave Loki a sad look.

Loki entwined his fingers into Tony's. "I'm sorry." He said and got another kiss from Tony.

"Fury is on his way by the way." Tony said and looked over at the agent that was politely looking up at the ceiling.

"Great, you can go if you want. I think your boyfriend needs some sleep." He said, looked back at the couple and smiled at them.

* * *

**Surprise, Coulson's alive ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't think that I would get back the chapters I send to my beta reader until friday, but I got this one yesterday ^^  
Maybe I'll get the rest this week, but otherwise it won't be a update until the weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Tony and Loki said goodbye to Phil and left the agent alone so he could think through all that had happened during the time he was in a coma. Loki slept peacefully in the car on their way home; Tony made a stop by McDonalds so that there would be food for Loki when he woke up. They got up to the penthouse, in hope of going to sleep on the sofa, but they had no such luck.

The elevator doors opened and what caught their eyes was the super furious soldier that stood by the windows. Tony pulled Loki behind him and put the food bags on the bureau while keeping his eyes on Steve who turned to look at them with disgust.

"What is your game, Loki?" The captain growled and walked closer to the two men.

Tony wouldn't take it, first he hits his boyfriend and now he comes up here to question him in his own house. "How dare you? First you hit him with no intentions what so ever and now you come into our house to question him. You should be happy that I'm not getting my suit and blasting you out the window." Tony growled and walks up to the soldier who lost his angry face for just a minute by Tony's words but returned quickly.

"How can you not see that he is using you? He wouldn't be able to do this if it weren't for your preferences." Steve hissed at him.

"Loki, go to the bedroom." Tony said, not leaving Steve's glaring gaze. Loki was too tired to argue with Tony, so he started to move slowly towards the door of their bedroom.

"No I want answers." Steve yelled and stepped in front of the god that backed away slowly, he wouldn't have to if it weren't for the fact that now he was really weak, he had no energy to use his teleporting or to take another hit from the soldier.

Tony came up and tried to push the soldier away. "You can get answers from me, for fuck sake." He roared at Steve. "Steve, he doesn't have a plan or anything evilly. He has been punished…"

"I know that but I don't believe him. I can't believe that you actually trust him, he is a manipulative psychopath." Steve roared back at the billionaire. He pushes Tony aside and steps up to closer to Loki for his liking and pressed him up against the wall. "You little shit will not take them away from me. If I can prove that you are the big liar you are, I will personally put you back into that prison cell in Asgard and watch them take care of you." Steve said, madness glowing in his eyes as he glares into wide, green eyes.

Something pressed to Steve's temple and a click was heard. "Step away from him or I will ruin my dad's most favorite creation." Tony hissed from the soldier's side, holding a silver gun to his head.

Steve did step away slowly from the god. "Look at you Tony, your father would look at you and tell you that you are a disgrace." Steve said with disgust as Tony stepped between him and Loki.

"Get the fuck out of my tower." Tony scared himself when he felt like he actually wanted to pull the trigger. This man has been his friend, he had been like the father figure he never had, but then he came out and he figured out that the soldier would have problems with this, but then to step so low to say that his old man would be disappointed at him.

Steve didn't say anything, he just backed away into the elevator and the doors closed. But Tony stood there, still pointing the gun at the elevator, as if Steve would suddenly launch out at them. A pair of lean arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft lips by his ear. "Love, you can lower your gun now." Loki whispered into his ear, the breath making goose bumps appear.

Tony took a deep breath and lowered the gun to his side and secured it again.

"Let's go to bed." Tony said and got out of the arms that he loved so much. HE walked over to the open drawer where he kept the gun and put it back. "So you know we have a gun you can use." He said with a small smile.

Loki nodded and looked at the drawer and then at the food bags. "I think I need to eat first." The god said and walked over to the bureau.

"If it's okay, I'm going to bed." Tony said and didn't wait for an answer, he just walked into their bedroom, took of his shoes, his pants and his shirt before lying down on his side of the bed. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like he just wanted to be alone, but he actually felt shame, a lot of it, shame that he wanted to kill his dear friend for just a second, shame for thinking for just a split second that he might be a disgrace and then felt shame for actually thinking that everything was fine until Loki came along. How could he do that, he loved Loki and he couldn't imagine a day without him. He turned around, looking at the door, wishing that his love would walk in with a smile on his face. He couldn't fall asleep until Loki was by his side again, so he could hold him close and protectively, try to get the shame to go away. Tony sighed and got up from bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the bedroom.

The god was sitting on a high chair by the kitchen island, eating a cheeseburger.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Loki asked, looking at the man with some hint of sadness in his eyes, putting down the burger.

Tony came up beside him, wrapped his arms around his slim waist and rested his forehead on Loki's shoulder. "I love you." Tony's voice was shaking and low.

Loki was quite shocked by the sudden closeness and the way his lover was shaking. He turned on the chair, faced towards him and wrapped his own arms around Tony's bare torso. "What's wrong?" He asked and stroked his back, trying to comfort Tony, even though he didn't quite know why he was this upset.

"I don't know." Tony murmured into Loki's t-shirt, fighting back the tears. "I'm scared I guess." He clutched to the god's tee in a death grip.

"Scared of what?" Loki asked and pulled away to look into glossy, chocolate brown eyes.

Tony cupped the god's cheek and stroked the sharp cheekbone with his thumb. "Of ruining us, I always fuck things up." Tony said looking deep into the pools of green.

Loki leaned into the touch of Tony's hand and kissed it. "Don't think of the future, think of now and what we have now." He whispered and leaned into his lover and gave a soft and loving kiss.

Tony's hands wrapped once again around the slim waist, deepening the kiss. Loki parted his legs so Tony could stand between them, his hands feeling the muscles in the man's biceps, and then settling on his lover's shoulder. Tony pulled back and started planted kisses on his lover's jaw line and down to his neck, where he started to suck and lick, marking him as his and wanted to show the world that someone loved this god. Tony moved up the neck to the god's ear and let his lips ghost over the ear shell. "Show me; show me how much you love me." He whispered into Loki's ear.

Loki got off the chair, took Tony's hand, entwined their fingers and led him into their bedroom. Loki closed the door and when he turned around he couldn't help but smile at his lover, who stood by the edge of their shared bed, looking at him with nothing but love. He walked up slowly to him, taking off his t-shirt in the process, reaching out for Tony; he took hold of his neck and pulled him in for a heated but loving kiss. Tony let his hands feel the skin on Loki's chest, down his stomach and to his sides, pulling him closer so their bare skin, on their chests, could touch. Loki thrust his hips into Tony's, their trapped erection responding to the friction, earning a gasp from his lover. Tony pulled Loki with him on to the bed, wanting more of him, he wanted Loki inside him. He didn't know if he was scared or nervous, all he knew was that he loved this god, and he wanted to prove it. "Show me Loki, take me, now." Tony breathed out as he felt his lover plant small kisses around the reactor.

Loki looked up at him, green eyes filled with lust and something else Tony couldn't figure out right now. "Have you ever done it before?" He asked and came up to the level as Tony's face.

Tony shook his head. "No, I want you to be my first." He said with a shy smile. Loki leaned down and kissed him deeply, one hand sliding down to Tony's crotch, massaging it through the sweatpants, hearing Tony moan and thrust up against his hand.

"Then I will make it special then." Loki whispered when they parted from the kiss. The god planted butterfly kisses down the man's chest, stomach and then stopped at the hem of his pants. Loki pulled the pants and boxers down and threw them away somewhere in the room. The tip of his tongue started at the hilt of his lover cock and moved slowly up to the head. Loki separated Tony's legs to gain access to his untouched entrance, while giving his lover a blowjob; he took the opportunity to make his magical lube appear on three of his fingers. He started to massage the ring of muscles and, at the same time, took Tony's cock in all the way until it hit the back of his throat, hearing Tony moan his name loudly and clutch to the newly changed sheets. Moving up his lover's cock, he pushed one finger in and heard Tony gasp, clenching around his finger. "Relax." Loki said after releasing the throbbing erection. The god felt his lover relax and started to move his finger in circles, looking for the man's prostate. It wasn't hard to find the bundle of nerves that made an even louder moan escape his lover. Feeling his lover was ready; he inserted a second finger and started to stretch the hole.

Tony wanted more, he wanted Loki now, but he knew that it was only two fingers and he himself always stretched men up to at least three. But he couldn't control himself and pushed down on the fingers, wanted more, more of Loki. Finally a third finger was inserted into him, stretching him more, making him ready for his first time, his first time with Loki. "Loki, I can't wait anymore." He exhaled looked down at Loki who was marking his thigh. Loki removed his fingers, a whimper escaping Tony's lips for the loss of being filled, moved up so his face was in front of Tony's looking deep into brown eyes.

"Don't you want me to use those things that you do?" Loki asked curiously, still not really certain what they're for. "What are they for?" Why hadn't he asked that earlier?

"Are we really going to talk about it now?" Tony asked with an annoyed look.

Loki took his pants and boxers off, equally naked as his boyfriend when he returned his attention to him. "I want to know." He purred and started to suck.

"Ehm… they are for… protecting… from STDs and pregnancy." Tony managed to say between moans and gasps, feeling Loki's teeth graze over the tender skin where he had sucked earlier.

"They can do that?" Loki asked and sucked on Tony's earlobe.

"Please Loki. Can we talk about this later." Tony begged; his hand going down to the neglected throbbing erection of the god, wanted it inside him.

"I want one of those on." Loki purred and went to the drawer he knew that his boyfriend kept them. He came back, took one of Tony's legs over his shoulder and looked at the little black package. "How do I put it on?" Loki asked curiously.

If it weren't for the desperation for Loki, he would have chuckled and makes a witty comment to that, but he pulled himself up, took the package from Loki, ripped it open and put it on Loki's erection and lied down again. "Now please, take me." Tony whimpered.

Loki did just that, he eased himself into him, gently and slowly, hearing him gasps and close his eyes. He waited, feeling his lover clench around him, feeling the wonderful heat and tightness. When the muscles around him eased, he started to move, slowly, gentle, leaning down to kiss Tony, to feel his tongue in his mouth. The man moaned into his mouth as he met him in each thrust. "Faster." Tony breathed out and opened his eyes to look into eyes, filled with lust. Loki fastened his rhythm, having a hard time controlling himself, but he restrained himself, for Tony's sake. He wanted it to be his lover's best time. Tony pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, his hands around the god's torso, nails digging into pale porcelain skin. "I'm close." Tony moaned, biting into Loki's shoulder.

Loki put his weight on one arm, lifted up halfway and his other hand went to Tony's erection and started to stroke it at the same rhythm as his thrusts, and Tony came, like he had never came before. "Oh god, I love you." Tony screamed. That made Loki came, the declaration of love in his boyfriend's climax and seeing his face as he came. Loki rode through his orgasm, pulling out of Tony and did what he had seen him do when he takes the condom off and threw it in the trashcan. Tony pulled him into his arms when he returned, sharing a very passionate and loving kiss.

"Was it like you wished?" Loki asked and laid his head on Tony's chest, closing his eyes in the content of feeling released and close to his boyfriend.

"More than that." Tony said and planted a kiss on his lover's head. Silence filled the room after that, that and the smell of sex. They fell asleep, no thoughts on the super soldier that had threatened and verbally assaulted them. All there was, was Tony and Loki, and their love for each other.

* * *

Steve sat in the room he was assigned to at Shield's HQ, staring at the opposite wall. How has it come to this? Had Loki taken over everyone's minds? How come he was the only one then that wasn't affected? The serum? But Stark couldn't be affected so easily? But how would he know how a homosexual mind works? If he was affected, then why did he look so hurt when he told him that he was a disgrace? So many questions and no one to answer them, no one he knew that he could trust. Maybe he could kidnap Loki and put him somewhere to see how everyone would react? It was some kind of plan but he needed to think about it some more, feeling relieved to be out of the tower, where he had felt like under pressured, confused and lost.

A knock was heard on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, come in." He said and turned his gaze towards the door.

The door opened and in walked two very determined assassins walked in. "We heard the news." Natasha said and sat down on the desk chair, Clint leaning on the desk, close to Natasha.

"About Coulson?" Steve asked with a small smile, hiding his anger, sorrow and confusion from his team mates.

"Well that too." Clint said and nodded. "But we were more thinking of the fact that you have been thrown out." The archer pointed out to the soldier.

"I can't stand it." Steve said and dragged his hand over his face.

Natasha leaned forward in the chair, eyeing the soldier. "That Tony is gay or the fact that Loki is partly an avenger now?" She asked him.

Steve looked up at her narrowed eyes. "Everything, it's all so bizarre. Tony was a playboy, sleeping with different girls every day. Loki was insane and we beat him, stopped him from taking over the world. Now the playboy has become gay and is together with the most wanted villain in the world. Why is it just me that thinks that Loki is up to something?" Steve was now standing up, arms reached out and anger showing in his eyes.

Natasha had leaned back, but was still calm, knowing that the soldier is too nice to attack them, and probably didn't dare to either, he might be a super soldier, but they were still world class assassins. "What if we tell you what Loki has been through? He was kind enough to tell us what happened to him when he fell into the abyss." Natasha offered, looking up at Clint who nodded.

"You think that would change my mind?" Steve exclaimed and started to pace, feeling cornered like a wild animal.

"It might, so sit down and listen." Clint said with a stern voice, eyes glaring at the soldier.

Steve sighed, walked back to his bed and sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, so sorry for the long wait. My beta reader needs to study and got sick because of the stress, so I told her to take her time. But I got two chapters today that were corrected so you'll get one tomorrow as well.  
Hope you'll like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Loki woke up slowly, feeling his boyfriend breath calmly beside him, his arm draped over Tony's chest and his nose nuzzled into the crock of Tony's neck. He had never felt so happy waking up, he couldn't think of a day before this, that he woken up this happy before. Loki moved a bit so he could lie on his pillow, but kept his hand on Tony's chest, watching him sleep peacefully. Tony started to shift a bit, obviously missing the closeness from Loki, because he turned towards him and his arm flung over Loki's waist. The god chuckled a bit and moved closer again, his lips just a few millimeters away from Tony's, sharing the same air, noses touching gently. Tony was slowly waking up when he had turned to find the warmth of Loki's body, and now laying this close, noses touching and his lips ghosting over thin, smooth lips. So he closed the distant, feeling their lips moving synchronized, slowly and loving, and a perfect morning kiss after a special night.

"Good morning." Loki whispered when they parted, looking into, now opened and tired, brown eyes.

"Good morning." Tony answered and pulled Loki's body closer to his, earning a chuckle from his love.

Loki embraced his love and planted another soft kiss on his lips. "Feeling any pain?" He asked when he settled his head on the pillow again.

Tony gave him his usual cocky smirk. "Just a little sour." He answered and sighed, content of the wonderful morning which they hadn't had for a while, actually never had. Every morning one of them would wake up and go to the bathroom or kitchen, they hadn't really shared many mornings together either, this was their fourth morning, waking up beside each other.

Tony stroked back some black strands that where draped over Loki's cheek, and tucked them behind his ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered and saw a pink blush creeping up the god's face. Tony chuckled and planted a kiss on Loki's cheek, earning a relaxed sigh from his god.

Sadly the wonderful moment was ruined by the assembly alarm and Jarvis voice, causing both of them to sit up abruptly.

_'Sorry to interrupt you sirs, but it appears that Doom is making havoc in DC.'_ The AI informed them, turning on the TV screen, the news already showing the scene.

"Damn." Tony grunted and got out of bed, finding comfortable clothes to have in the suit. Looking over to the bed he noticed that it was empty. Searching the room for his love and found him in the walk in closet, wearing a pair of blue jeans and the green hoodie he had worn in Australia. "Maybe its best that you wait here until the battle is over and we call for you." He stated and walked over to Loki, who was pulling the arms of the hoodie up to his elbows.

"But what if someone needs help right away?" Loki asked Tony and looked at him with an annoyed look. Yeah, he was defenseless, but he hated being treated like a damsel in distress.

"Loki, I know you aren't weak and you can defend yourself. But please, for me." Tony pretty much begged, sitting down on the daybed that was placed in the middle of the room filled with designer clothing around them.

Loki sighed and crouched down in front of Tony, putting his hands on his thighs. "This is not about Doom, is it?" Loki asked and stroked the thigh gently, lovingly.

"I can't keep my eyes on Steve all the time." Tony muttered and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a bit tired. "Just this time, when we get back, I'll go down to the lab and make some kind of weapon for you to have so you can defend yourself." Tony said, taking one of Loki's hands in his and plants a kiss on his knuckles.

Loki sighed and dragged his hand through his hair, taking it out of his face. "I don't know if Odin will be happy that I will have a weapon." He muttered and looked up at Tony again.

"We can talk about it later. Just promise me to stay here until someone call for you." Tony said and stood up, feeling stressed of having to leave as soon as possible, but not wanting to go.

"Fine." Loki said, they got out to the bedroom and Loki sat down on the bed, watching the news of the scene in DC.

"Love you." Tony said and took off to the lab, to get his suit.

* * *

Steve ran down the street, suited up and shield in hand, knocking doom boots out of the way to get to the source, not really knowing what it was. Iron Man flew past him, blasting some boots that were climbing the walls of the White House, Natasha and Clint were in front of the gates of the house, shooting down more boots, Thor was busy behind the house, smashing the robots down with Mjolnir, Bruce still in the jet, Steve didn't feel that it was serious enough to bring the Hulk into this. There were a lot of them, more than they were used to and everyone was wondering if Doom had gotten himself a factory or something because they were coming in thousands.

Steve stops in front of a dozen boots, all focused on him. He starts a fight, but doesn't notice another one attacking him from behind. Suddenly, he felt pain shooting in his left shoulder. "Dammit." He groans, but keeps fighting until he can get away from them, hiding behind some dumpsters in a small ally. He feels his suit getting soaked, probably with blood, panting and grunting he reaches for the com. "I need medical help." He exhales and leans his head back on the brick wall. A green shimmer appears a few feet away from him and suddenly a tall man, in jeans and a green hood stands in front of him, hands up in surrender.

"I am only here to help you, Captain." Loki says calmly, knowing that Tony would not be happy about this. But he was not going to argue with Fury about this, seeing this quarrel as something between the couple and Steve only.

Steve eyed the god suspiciously, he had listened to the assassins and knew what had happened to Loki. Sure, he had felt some pity on the god, specially the part of two months in that prison and that he had been mind controlled as well. But could he still trust him?

"If you let me help you, you will be back in the battle immediately." Loki tried and moved a step forward, still hands up. In the end Steve sighed and nodded in agreement. The god moved over to him slowly and crouched down at his side, making a motioned for the soldier to bend forward, so he could see the wound. It was a pretty deep clean cut from a blade, but it had luckily missed important organs so he just needed to close the wound. He still needed to rest from waking Coulson up and it took some energy to teleport himself to DC, so he knew that he would have to stay hidden after healing the captain. He put a hand on the wound, closed his eyes and focused. When he was done he felt drained and exhausted, patting the soldier on the back as a sign that he was done and wasn't surprised when Rogers took off without looking back at him.

Loki stayed put, leaning on the brick wall, trying not to fall asleep in the middle of the battle. He heard the blasting from his boyfriend's suit, guns shooting and the boom from Mjolnir, remembering the day he failed, the day he was supposed to succeed and become the rightful king. Loki shook his head, wanted the bad thoughts to go away, blaming his weak status as the cause of this thoughts.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the god of mischief and lies." A calm and almost poisonous voice was heard. Loki looked up and saw a man, dressed in a big black coat, hood over his head and a metal mask covering his face. "I must say that I am a fan of your work and your abilities. I dreamed of the day I would meet you. Why don't you join me? We can take over this planet and then the universe! Together we can rule the world!" The man said, sounding extremely crazy. Did he sound that crazy when he had tried to take over Midgard?

He needed to get away from him, but he didn't have the energy to teleport. He was defenseless once again, all he could use was his silver tongue. He managed to stand up but still needed the wall for support. "It's always lovely to meet a fan, but I have to disappoint you. I work alone." Loki said and slowly started to move out of the ally onto the now empty street, in hope of someone seeing them. "Why would a god like me work with a puny mortal like you? Besides, your little overtake is not going so well right now, is it?" Loki said with a sneer, almost out of the ally.

Doom followed him, oblivious to what the god was doing. "You didn't do too well either and here on earth I am a god." Doom hissed at him, they were now on the street. Loki wanted to look around for the others, but if he did, Doom would know that he had planned this, so he kept his focus on the maniac. "If you don't join me now, I will find a way to end that sad little life of yours." Doom raised his hand towards Loki, ready to blast him into a wall when Iron Man came swooping down and blasted him into a wall instead.

"Don't you dare touch him." Tony growled behind his faceplate, walking towards the man who was having a hard time standing up because of his big black coat.

"Stark, we got him." The assassins came up to him, pointing their guns at the struggling man. "Blast him unconscious." Natasha said with a bored expression on her face.

Tony did just that, watching the man fall to the ground and then turned to his boyfriend. Loki was sitting on the ground, bent forward and breathing heavily. "Loki." Tony exclaimed and walked over to him, crouching down on one knee in front of him, opening face plate.

Loki looked up with a weak smile and took the metal hand that were reached out to him and was pulled up to his feet. "I'm fine, Tony. Just need some more sleep." He said and leaned into the suit.

"You promised to stay home." Tony said, hurt and anger in his voice.

Loki sighed and nodded. "Fury said that Rogers needed help." Loki said and rested his head on the cold and hard metal of Tony's suit.

"Fury wants us in for a debriefing." Clint yelled from the jet.

"We'll meet you there." Tony said and dropped his face plate down, picked Loki up, knowing that he liked the ride they had in Australia. "Hold on tight." He said and took off.

* * *

"You fucking idiot." Tony yelled when he walked into the command room of the hellicarrier, out of his suit. The assassins, Steve, Bruce and Thor were already seated at the big table and Fury stood at his usual spot by his monitors.

Loki walked in behind Tony, feeling well enough to walk by himself now and sat down next to Clint who gave him a worried look. "I'm fine." Loki said with a smile at the archer.

"What has made the genius so angry?" Fury muttered, focused on one monitor.

Tony walked over to Steve, who stood up when the angry billionaire walked into the room. "You just left Loki, when he was weak!" Tony yelled, standing too close for Steve's liking, so he did something he should not do when there is an angry and protecting boyfriend that is pissed at him, he shoved him backwards, causing him to fall on his back. Tony shook his head, got up and tried to launch himself on the soldier, but was stopped by the god of thunder who just picked him up, letting him trash and yell in the air. "Put me down, for fuck sake." Tony demanded, looking back at Thor who was looking at him with concern.

"Not until you calm down, Stark." Thor said, keeping him in the air.

"Thor, put him down." Loki said from his seat, he wanted to stand up and calm Tony down himself, but just the thought made the headache, he was having, even worse. "Tony, please. Calm down." Loki tried with a calm voice.

"No, fucking way." Tony said furiously. "You are supposed to be all protecting and shit, but you leave a weak god alone who just saved your fucking shoulder. You're not a super hero." Tony spit the words out, dripping with poison, as he stared at the captain that looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stark, I thought he could take care of himself." Steve said and shrugged his shoulder as he sat down again.

"Bullshit, you probably didn't look at him! If you had, you've would have seen how pale and tired he was. Fuck, I'll bet that you didn't even say 'thank you'." He growled. His statement was confirmed when the soldier couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Loki, do you need anything?" Natasha suddenly asked the god. She had noticed the way he was rubbing his temples, closing his eyes and still looking pale.

"I'll get him something to get the headache away." Bruce said and got up, honestly, he needed to get out of there, the screaming made his blood pump too quickly.

"Is this the reason why Rogers wanted to move into our dorms?" Fury suddenly spoke, done with the monitors and was now watching at the man who was yelling at the captain.

"He fucking hit Loki and threatened him and insulted me. I wanted him out!" Tony growled, not leaving his gaze from the soldier who still was looking down at the floor.

Bruce came back with a glass of water and some pills. "Here, take these." He said with a small smile and then turned to the arguing men. "If you don't calm down right now, the other guy will have a say in it." Bruce said with a stern voice, making everyone stop moving, even breathing.

Tony stopped fighting the air, so Thor put him down and led him to a chair next to Loki, who had taken the pills and was now swallowing the water like he hadn't drank in days. The silence in the room kept going for another few minutes, everyone waiting for someone to break the ice. Loki had taken Tony's hand, entwined their fingers and rested his head on Tony's shoulder, closed eyes.

"Well then. Let's talk about how that crazy genius managed to make 3000 boots without us knowing it." Fury said and walked over to the table, looking at each and every one of them. Steve was not looking at anyone, the words from the billionaire obviously hit the right button, Bruce was taking deep breaths, Clint and Natasha was watching Bruce and Thor was watching his brother, who looked like he had fallen asleep, Tony had his nose nuzzled into the god's hair.

"I thought that was your job." Tony stated and looked over at Fury with an annoyed face, feeling his boyfriend squeeze his hand.

Fury sighed, knowing that no one in this room was thinking clearly at the moment, maybe the assassins, maybe. "You know what? Go home!" Fury said and walked back to the monitors.

Steve was immediately gone and no one following him, Bruce and the assassins went to the jet to get it started, Tony helped Loki up and let him lean on him.

"Oh and Stark." Fury called out. Tony sighed and turned to look at the director. "Fix whatever it is that is making this tension in the team." He said and waved him of like a bus boy.

Tony was just about to argue with that when Loki interrupted him. "Let's go home." Loki said with a low voice and they walked to the jet, but all Tony was thinking was that this was not over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the other chapter I got back yesterday :P  
Now I'm still waiting for more chapters from my beta reader and I will probably get them during this week, so you know ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Tony woke up the next morning by the sunlight reflection on the other building, casting a golden light in their room. He was on his side, holding Loki from behind, feeling him breath peacefully, clearly not annoyed by the light in the room. Tony sighed, planted a soft kiss to the god's shoulder before slowly getting out of bed, he had stuff to do after all. First a quick shower, putting on some clothes and then sneaked out of the room towards the elevator. In the elevator he tried to think of the best way to ease in to the request he had. The doors of the elevator open, revealing the god of thunder's flat. Thor was sitting on the couch, watching the television, dressed in a sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair up in a small ponytail and in his hand was a cup of probably tee.

"Good morning, Point Break." Tony said and walked over to him.

Thor smiled at him, looking a bit tired. "Good morning, Man of Iron. What do I own the pleasure of your visit?" The god asked and puts his cup down on the coffee table.

Tony sat down on the other side of the couch, looking determined at Thor. "I want you to go and ask Odin if Loki can have some of his magic back." Tony said straight out, hoping that he wouldn't have to argue about this, he had done enough of that yesterday.

Thor had a sad look in his eyes but his face just went as blank as Loki could be. "You know the punishment, Stark. Odin will not give him his magic back until he has learned his lesson." Thor said and sighed.

"He has already done that. Besides, we can't have him as out physician if he can't protect himself. Just give him something." Tony tried to convince Thor.

Thor rubbed his eyes and sighed again. "I'll have to agree that it's tough to be out there, not knowing if he is safe… I'll see what I can do." Thor finally said and leaned back on the couch.

"Thanks buddy." Tony said and stood up from the couch.

"How is he?" Thor said, watching the billionaire move to the elevator.

Tony stopped and turned to him with a small smile. "He is sleeping and I'll make sure that he gets something to eat when he wakes up." He answered the god, who nodded. "See you later." Tony said and walked into the elevator, taking him to the lab.

* * *

Tony started to work on the repairs on his suit, drinking coffee and waited for his love to find him. Music on a high volume in the room, right now he was singing along to 'I was made for loving you' by Kiss, thinking that he must let Loki listened to it later. Suddenly, his music was turned down and he groaned.

_Sir, it appears that Mr. Rogers is downstairs. He wants to talk._ Jarvis told him and waited for an answer.

Tony felt something clench in his chest by hearing that name of the super soldier. Should he talk to him? Was he here to make trouble? The only way to get answers was to let him come up. Tony grunted. "Let him up." He moved over to one of his work tables and put his newly fixed gauntlet, he did not want to be alone in a room with a super soldier, whose intentions was unanswered, unarmed.

The elevator doors opened and Steve walked in, only to stop when he saw the gauntlet on Tony's hand, faced towards him. "I only want to talk." Steve clarified and put his hands up in surrender.

"Then say what you want to say." Tony said with a stern voice, but kept the gauntlet trained on the captain.

Steve sighed and stayed where he was. "I just wanted to apologies for my behavior towards you." Steve put his hands down. "I did not mean to say that you are a disgrace. I was angry and… I don't know… confused, maybe." He dragged a hand through his blond hair.

"So you are just here to apologies for how you have treated me these past few months?" Tony asked and leaned on the work table and took down his arm.

Steve let out a breath of relief for not being targeted anymore. "Yeah, I guess I am." Steve said and leaned on the wall.

Tony snorted and narrowed his eyes at the soldier. "Honestly, I don't care anymore what you think of me. What's upsets me is how you have treated Loki, my boyfriend." Tony growled.

Steve frowned. "What did you expect? He tried to take over the human race and now he is all good-guy that is in love with the very man that ruined his plans." Steve yelled back at him. "Tell me that you don't find that suspicious." The soldier said with narrowed eyes.

Tony looked at Steve with wide eyes. He wanted to punch him, kick him and then throw him out. But he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, thinking about what his team mate just said. True, when he put it like that, it sounded suspicious, but then why did everyone else trust him? Why hadn't Loki killed them all now that he was in and allowed to walk freely?

_Sir, Loki wants to come down to the lab. He seems worried._ Jarvis interrupted their arguing.

Tony sighed and looked over at Steve. "Let him come down, Jarvis… You, move away from the elevator." Tony demanded. The last thing he wanted was Loki to close to Steve.

Steve sighed, but did what he was told and moved further into the lab, but kept his distant from Tony. "Answer me, don't you find all this suspicious." Steve repeated.

The elevator doors opened and Loki, dressed in sweatpants and another one of Tony's shirts, walked into the lab, first smiling at Tony, but it faded away when he noticed the gauntlet on his boyfriend's arm and then saw Steve in the corner. "Tony, what's going on?" He asked cautiously and looked at Tony again.

"Actually, I have no fucking clue." Tony said and reached out his arm to him, wanting him to get close to him. Loki moved slowly over to him, Tony's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. "And to answer your question Steve." Tony said and looked over at the soldier again. "No, I trust him and I love him. If you can't deal with this, I want you to leave right now." Tony said with a stern voice and straightened his back.

Steve looked at the couple, he saw the way Loki looked at Tony with confusion, but also a lot of love. "Thank you, Loki." He suddenly said.

Loki looked over at the soldier, eyebrows drawn together in more confusion. "For what?" He asked with a low voice.

"For healing me. And sorry, for leaving you alone." Steve clarified and looked over at Tony who gave him a small smirk, like telling him that he did good, like a small child.

Loki only nodded and gave him a small smile. "Is your shoulder fine?" He then asked the soldier who absently put his hand where the wound had been.

"Yeah, you did a good job." He said and actually managed a smile towards the god. He felt relived, like a stone had been lifted from his stomach. He didn't trust him, but since everyone else was giving the god a chance, he could do it as well. "I should head back to the HQ." He announced and started to walk towards the elevator.

Tony sighed. "If you want, you can come back and live here?" Tony said and took the gauntlet off and watched Loki jump up on the worktable to sit.

Steve stopped and looked over at Tony with a smile. "I will think about it." He said and walked into the elevator.

Tony put the gauntlet on the table and rubbed his eyes. "Love, are you okay?" Loki asked him from where he was sitting.

Tony looked over to him and gave him a smile. "Yeah, it's just been a busy few days, that's all." He walked over to Loki, stood between his parted legs and put his hands on his lean hips. Loki wrapped his own arms around his neck and rested his forehead on Tony's. "Are you feeling better?" Tony asked and started making small circles with his thumbs on Loki's hipbones.

"Yeah, just hungry." Loki said with a smirk, leaned in and met Tony's lips in a loving kiss.

When they parted Tony took Loki's hand, the god jumped of the counter, Tony turning everything down and they went upstairs to eat.

* * *

Thor walked on the path in the royal gardens of Asgard, looking for his mother. He realized that he hadn't been home for weeks and mentally slapped himself for it. His mother sat by the beautiful fountain she had built in the middle of all the colorful flowers. She was dressed in a slim golden dress that shimmered in the sun, and her long, golden hair lay in waves down her back. "Mother." Thor said, putting on a big smile for his mother.

Frigga turned and a huge, yet graceful, smile appeared on her face, she stood up and embraced her son who she had missed so dearly. "My son, welcome home." Her silken voice whispered into his ear.

"It's been too long, mother." Thor said and released her, feeling a lean smooth hand on his cheek.

"It has, tell me about your adventures." She said and led him to the fountain to sit down on. Of course, all the adventures that had happened recently involved Loki, and he noticed how his mother looked so sad when he told her about the month Loki and his lover had split up, but she was glowing with happiness when she knew that he was fine and together with a man that loved him. "I must meet this Man of Iron." Frigga stated with a loving smile. "Is he taking care of Loki?" She then asked worriedly.

Thor chuckled and nodded. "He is very protective of him." He told her and was surprised to see a big and warm smile on her lips. "Well, mother. I have to go and see father. I'll talk to Loki about you coming down to Midgard." He said and got a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before he started to walk to the great hall.

Trying to think of the best way to open the discussion about letting Loki get some magic back, he didn't noticed one of the warriors three coming towards him. "Thor, old pal how are you?" Fandral asked and patted Thor on the shoulder with his usual smirk in place.

"Fandral, I'm well. And how are you?" Thor asked with his warm smile.

"Oh you know how it is to be wanted by most women, a very busy schedule. How is your brother Loki?" Fandral asked carefully, trying to make it sound that he was just making small talk. What no one knew was that Loki and Fandral used to have a fling once. Well, for Fandral it was more than a fling, but Loki's feelings was never outspoken.

"My brother is well, extremely well actually. He has become one of the Avengers and is in a relationship with one of them." Thor told him with a happy smile. What he didn't see was Fandral's heart breaking slowly.

"Oh, is he happy?" Fandral asked, pleased that he didn't sound as heartbroken as he felt.

Thor's smile said it all; he looked so proud and happy when his friend asked him that question. "Extremely." Thor said and looked like he was day dreaming. "Excuse me, friend. But, I have to speak to father." Thor said and walked away from the man, who was slowly losing his mind.

The gates to the great hall opened and Thor walked in with great steps, making important men and women step aside. "Thor, what do you wish to speak of?" Odin's voice boomed in the hall, sitting on his throne and signing something of importance.

"It's the matter of Loki's punishment." Thor stated and bowed once he reached the stairs to the throne. Odin nodded and allowed him to proceed. "We find it worrisome that Loki must be in battle unarmed." Thor started and looked at his father.

"What are you asking for, my son?" Odin asked and put his full focus on Thor, all the others in the room didn't matter.

"Stark wishes for you to give Loki some magic back, so he can at least protect himself." Thor told him and waited for the argument about a mortal wish for ten more wishes.

"Does he know what he is asking of me?" Odin asked with a stern voice.

Thor sighed. "All he is thinking about is his lover's safety, father." Thor said truthfully.

Odin sighed and nodded. "Don't they have weapons of their own that Loki could master?" The All-father asked his son, actually sounding excited by his question.

"Yes, father. They have many different weapons. I shall ask the Man of Iron to give him a weapon that fits him." Thor said and gave his father a smile.

"Tell your friend that it is with great gratitude that he takes care of Loki." Odin said with his usual royal voice, the realization of important people still being close, made him keep up the image of a king.

"I will, father. And mother wishes to visit Midgard someday to meet Loki's lover." Thor said with a bigger smile, anxious to let his mother meet Loki again, she haven't seen him since he was brought to Midgard, and every time Loki would come to Asgard for his monthly visits, they would stay in the room to the bifrost.

"I will see to it that her wish will be granted." Odin's smile was warm now and everyone who knew him knew that the thought of his wife always puts a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you father, now I must head back to Midgard." Thor made a last bow and left the great hall.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch in their living room, the news was on the big screen, a tablet in his hand and a cup of coffee placed on the coffee table. The news showed the attack on the White House from yesterday, and the president was giving a speech where he was thanking the Avengers for their brave actions. On the tablet Tony was looking through the stock market from his company, which reminded him that he needed to call Pepper and ask her on what New Year's Eve party he was going to tomorrow. Loki came out from their bedroom, dressed in jeans and black t-shirt, just showered and his hair was slicked back and had just stopped dripping. He came over to Tony with a smile on his face. Tony put the tablet down and took Loki's hand to guide him to sit on his lap. "Hello, sexy." Tony said and settled an arm around the lean waist, one of Loki's arms was draped around his shoulder to hold himself up and close.

Loki chuckled and gave Tony a soft kiss. "I'm glad to see your normal behavior back." The god said when they parted, with a smirk on his face.

Tony laughed at that. "Could you give me my coffee?" Tony asked his boyfriend. Loki smiled and got the cup from the table and before giving it to Tony, he took a sip himself, watching his love raise one eyebrow at him and chuckled. Loki gave him the cup and he took a sip before sharing a coffee tasting kiss with the god. "I realized that I have never taken you out on a date yet." Tony stated when they parted, earning a wide grin from Loki.

"I would say that our time on Iceland was kind of a date." Loki stated and poked Tony's nose, which made the man frown.

"No, I want to take you out… Would you like to be my date for the New Year's Eve party?" Tony asked and looked Loki seriously in the eyes.

Loki bit his lower lip and looked down, trying to hide the small blush that threatened to appear. He looked up at Tony again with smile on his face. "I would love to."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go :P **

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Tony and Loki were interrupted in their little make out session on the couch by a bright light from outside. Loki looked out and Tony pushed himself up so he could also see the thunder god on their helipad, dressed in his formal Asgardian attire. Loki sighed with annoyance and got of his boyfriend. Tony just chuckled and pulled his t-shirt down and got off the couch to go meet his team mate. "I hope he brings good news." Tony murmured and walked over to the door to let the god into their home.

"What news?" Loki asked confusedly, still sitting on the couch, getting his hair out of his face. But Loki did not get an answer because his love was already at the door and greeted Thor with a hug.

"Brother, I see you are well again." Thor stated with a happy smile as he and Tony walked to the kitchen.

"We were about to order some Chinese, you want to join us?" Tony asked, oblivious to ask Loki if he wanted the god he once called brother to eat dinner with them. Tony didn't see when Loki made a face of annoyance and slight anger.

Thor was equally oblivious as the billionaire as he only heard food. "I'm famished, so yes." Thor answered with an even bigger smile.

Loki rolled his eyes but walked over to the two who was looking at a menu from Tony's favorite place. After deciding what they wanted, Tony told Jarvis to place the order, and the three avengers waited in the communal area, watching the TV in silent. No one knew exactly why it was silent; no one seemed to want to talk until the food had arrived. Thor was occupying one couch, watching the rerun of Friends, having a hard time understanding why to laugh when the program indicated that it was a joke. Tony leaned into a corner on the other couch and Loki leaning against him, holding Tony's hand and actually understood the jokes and laughed with Tony. The food arrived and the man and gods seated themselves by the kitchen island, propped on a high chair each and their food in front of them.

"So I talked to father." Thor started and opened his box with food, getting the attention from both Tony and Loki.

"Great, what did he say?" Tony asked the thunder god, ignoring the confused look Loki was giving them.

"He said that he would rather want Loki to master a Midgardian weapon." Thor answered and took a bite form a deep-fried chicken.

Loki was just about to question them on what they were talking about, but Tony was faster. "Well I guess that will work to." Tony said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Loki said with a stern voice, eyeing his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

Tony looked up at Loki and gave him a small smile. "I asked Thor to go and see Odin and ask him if you could have a bit of your magic back. So you can protect yourself." Tony explained, his smile fading away when he saw the anger in his boyfriend's eyes.

"You went behind my back and wished for Thor to go and plead for me to Odin, to give me my magic back?" Loki said with a low stern voice.

Thor knew that this was not going to end well, so he decided to give them the last news before disappearing to his flat. Tony took a sip of his water when Thor told them "Oh and mother and father wants to come and see how you are doing, they will be visiting soon." Thor said and took off with his food, but didn't miss the fact that the water that had been in Tony's mouth was spurted out of Tony's mouth.

When Thor was gone Loki got up and put his food in the fridge, his appetite gone after watching Thor stuff his face with it. "I never thought that I would have to meet your parents." Loki heard Tony mumble behind him and that just put him over the edge.

Loki spun around, glaring at the stunned man by the counter. "They are not my parents." He yelled and stormed off to their bedroom and locked the door.

Tony was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Loki's scream and saw him storm off. "Dammit." He ground and dragged a hand through his hair. Tony got up and walked slowly towards the closed door, trying to think of a way to get Loki to open the door without him having asking Jarvis to unlock it. He knocked on the door and waited for a respond, but got nothing. "Loki, please open the door." Tony said and listened for any sign of life in there. "Loki, I just never met someone's parents before… I know you don't see them as that anymore but they still are the people that raised you, a good job by the way." Tony felt so stupid talking to a door, only hoping that Loki was listening. "What Odin did I don't agree with but he did let you stay here and let you be with me. He saved us from Shield, it is only fair that he gets to come here and see how you doing." Tony was now tired of standing by the door so he sat down, and leaned on the opposite wall, watching the door. "You know, when I was in the lab, before Steve arrived, I was listening to a song that I wanted to let you hear. I guess I could sing the course for you if you want?" Tony waited for an answer, but once again got nothing. He took it as the god didn't care if he sang it or not. He would have wanted to do it, seeing his face, but that was not going to happen.

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me…?_

Tony stopped when he heard the door unlock and open. Loki stood there, leaning against the door frame. His face said that he was hurt and sad, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Why did you go behind my back?" Loki asked with a stern voice.

Tony didn't move he looked up at his boyfriend with a sad smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise, like a welcome present for you joining us from me." Tony said and looked down at his hands that were in his lap. "And I want you to be able to protect yourself."

Loki sighed and got his hair out of his face. "You know I'm not on great terms with the Odinson." Loki said and looked at Tony again.

"Why don't you call them your family?" Tony asked and looked up at Loki, regretting the question immediately, because Loki was looking at him with a stare that could compete with Fury.

"You know what they have done to me, or what Odin did to me." Loki hissed at the man on the floor.

"But Frigga and Thor haven't done anything to you… okay sure, Thor was an ass before coming here, but he does love you." Tony said, feeling that maybe this wasn't his place to discuss this with Loki.

"Why do you have to bring this up?" Loki said and was on his way into the room again, but Tony launched himself forward and grabbed Loki's leg, almost causing him to fall but he caught himself on the doorframe and turned around to look at the man that had a firm grip on his calf. "Tony, let me go." Loki grunted, trying to get his leg out of the firm grip without hurting his love.

"No, we need to talk about this. I can see that it's eating you up." Tony said, he got up on his feet, not letting go of Loki on his way up and in the end he held Loki's hand, but Loki was not holding his back. "Talk to me." Tony said and moved closer to Loki so he was also in the bedroom.

Loki sighed and looked away. "I don't know if I can." The god murmured and leaned on the doorframe again, feeling Tony squeeze his hand.

Tony nodded. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me now. But I will be here and listen when you are ready." He said and started to make smooth circles on the hand that finally responded and held him back.

Loki gave him a small smile and looked at him again. "You have a nice voice." He said and chuckled.

It took Tony a minute to remember his singing and he chuckled as well. "Good enough to get your attention anyway." He responded, leaning forward and planted a loving kiss on Loki's lips. The god's free hand moved to Tony's neck and deepened the kiss, feeling his lover's tongue in his mouth, stroking over his tongue and teeth. Loki moaned and the hand he was holding Tony's hand with, moved up his strong arm slowly. Tony pushed one leg in between Loki's and moved closer to the god so their bodies were touched, hands working on getting each other's t-shirt off so they had access to more skin. Tony pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss Loki's neck and collarbone. "I love you." He whispered between each kiss on the visible bone.

Loki grinds his crotch on Tony's leg and moaned by the pleasant friction. Tony took Loki's hand and moved them to the bed, pushing Loki on to it and then moved to straddle the god, leaning down so their lips were almost touching. "Tonight I'm fucking you." Tony whispered and closed the gap, sharing a heated and passionate kiss.

* * *

Happy drove the car through New York, the window to the backseat was closed to give the two lovers some privacy. Tony and Loki sat very close to each other, holding hands and giving each other small and soft kisses. Loki was dressed in a neat black suit, white shirt and a green, with golden stripes tie. Tony was in one of his favorite suits, grey, with a deep red shirt and a black tie.

Tony realized that this was their first time going out in public, if you don't count the time at the hospital, and he was kind of nervous. What if they recognized Loki? "How is it that no one has recognized you yet?" Tony asked after giving Loki another soft kiss.

Loki shrugged his shoulder. "Shield destroyed most of the footage from that day so no one has seen my face up close, and I think people have simply moved on with their lives." He explained and looked out the window to see families, couples and some lonely people walk the streets of New York, hopefully on their way to a party, or a simple gathering to celebrate the coming year.

"Well, then I'm going to show the world tonight that Tony Stark is not available anymore." Tony said and kissed the god's hand that he was holding, causing Loki to look at him again with a warm smile.

"I love you, Tony." Loki said and leaned over and puts his lips over his boyfriend, putting all his love in the kiss.

"We are here, sirs." Happy's voice interrupted them; they could hear the chauffer getting out of the car to open their door.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked and squeezed the god's hand. Loki nodded and the door opened, letting them get out, flashes and people yelling questions, in hope of their voice getting heard over the others. Tony led Loki to the spot where most cameras were pointing at. "Let's fulfill this moment with a picture." Tony snaked an arm around Loki's waist, pulling him close, looking into each other's eyes, while the cameras almost blinded them. Loki's arm was put on Tony's shoulder and to dare him just a little, he leaned in and a smirk appeared when Tony closed the distant, sharing a loving kiss. The press screamed more questions and fan girls screamed just because their hero was kissing a man.

"Stark! Do you love him?" One of the press men asked and was heard quite clear, causing everyone else, that found the question interesting, to get quiet.

Tony smiled and looked over to the press. "Yes I do." He said, his boyfriend leaning down and planted a soft kiss on his temple. "Now I'm going to get my boyfriend a drink." Tony said and led Loki inside, taking the elevator up to the top floor where the party was. The view was amazing, perfect for watching firework. The floor was renovated classy, yet stylish and a giant bar in the middle, with four bartenders being busy. "So what can I get you?" Tony asks when they step out of the elevator.

Loki thinks for a bit and then smiles wickedly. "Do you remember what I drank the first time we met in Sweden, at the hotel?" He watched Tony think for a bit until he seemed to remember and walked to the bar. Loki chuckles and walks over to the big windows, looking out over the city and sees the tower, the Avengers tower, his home. He has a home and a man that he loves, he might not be complete without his magic, but it feels better being with Tony, like he is the one holding the magic he doesn't have anymore. People was staring at him, girls checking him out and even some guys as well, but he was for one man and one man only. Like Tony sang, _he was made for loving him_, and no one could change that.

Loki could see in the window Tony approaching with two glasses in each hand. "A white lady for my honey, that sounds weird." Tony said with a grin and gave Loki his drink who only chuckled and gave Tony a small kiss as thanks. "Does the tower stand out?" Tony asked, his arm snaking its way back to Loki's waist, and they both watched the Avengers tower.

"Yeah it does, but it's your tower so it's builed to stand out." Loki said and heard Tony laugh beside him.

"Mr. Tony Stark." A man came up to them, skinny, hair waxed up, glasses, and a white suit on. "It's been a while." The man said with a cocky grin.

"When did you get of prison, Hammer?" Tony said with a stern voice, looking at the man with hate and annoyance.

"Oh, I think it was about two weeks ago." Hammer answered with a shit eating grin. "How have you been? I've heard that you've gone from women to men." He said and looked at Loki with a raised eyebrow.

Tony just felt the need to punch his ass. "Oh, I'm fine. Company going great and being Iron Man you know, is always busy. And yes, in fact I changed up to just one man." Tony said and pulled Loki closer to him, feeling Loki's hand stroke up his back and place it self on his shoulder.

"I can see that. Well, now I'm the only one on top in the war business." He said with a proud smile, like he has been a good boy that got straight A's.

"What's your name sir?" Loki suddenly asked, eyeing the skinny man in front of him.

Hammer gave him his trademark smile. "Justin Hammer, nice to meet you…" The man reached out his hand.

Loki looked at it but didn't touch it. "Loki." He answered Hammer who took his hand back with a raised eyebrow. "So you mean Mr. Hammer that my boyfriend had to leave the business for you to get on top?" The god said with a wicked smirk. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the sassiness from Loki, seeing the awful grin disappear on Hammer's face. "I guess it is not a good idea for you to get into the clean energy business then." Loki ended and took a sip from his drink, eyeing the man in front of them.

Justin straightened his suit jacket and cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lady over there that is waiting for a drink." Hammer said and walked away from the smirking couple.

Tony turned fully towards Loki and took him in for a deep kiss. "You are so hot when you're sassy." Tony stated when they parted. Someone stated it was about ten minutes until midnight and everyone started to gather by the windows, but Tony and Loki already had a good spot and no one dare to push them aside. Tony put his half empty glass on a table and turned fully to his boyfriend. "You know, some people do this stupid thing, called New Year's resolution, when you make like a promise about something that is going to be done next year or something similar. And I do have one this year. I promise to love and protect you, and to help you fulfil your punishment." Tony said, his hands had placed themselves on Loki's hips and he looked deep into green eyes.

Loki gave him a small and soft kiss. "I promise to love you and to behave so that the world can't tear us apart again." Loki said, his arms were wrapped around Tony's shoulder and he rested his forehead against Tony's.

The countdown started, everyone counting down the seconds to the New Year and for new adventures. "You know what we do when the clock strikes twelve?" Tony asked and only got a shook from Loki as a no. "Couples kiss." Just when he said that people screamed Happy New Year and some did indeed kiss. Tony closed the gap and they shared a loving and deep kiss, welcoming the New Year and had no idea of what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Some stuff will happen in this one O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

Loki sat on the sofa in the living room, watching the Big Bang Theory on the big TV screen. Tony had gone down to the lab because Bruce wanted to show him something and Loki was left alone in the penthouse. Not that it bothered him, he relished the time when he could be alone, he loved Tony and loved to be with him, but sometime he needed some alone time. A week has passed since the New Year's Eve party and not much had happened, Tony had taken him to Shield's HQ and tried out some weapons, in the end Loki chose a staff, because it reminded him of his scepter and Tony did find it hot seeing him work it with grace, but yet fierce. Tony had made a staff for him that can shrink in size so it's a lot easier to carry around. He was also handed a better set of clothes than the hood he used. A leather jacket with a hood on and green stripes along the sleeves, pants similar to Clint's but the same stripes as the jacket. He liked it, even though he was mocked by Clint that he looked like the Green Arrow, but he just countered with the Green Arrow being a better shooter then Clint, it always pissed him off. Tony found him extremely sexy in leather. The first day Loki tried the clothes on, it was immediately pulled off him by his boyfriend, and they could now check Shield's HQ of the lists of places to have sex.

Loki chuckled by the memory of Tony screaming his name when he came into him in the dressing room. But he was drawn out of his thoughts when the elevator doors opened and to his dismay Thor walked in.

"Hello brother, where is the Man of Iron? I need to speak with you two urgently." Thor asked and looked around the penthouse for Loki's boyfriend.

"He is down in the lab with Dr. Banner. What is this urgent matter?" Loki asked with a confused face and anger of being called brother, but he didn't see the point anymore to fight Thor on that point, since he is clearly not going to give it up.

"House ghost." Thor called out and looked up at the ceiling.

_Please Mr. Odinson, my name is Jarvis._ Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed tone in the AI's voice.

"My apologies, can you tell Stark to come up to his home?" Thor asked and rolled his eyes.

_As you wish_. Jarvis responded. _My master wish to know if it is a life or death matter?_ The following question came.

Thor sighed. "If he doesn't come up now, it will be." Thor growled at the ceiling.

"Don't be rude to Jarvis, he is just following orders." Loki responded and kept his eyes on the big screen.

_Thank you, Sir Loki. And my master is on his way._ Jarvis responded and went quiet.

Thor walked over to the couch opposite of Loki and sat down. "Are you happy with the Man of Iron?" Thor asked Loki with a serious tone, something that he only uses when he wants to be taken seriously.

Loki looks at him with even more confusion. "Yes, why do you ask that?" Loki asked and sat up straight.

Thor didn't have time to answer because the elevator doors open and Tony walked in with equally confused look on his face as Loki. He walked over to his god and sits down close to him, giving Loki a soft kiss on his temple before turning to Thor. "What is it that has gotten you so stressed out all of the sudden?" Tony asks and looks at the god of thunder.

Thor took a deep breath, remembering the first time he told them the news and how Tony had spurted out his water over the counter. "I just got news that the All-father and Frigga will be visiting tomorrow." Thor told them straight out, seeing their faces go blank.

Loki recovered first and looked at Tony who surprisingly wasn't panicking, but he wasn't reacting at all. "Love, you don't have to be here when they come tomorrow." Loki tried to ease Tony.

"Actually, they want to meet him. That is the point of this visit." Thor told them and looked closely at Tony.

Tony turned to Loki with a small smile. "Well, then. I better put on my best behavior." He said and took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. Loki looked shocked but smiled at him anyway.

"It gladdens me that you are taking this well Stark. They will arrive for dinner." Thor said and got up from the couch. "I'll leave you to it to make the arrangement." He said and walked over to the elevator and left the couple alone.

When Thor was gone Loki turned again to Tony. "Are you really okay with this?" He asked and eyed Tony with narrowed eyes.

His boyfriend just smiled at him, finding him adorable for being worried about him. "Yeah, I want to show them how happy you are and that you don't need them, you have me." Tony said and leaned in and gave Loki a deep and loving kiss, hearing a pleasant moan from the god. When they parted Loki bit his lower lip, holding back the urge to jump his boyfriend and fuck him senseless. "Let's plan a royal dinner." Tony said and took the tablet that lay on the coffee table.

* * *

All the avengers were gathered in the communal area in the penthouse, waiting for the royal arrival. Everybody was dressed nicely for this, suits for the men and a dress for the only woman, Natasha. The dinner was ready and displayed on the big dinner table, two seats at the end for the king and queen, even though Tony did make a valid point that it should be him and Loki at the top since it was their tower. But after seeing Loki's glare, he rushed to the bedroom to change. Loki looked so dashing in his black suit, green shirt and his hair slicked back, making it hard for Tony to keep his hands of him. Like now, when Loki was checking the dinnerware, making sure everything was in place. Tony walked over to him, his arm wrapping around the tall god's waist and his chest pressed close to his lover's back. "It's perfect. You don't have to fix anything." The billionaire whispered into the god's ear.

Loki's hands were placed over Tony's and caressed them lightly. "I'm just nervous." Loki admitted and looked down at the now entwined fingers.

"Then I must be panicking." Tony said and chuckled against Loki's shoulder. "But seriously, it will be fine and I will behave." Tony said and planted a soft kiss to his god's cheek, seeing a smile appear on his face. "There you go." He said and a big smile appeared on his own face.

Loki turned in his arms and gave Tony a loving kiss. "I love you." He whispered when they parted.

"Hey lovebirds, they are here." Clint yelled from the balcony door. Tony and Loki looked outside and saw the Avengers walking over to not just two Asgardians, but six. Loki took Tony's hand and they walked out to the balcony together.

"Oh my son." A silken woman's voice was heard. Frigga walked up to the two men and took Loki into her arms and he had no say in the matter. "I've missed you." She whispered into his ear and a tear fell down her cheek. Loki let go of Tony's hand and carefully embraced the goddess, like she was going to regret her act the minute he responds, but she doesn't, only tightens the embrace.

"Stark." Thor exclaimed, earning Tony's attention that had been all on the mother who embraced her long lost son. When Tony looks over at Thor he sees the great All-father standing by his side, scanning him from top to bottom, making Tony straighten up and walk over to the with determined steps. "Stark, this is our father, Odin." Thor said with a proud smile.

Tony had seriously no clue how to greet this man. Was he supposed to bow? No way would he do that, Tony never got down on his knees for anyone, except for Loki of course. So he did the only thing he could do and reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He added with a smile.

"Stark, you are supposed to bow for the All-father." Thor said with a stern voice.

Odin chuckled at his son. "No need, we are after all on Midgard." He said, took Tony's hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to finally meet the man who helped my son." Odin had that warm smile on his face that almost made Tony forget all that he had done to his love, but he promised to behave so he reciprocated the smile. Tony felt a hand on his lower back, and when he looked back his eyes met beautiful green eyes where he could never get enough of. "Hello Loki." The All-father said and directed his smile to the tall god beside Tony.

"Hello Odin." Tony didn't hear resentment, but he didn't hear happiness either. "Let's get inside, it's cold out here." Loki said and took Tony's hand to get inside, noticing how cold his hand was.

"Since when has the cold bothered you?" Volstagg's voice was heard behind the couple.

Loki turned back and saw the warriors three and Sif standing with the rest of the Avengers. "It seems that we have to take out more plates, love." Loki muttered and walked in by himself, clearly angry from what the giant man, with a big red beard that looked like it was connected to his hair stated.

Tony sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long evening." He muttered mostly to himself, but of course someone heard him.

"I apologies for bringing the warriors three and Sif with us, they have really missed Thor and wanted to meet his new team as well." Frigga told him with a warm smile.

"Oh it's not a problem. We have a lot of food and a space." Tony said and gave her a warm smile as well. "Tony Stark." He presented himself and reached out his hand.

But to his surprise Frigga embraced him as well. "I am so grateful for you saving my son." She whispered into his ear. Tony had no idea if he should hug her back or just let her hang there. In the end, he put one hand on her back as some kind of hug. Frigga let him go and just smiled at him, Tony gave her his arm and she sneaked her lean, smooth arm around his and they walked in together.

When they walked into the big communal area they saw the Avengers seated with the warriors and Sif on the couches, telling stories of their different adventures, Sif and Natasha had a lot in common and therefore got along perfectly, for now. Thor, Loki and Odin were standing by the dinner table, discussing something when Loki saw them and smiled at Tony. "I haven't seen so much love in my son's eyes before." Frigga whispered into Tony's ear as she watched the two men looking at each other.

Tony just smiled and looked at the winsome woman beside him. "I'm very lucky." Tony told her with a shy smile.

Everyone had a great time, the dinner was great and they talked and laughed. Everybody was enjoying the company, everybody except Fandral. He couldn't stop looking at Loki, how he smiled, he laughed, the way he looked at the Man of Iron, like he was a greater god than the All-father. He couldn't stand it, he was supposed to be the one Loki looked at, the one he hold hands with and kissed on the cheek. He was supposed to have saved him from himself, brought back to sanity and showed the world the true Loki. Not this mortal, this man who thinks himself great enough to court a god.

"Man of Iron, if it is alright I would like a tour of your estate." The All-father suddenly spoke and turned to Tony, who was speaking to Bruce about some science stuff.

"Ehm, yeah sure." Tony said and stood up, giving Loki a reassuring smile before he, Odin and Thor walked away.

Loki watched them leave, feeling proud of Tony for behaving, no witty comments or anything that could anger the All-father. The rest of the Avengers walked over to the bar, introducing the warriors three and Sif to the various alcohols of Midgard. Frigga stood up and motioned for Loki to sit with her to the couch. They sat down and Frigga turned to Loki, her smooth hand caressed his cheek the way only a mother can. "I'm happy for you." She said and smiled at Loki. "He is a marvelous man and he cares for you." She saw that warm little smile appear on her son's lips, the smile that told that he was thinking of his love. "Tell me, how did you meet?" She asked with curiosity.

Loki chuckled and looked at Frigga. "Do you mean when I was myself or before that?" He asked wickedly.

Even though it was a sour subject for Frigga to talk about Loki when he was possessed, but hearing him joking about it made her feel relieved that he had let it go. "When you were yourself of course." She said and rolled her eyes, yes, a queen can do that too.

"It was not supposed to happen, but he found me at the Nobel Fest in Sweden." Loki started and chuckled at how he had almost choked on his wine when he heard his voice in the golden room.

Frigga giggled. "You always enjoyed that ceremony." She said, remembering the day she had brought Loki with her to that fest, to cheer him up because Odin had taken Thor with him on a hunt and left Loki behind because he had caused some mischief at the library. He had always gone back, every year to see the winners and hear the peaches, the only place where Loki didn't do any mischief.

Loki nodded and smiled. "He invited me for a drink at his hotel and I met him there, but I left fairly quickly because I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me." Then Loki proceeded with when he took Tony to the orphanage and their first kiss. Then the time in Iceland in the cabin, how Tony had told Pepper on the phone that he was special. He saw how Frigga lightened up more by how they declared them self lovers. He stopped there, he didn't want to tell her about the month being without Tony, it had been torture, but yet a way for him to realize that he loved the man, the way he had made him feel about himself, to feel complete and understood.

"Mother, you must come and see the Midgardian bathroom." Thor exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Loki smiled at her when she gave him an uncertain look. "It's fine, I'll prepare some thee for us." He said and helped her stand up and watched her walk over to Thor who showed her the way. Loki felt that he needed some air so he took Tony's sweater that he had left on the couch, even though he had told him to put it away. He put it on and walked out onto the balcony, feeling the fresh cold air hit his skin, but he didn't freeze, he never did. He leaned on the railing, looking down at the busy streets and the lights.

"Who would have thought that the great god of mischief would become domestic?" A cocky voice was heard behind Loki, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, Fandral?" Loki asked and turned to the man with neatly shaped facial hair, but not as hot as Tony. No, Fandral looked like someone you would see playing a womanizer in a Shakespeare play, or the sidekick that always gets killed for being too reckless.

"Oh I just wanted to talk." Fandral said and stood beside Loki, almost touching him and Loki didn't like that, so he moved away a bit. "Do you remember when you and I were alone one night after a big feast?" Fandral started and looked at Loki with a cocky look.

Loki looked at the people inside and realized that no one had noticed them being out there, everyone was busy drinking and Tony was still not in the room. "Ehm yeah, but I think that is inappropriate to talk about right now." Loki stated and looked back at Fandral. He had wished that it had never happened, but it had been a drunken night and he sort of wanted to know what all women were talking about.

"Why is it inappropriate? Wasn't it good? I thought it was great!" Fandral asked and moved closer to Loki who tried to back away.

"My boyfriend is inside and he won't be happy if he hears this." Loki tried to get away from him but Fandral trapped him against the railing, his arms on either side of Loki.

"That mortal is nothing. He is not suited for a god like you." Fandral growled. "I am more suited for you. I can give you whatever you want." He then purred and his lips ghosted over Loki's skin on his neck.

Loki had enough. He stepped hard on Fandral's foot and then knocked him in the face, hearing his nose crack. Fandral's hands went to his face and squirmed in pain. Loki took the chance and tried to walk away, but a hand was grabbed on his arm and yanked him back. Loki slipped on some ice and fell on to his back and Fandral was quick on getting on top of him, pinning him down.

"I will show you that I am more worthy of you." Fandral hissed in his ear.

* * *

**Oh, a cliff hanger :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**This will put you out of your misery :P**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Loki's hands were held above his head by one of Fandral's hands in a firm grip, probably bruising him. Fandral's other hands went under Loki's sweater and feeling the cold pale skin. "Can that mortal please you? I bet he can't, because he is just a mortal." Fandral whispered into his ear, sucking on his earlobe. Loki tried to get Fandral off him. Pictures of his time in prison coming back to him and he had a hard time to breathe. Fandral held him down, he knew exactly where to put pressure to make it impossible for the god under him to get him off. Fandral's lip crashed on to Loki's, kissing his closed lips, trying to get him to relax, but no such thing happened. Loki wanted to scream, but the memories, the fear and the panic made it impossible for him to say anything. He didn't kiss back, kept trying to get out of the hold the warrior had over him. "Relax, you will love this." Fandral purred, his hand that were under Loki's sweater moved down to his pants, expecting a bulge to be there, but nothing.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard, Fandral's face showed pain and he screamed in agony as he rolled off Loki, who still lay there in complete shock. He could only see night sky, snow falling down on his skin, melting when it touched him. Suddenly red hair was in his vision and a pair of eyes that looked concerned. "Loki… Loki, get up." Natasha said and grabbed his hand and pulled him up in a sitting position.

"Stark, let go of the gun." Loki looked over at the men who were holding Tony back and tried to get the gun out of his hand. Clint in the end managed to get the gun away from him and Steve was holding Tony back, his eyes showing fury and distends, like he was in a tunnel.

Frigga kneeled down next to Loki and put her hands on his face, making him focus on her. "Loki, are you okay?" She asked with a worried voice, stroking away some strands of hair out of his face.

"Hogun, Volstagg and Sif, take Fandral back to Asgard and put him in a cell." Odin's voice sounded furious. "I'll deal with him when I get back." He growled and looked at the warriors three, especially on the one who had gotten shot in the ass. A bright light of the Bifrost appeared over the Asgardian warriors and then they were gone.

* * *

_The warriors three and Sif flew across the rainbow bridge. Hogun and Volstagg looked at each other, having a silent conversation, and suddenly they managed to break away from the bridge. They had no idea of where they would end up, but it would be better than to see their comrade being executed. _

_Sif appeared in the golden room, looking at Heimdall with a sad look. "They took a great risk when they broke away from the bridge." The god in the golden armor muttered. _

_"Should I go back and inform the All-father?" Sif asked and straightened her back, knowing that telling Odin what the warriors three just did would make him even more furious than he already was. _

_"I can still see them and they are not far away. Let's wait for the All-father's return. He is after all on a vacation that turned badly." Heimdall informed her and send her away. _

* * *

"Stark, they're gone. Calm down for fuck sake!" Clint growled at the man who was struggling in Steve's arms, not knowing where to put his anger anymore. Steve was holding him in a death grip, making sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid, Clint tried to make the billionaire focus, Thor and Odin was standing behind Loki and helped him up on his feet. Natasha took the gun Clint had taken from Tony and laid it on a chair, far away from the angry genius. Frigga held Loki's hand and tried to get him to breathe normally again. Tony finally seemed to calm down and breathed heavily in Steve's arms, looking at Clint who could still see the fury in his eyes so he motioned to Steve to keep holding him in case he would go back into the tunnel.

"Loki, talk to me." Frigga begged, the absentness in Loki's eyes scared her, fear of him falling back to being possessed. The life in Loki's eyes slowly came back and he looked up at the woman he had called a mother… and still wanted to. He fell into her arms, tears falling down his cheeks and his body was shaking. "Oh, my son. You are safe now." She whispered calmly into his ear.

Tony felt himself slowly returning back to reality. Watching that man over his lover, had made his mind go blank, he took the gun out of the drawer, walked out and shot the guy in the ass. He had intentions to kill him, but his team mates were faster and took a hold of him. It was like he was a machine, no mind and only one target. But he was going back to reality and he couldn't see what he needed to see. He needed Loki, needed to know he was okay, and needed to know if what he had seen was against his will. "Loki." His voice came out low and shaky, but Clint heard him and so he turned to the Asgardian family.

"Loki." Clint called for the god who was still in his mother's arms. Loki pulled away reluctantly and looked at Clint. "I think he needs you." The archer said calmly.

Loki looked at his lover, who was looking down at the ground, still in Steve's arms. When Loki walked over to his boyfriend, the soldier released the billionaire and stepped back to give them some privacy. Loki didn't waste time, he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. Tony responded and tightened the hold he had around him. "Are you okay?" Tony whispered against Loki's shoulder.

"Yes." Loki said and nuzzled his nose into the crock of Tony's neck. "Forgive me." He then said and pulled away so he could look into chocolate brown eyes.

Tony's hand cupped his god's cheek and stroked the sharp cheekbone. "You did nothing to be forgiven for." He responded and pulled Loki in for a soft kiss, but Loki stopped him.

"I need to wash my mouth first." He told him and walked inside and into their bedroom. He needed more than just washing his mouth. He took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Everyone got inside when Loki had closed the bedroom door. Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself some scotch. Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce said their goodnight and left the billionaire alone with the royal family. The royal family sat down on the couches, silent and embarrassed by the way their warrior acted in the Midgardians home.

"Would someone explain to me why your so called warrior decided to rape my lover?" Tony asked straight out, not bothering to think if he was behaving well or not at this moment.

"I do not know what brought on this behavior on my comrade. I did not even know that he had feelings for my brother." Thor told Tony with a stern voice.

Tony only snorted and swallowed his scotch whole. "What will happen to him?" Tony asked and poured another glass.

Odin looked at the man with an understanding look. "He will be executed." He said blankly, seeing his oldest son flinch in the corner of his eye. "I will not have anyone in Asgard defiling my son." Odin said and looked at Thor with a firm gaze.

Tony wanted to scream at him, tell him what Loki went through in prison, that what he tried to protect him from has already happened, but he was tired, confused and still angry. So he just swallowed the scotch in one go and he was just about to pour himself another when he remembered that it would only make the situation worse if he was drunk, so he put the bottle down and turned fully to the family. "Do you want to stay the night?" He asked calmly.

Odin managed to smile. "I am grateful for your offer, but we have to return to Asgard tonight." He stood up and reached out his hand towards Frigga and she stood up as well and took his hand. "I'll know you will take good care of our son." Odin said with a warm smile.

Tony walked up to him and shook the All-father's hand, now that's an ego boost. "I will." Tony confirmed with a determined look.

"Tell him that we love him." Frigga said with a warm voice and embraced Tony once again. Tony put one arm around her again as a respond. "Goodbye, Man of Iron." She released him and wrapped an arm around Odin's.

"I'll walk you out." Thor said and showed them to the balcony.

Tony watched them close the door and then walked into the bedroom. He heard the shower still running, finding it weird that Loki was still showering. He opened the door, the whole room filled with steam, the glass walls were misty so Tony could only see that Loki's pale body, curled up in the corner. Tony took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, seeing his boyfriend holding himself, crying and shaking. Tony sat down next to him and took the shaking body into his arms, feeling the warm water pour over them. "Never leave me." Loki whispered against the naked chest.

"Never." Tony confirmed and planted a kiss on the god's wet hair. "I love you." Tony whispered and caressed Loki's back. They sat there, Loki calmed down and just relished the time in the warm water and the skin to skin contact with Tony. He looked up and met warm eyes that looked at him with love. He pulled himself up and met Tony's lips, sharing a loving kiss with his love. Tony put one hand on Loki's neck, deepening the kiss. The other hand was placed on the wet hair, his fingers lazing in the black hair. Loki's hands placed themselves on Tony's shoulder, pulling himself further up and the straddled over Tony's lap. Then he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, never breaking the kiss.

Tony put his hands on the lean hips and tilted his head, his tongue dancing with Loki's in a sensual dance. Tony felt himself getting harder by the minute and Loki's erection poking his stomach. Tony's hand went to their erections and took them in one hand, stroking them slowly, gasping into each other's mouths. Loki took Tony's other hand that were on his hips and guided it to his ass. "We don't have a condom here." Tony stated against Loki's lips, still stroking the two erections.

"I don't care." Loki said and kept Tony's hand on his ass.

Tony stopped stroking them and looked into green eyes, filled with lust. "Can't you get pregnant?" He asked carefully. He knew about his children and he would love to meet them someday, but he was not ready at all to be a dad.

"Yes, I can. But I'm not in heat and I only am once a year." Loki clarified to him with an uncertain smirk. "I was in heat two months ago." He told him and moved to start sucking on the man's neck. Loki felt the hand that was on his ass move and a finger massaging his entrance, making him gasp against his neck. Tony's finger slipped inside and started to move in and out and in circles, preparing the god fully. A second finger and then the third, and then his god were stretched and ready. He took out his fingers and placed his hands on Loki's hips, pushing away from the wall so he was almost lying down, but his head rested on the wall. Loki moved and took in Tony's erection in him, realizing that this was the first time they did it without a condom, feeling exactly how Tony's cock felt inside him, feeling him perfectly. He started to move right away, riding Tony, his hands on either side of the reactor and eyes locked with brown eyes. The shower water made the sweat go away as soon as it appeared on their skin, and Tony's hands moving up and down Loki's sides to feel the muscles work. Loki's wet hair dripped down on to Tony's chest as he moved up and slammed back down. Moaning, gasping, skin hitting skin and names breathing out of the two lovers mouths were heard in the big bathroom. Loki threw his head back when Tony's cock hit the bundle of nerves inside him, shooting pleasure going through his body as he screamed out Tony's name.

"Oh fuck… Loki I'm going to come." Tony breathed out and watched his hot boyfriend keep riding him. His hand grabbed Loki's erection and started to stroke at the same pace as his thrust, hearing him moan louder. Only a few more thrusts and Loki came over his chest, feeling him clench around him, pushing him over the edge and he came for the first time in Loki. They stayed in the same position for a while, catching their breaths.

Loki dragged a hand through his hair, pushing it back so he could see Tony, leaning down and kissed him softly. "I love you." He whispered against his lips. He got up and sat down right under the running water and let it pour over him, sweat and cum running away into the drain. Tony got up and moved to sit close to Loki, happy that the shower head was big and a lot of water poured down on them both.

They got cleaned up and got out of the shower, dried their hair with the blow-dryer and then went to bed. Tony lied on his back and Loki was nuzzled close to him, his head on his shoulder. "Will you tell me what happened between you and that wannabe Casanova?" Tony asked and let his fingers ran through the black, still damp hair.

Loki sighed and draped an arm over Tony's abdomen. "It was one night, years ago, we were drunk, but I was apparently more so than he, I didn't see any more in it than a release and curiosity. I did notice that Fandral treated me differently after that, but I didn't pay too much attention to it." Loki told him and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted from everything that happened today.

Tony chuckled and planted a kiss on Loki's head. "Why were you curious?" He just had to ask, didn't he? Tony scowled himself.

"Well, Fandral is Asgards playboy and I wanted to know what all the fuzz was about." Loki said, his finger tracing the lines between the muscles on Tony's stomach.

"Well… how was he?" Tony asked, once again scowling himself for asking these questions. Did he want to know? Maybe this Fandral was better than him? He had been around for a lot longer than him after all.

Loki chuckled and put his chin on Tony's shoulder, looking at Tony with a smirk. "You are so much better than he is, my love." Loki said and planted a kiss where his chin had rested. Tony put a hand around Loki's neck and pulled him closer, sharing a heated and passionate kiss. Loki moaned into the kiss and when they parted he didn't open his eyes for a minute, still in the bliss of that one kiss. "Yeah, definitely better than Fandral." Loki swung a leg over Tony so he was straddling him, crashing their lips together again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter, this contains really seductive sex (Loki dancing around a pole). Excuse my dirty mind :P  
And I really suggest that you listen to the song that he is dancing to, so you'll have a hint on how he moves ^^**

**I also want to say thank you for your lovely reviews, they make me smile when I feel down.  
A question: Do you want this to become a Mpreg? **

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Odin and Frigga appeared in the golden room before Heimdall. "Where are the warriors three?" The All-father demanded and was on his way to the castle when Heimdall stopped him with just one look.

"They have escaped, my king. They broke away from the Bifröst." Heimdall explained, shame could be heard in his voice.

"Where are they now?" Odin tried to hide his fury for those traitors. Frigga walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in hope to calm him down.

"They are in Jotunheim." Heimdall said with bitterness, knowing it would be troublesome to send warriors there to retrieve them.

"So either we leave them there to their death or we risk life of our warriors to capture them and bring them here to die… quite simple solution… leave them there." Odin reasoned with himself and walked with his queen to the entrance. "If they manage to escape from Jotunheim, send warriors after them." All-fathers last command before leaving Heimdall alone.

* * *

Tony came up from the lab after being down there for 5 hours, working on his suit for upgrades and other stuff. He found his boyfriend, as he always did when he left him alone, on the couch, watching TV with a bored expression. It had been a week since the royal visit from Asgard. Everything was fine, the missions went well and no one in the team had gotten hurt in a while. But Tony had been quite annoyed lately. The only time he was alone with Loki was when they went to bed at night. During the day Tony had to work, either in the lab or send to meetings by Pepper, and when he was home with Loki, at least one of the Avengers was present for some reason, mostly Thor. And now Tony had enough, he wanted Loki and he wanted him alone, so he came to a decision.

Tony sat down next to Loki with a smirk. "What are you planning?" Loki asked him with a frown.

"How did you know?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"That smile, it said that you are planning something." Loki said and then leaned in and gave Tony a loving kiss. "It's a kind of a hot smile actually." He admitted and gave him another kiss.

"Good to know." Tony said with a satisfied smile. "But yeah, I was thinking that maybe… you and I… could go on a trip together." Tony said slowly, looking deep into pools of green.

Loki smiled like a little boy on Christmas. "Just you and me?" He asked and climbed up on Tony's lap, arms around his boyfriend's neck. Of course Loki had been as annoyed as Tony with never being alone together, this was a rare time and he just waited to hear the elevator doors open.

"In Hawaii." Tony continued and nuzzled his nose into Loki's neck, his own arms around the god's waist.

"Oh, I've never been there." Loki said and moaned when Tony started to kiss on his collarbone. "When are we leaving?" Loki asked after a gasp from Tony nipping on his neck.

Tony moved to ghost his lips over Loki's. "Everything will be ready in 30 minutes, during that time we can spend some quality time in bed." Tony whispered. Loki closed the gap and they shared a heated kiss.

* * *

"You've never been on an airplane?" Tony exclaimed when they walked up the stairs to his private jet.

Loki chuckled, but looked over the small jet with curious eyes. "I never had to, since I can teleport." He said and shrugged his shoulder. They walked into the plane and sat down in a big seat each, a table sticking out of the wall, separating them from each other. Tony put on a seatbelt and motioned for Loki to do the same. A flight-attendant came out with two glasses of champagne for them and then left them alone again.

Tony raised his glass towards Loki in a cheer. "To our first vacation together." He said with a smirk. Loki chuckled and touched his glass against Tony's. The plane started to move and Tony watched Loki look out the window with curiosity and a hint of fear as well. "Maybe I should tell you what is going to happen so you won't start screaming when we take off." Tony said with a grin. The flight-attendant came back and took their glasses away for the start.

"I would not scream." Loki said with a frown.

Tony chuckled. "Sure, this plane is going to go like really fast and then we will be launched into the air and then will stay up there until we reach Hawaii, then the landing will be pretty much the same as when we went up into the air, except we will be going down." Tony explained, proud of himself that he managed to explain it like Loki was five years old. Loki nodded and kept looking out the window. The plane took off and Loki was glad that he knew what was going to happen, if he hadn't he probably would have made some kind of sound out of fear. But he couldn't help but clutch on the armrest when the plane lifted up into the air. Tony saw it and put his hand on the table and Loki was quick on taking it and held it tight. When the plane settled in the air and felt like it wasn't moving at all, Loki loosened the hold of Tony's hand. "You can unbuckle now." Tony said and unbuckled himself from the seatbelt. "Would you like anything?" Tony asked and looked to the room the flight-attendant was to get some soda for himself.

"Orange juice." Loki said and got up from his chair and started to walk around and look at various things that Tony had on his jet. He found a button on the wall and looked around the room to see what that button did. The light in the plane turned down and disco lamps were turned on and a dance pole rose from the ground and music blaring through the speakers, Voodoo by Adam Lambert to be exact. Loki looked at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in place. Tony bit his lip at the dancing pole and then chuckled at Loki's wicked smirk. "So that's what you do on your plane." Loki said and walked up to the pole and twirled around it gracefully.

_Moon shine, on the bayou_

_Love shrine break the taboo_

"You know what that is?" Tony asked his extremely hot boyfriend. Listening to the music and watching his moves, he couldn't help but think that it fitted perfectly.

_I wanna know what's in your potion_

_Bound by total devotion_

"Oh, I know perfectly well how to use it, Mr. Stark." Loki purred and made another twirl to the music and Tony was lost in his arousal.

_I was looking for love all over_

_You're the hunter and I'm your pray_

Loki gave Tony the most animalistic look he had ever seen on him, one leg wrapped around the pole as his head hang back.

_Now I'm lost in a love hangover_

_I try to leave but I have to stay_

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

Loki unbuttoned his shirt slowly, sliding down slowly against the pole, his hair almost covering his eyes.

_Swamp sings over the bazaar_

_Snake bites aligning stars_

_I'm in rapture there is no cure_

_No sanctuary from your allure_

The shirt was unbuttoned, showing tight, slim muscles. He moved slowly up, with a hand above his head, holding the pole.

_I was looking for love all over_

_You're the hunter and I'm your pray_

_Now I'm lost in a love hangover_

_I try to leave but I have to stay_

Tony found his trousers extremely tight, watching his lover move slowly, sensually, and seductively.

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

Loki walked up to Tony and took his hand, pulled him up and then pressed him up against the pole, unbuttoning his shirt as well.

_Cause the voodoo that you do_

_Is all that can do_

_To make me into your fool_

_Cause when you do voodoo_

_I'm just like a doll_

_That pins keep pushing into_

When Loki was done unbuttoning his shirt he turned and started to slid down slowly, making sure to put pressure on Tony's arousal. When he came up again, Tony puts his hands on his lean hips and moves his hips with him in the rhythm with the music, his lips ghosting over Loki's neck.

_So every time I try to break this trance_

_I'm almost afraid I'll miss my chance_

_To be bewitched by the bayou_

_I just gotta say I want your hex_

_I don't want to live without your hex_

_I'm so obsessed with your sexiness_

_Yeah…_

Loki turns to face Tony, lips ghosting over each other, hands moving with the music around their bodies, feeling and teasing.

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

Finally Loki closes the gap, but the kiss is slow and teasing, making Tony growl with want.

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

_Cause its voodoo, voodoo, voodoo (under your spell)_

_(So obsessed with your sexiness)_

Tony was not going to be able to listen to that song again without being turned on. Loki brushed his hips against Tony, earning an animalistic growl from the back of Tony's throat. Tony moved them to the couch, pushing Loki down and took in the sight again of the perfect muscles on his chest and abdomen. Tony took off his shirt and took of his pants, releasing his erection from its entrapment. Loki did the same and took off his clothes. They already had a lot of foreplay already and both were ready to go, not caring that the flight-attendants could hear or see them, it's nothing new for them anyway. Tony got down on his knees beside the sofa, taking Loki's cock into his mouth and pushed a finger into his entrance, hearing Loki moan loudly, the god's hand in Tony's hair. Preparing him, giving him pleasure, hearing him moan in pleasure made Tony grow harder and he moaned while giving Loki a hard suck, Loki caught his breath in his throat by the vibrations on his hard erection. "Oh… take me now… Tony… take me now." Loki moaned out. Tony let go of his cock and took out his three fingers. He moved up onto the couch, took Loki's leg over his shoulder and pushed into Loki, groaning by the tightness and heat around his hard erection. He moved in a steady pace, a hand around Loki's leg that was over his shoulder. "Yes, faster, harder." Loki demanded and holds onto the couch. And who was Tony not to oblige to his boyfriend needs and so he started to pound into Loki, touching his prostate with every thrust. Loki moaned louder and screamed Tony's name. "Oh fuck... yes… yes." Escaped Loki's parted lips.

"Oh god, Loki, I'm coming." Tony moaned and so he did. He rode out his orgasm into his love. Loki hadn't come yet and so Tony pulled out of Loki, got down between his legs and took his cock into his mouth again, sucking him hard, playing with his balls and moaned loudly. It was all it took to make Loki come into his mouth and he swallowed everything. He got up and sat down on the couch, Loki's long legs over his lap, resting his head on the wall and still tasting Loki on his tongue. "Why did you do that?" Loki suddenly asked and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Tony looked at him and chuckled by the disarray of Loki's hair. "Did what?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Swallowed." Loki clarified and pushed his hair back.

Tony let his fingers slide up and down Loki's long legs. "Less messy and… well, I wanted to." Tony admitted.

"Less messy?" Loki quoted and one of his eyebrows rose. "What do you think happens to your sperm once you come in me?" Loki asked and tilted his head a little.

Tony chuckled and looked down to see his sperm come out of Loki and made a small puddle on the leather couch. "Yeah, well it's easier to clean a small puddle than looking for spots on the wall, and admit you liked it." Tony said and squeezed the god's thigh.

Loki smiled wickedly and pushed himself up to sit. "Give me a kiss." Loki purred and leaned close to Tony.

Tony closed the gap in a loving and soft kiss. Loki could taste himself on Tony's tongue. "I love you." Tony said against his lips when they parted.

"Would you like your drinks now, Mr. Stark?" A young woman asked without looking into the room.

Tony and Loki chuckled. "Give us a minute first." Tony answered her calmly.

* * *

"Couldn't we have ended up in some other realm than this one?" Volstagg muttered and looked out at the ice cave they had found in the snow storm. All he could see was snow and glaciers, but on the plus side no Jotuns.

"We took the risk when we broke away from the Bifröst." Hogun stated once again, caring for Fandral's wound on his butt. Luckily for Fandral it wasn't a sever wound, mostly a flesh wound. The mortal had been so angry and not aiming his best when he shot his team mate.

"We need to find a way to get out of here." Fandral grunted out as Hogun cleaned the wound with snow.

"This is the best place to be if we want to stay away from Odin's wrath." Hogun explained. "We would probably already be arrested if it wasn't for the fact that we are here." He continued and saw that his brothers in arms were listening closely. "The All-father has let us be alone because he knows that this will be our death." He ended and moved to the fire they had managed to start.

"What happened to you anyway?" Volstagg asked from his place by the cave opening.

Fandral knew what he was talking about and that it had no point in hiding it anymore. "I have feelings for Loki and blinded by my own jealousy. I took actions and wanted to show him what he was missing being with that mortal." Fandral growled out the last part. He hated that Man of Iron, he wanted him dead! If he ever managed to get close enough to the mortal, he would kill him, slowly and painfully, and then he would kill Loki. If he couldn't have him, no one can.

"Doesn't matter anymore, we need to find a way to get out of here without risking running into Odin's warriors." Hogun stated and moved his blade in the fire.

"And how will we do that?" Volstagg asked, blunt as ever.

"We must seek out the Jotuns king with an offer… an offer he can't refuse." Hogun watched his blade become warmer.

"We have nothing to offer." Fandral stated with a grunt.

"On the contrary… we know where Laufey's murdered is." Hogun got up and walked over to Fandral again. "Now this will hurt a lot." He stated and put the blade against the wound. Fandral's screams caused an avalanche.


	18. Chapter 18

**So a lot of you want's this to become a MPREG, so it will be. But not yet! First something else will happen in future chapters. But enough of that because you are here and I'm working on chapter 23 XD  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Tony woke up alone in the bed of the isolated cabin on Hawaii. The cabin was modern renovated and lay right by the beach, the view of a big bay and on the other side was a giant mountain and to the right was the big turquoise sea. Tony got up and puts on some red swimming trunks, the great thing of being in the middle of nowhere was that he didn't need to hide his reactor. He looked around the cabin, but didn't find Loki. So he got out on the terrace and there he saw him, lying on the sandbank, propped on his elbows, in green swimming trunks and the small calm waves going as far as to his waist, eyes closed and letting the sun cover his body. Tony can't help but smile at the scene and walks down to him slowly. "Good morning." Tony said, standing next to Loki who looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a warm smile.

"Good morning." Loki responded and another small wave came and covered his legs and Tony's feet. Tony spread Loki's long legs apart, got down in front of him with one knee between the legs and leaned down to kiss his god lovingly. One of Loki's arms wraps around Tony's back and pulls him down with him as he lied down on the sand and deepens the kiss and a moan escaped from Tony's lips, but was muffled by Loki's lips. The waves kept washing over their legs, cooling their warm bodies down with every wave. Everything was perfect, the sun, the sea and the god under him that he loved so much. He never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay on this island, on this beach forever, together with Loki. The god moaned and his wet hand stroked his back and his other wet hand dug into his hair, tongue dancing slowly and caring for the other. Tony used one hand for support into the warm, almost white sand and the other slide down Loki's side, causing goose bumps to appear.

A sudden sound of something big hitting the water out in the sea, causing them to break the kiss and sit up to see what caused the sound. A giant Humpback whale rose from the sea, fell back and water flying everywhere. "Wow." Tony said and settled down between Loki's legs and leaned onto Loki's chest.

Loki wrapped his arms around his love and watched with amazement the giant creatures jump and fall down again. "What are does?" Loki asked as another whale jumped.

"Whales. Humpback whales to be correct." Tony told him and watched them play. "One of the biggest mammals on earth." Loki took in the information while watching them play.

"What are mammals?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony couldn't help but giggle at that. "Mammals are animals that haves living children at birth." He tried to explain and since Loki didn't ask more he took it as he understood.

"This is wonderful." Loki said and his embrace tightened slightly and he planted a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"You know, I can rent a boat and a guide that can take us closer to them." Tony stated and caressed the lean hands on his abdomen.

"Really?" Loki said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Tony nodded and turned his head a bit so he could see Loki. "I'll make the call later." Tony said and got a soft kiss from the god.

* * *

Fandral's scream did not just cause an avalanche, but they got the Jotuns attention. They were now led through what used to be a castle, but was now ruins, the same ruins as the last time they were there with Thor. "My lord, we found them." One of the Jotuns said to the big Jotun on the thrown.

The Jotun called 'lord' looked at the small Asgardians in front of him. "You didn't bring your little hammer king with you this time." The Jotun said with low and calm voice. "So the question is: do you have death wish, or are you simply stupid?" The red eyes glared daggers at the warriors three.

Hogun cleared his throat. "We are on the run from the All-father." He said, not looking at the Jotun, especially not those red eyes.

"What can you have possibly done to anger the All-father so much that you seek refuge in Jotunheim?" The Jotun asked with interest.

"My brother in arm defiled his youngest son." Hogun said truthfully, not caring about the muttering from Fandral.

"The one that killed my father, our beloved king Laufey?" The Jotun asked with more interest.

"Yes, and we are here with an offer for you, in return you let us stay here." Hogun explain.

All the Jotuns started to laugh, deafening to the Asgardians ears. "What can you possibly offer that would make me grant you that hospitality?" He asked with amusement.

"We know where the youngest son of Odin is." Hogun said and this time he did look up and met the lord's eyes.

"What would that matter? We don't have access to the Bifröst." The lord stated with boredom.

"There is another way." Fandral suddenly spoke. He remembered Loki talking about more ways to travel between realms. "But it requires magic." He then remembered and mentally hit himself for speaking. They were going to die, here in Jotunheim. But at least they weren't dragged in shame in front of the All-father and everybody else in Asgard.

"How good then that we just got an enchantress as an ally that wants Asgard to fall as much as we do." The lord said with an evil smirk. "Send a message to Amora." He ordered one of the Jotuns. Hogun couldn't help but feel shame. What had they done?

* * *

Tony watched Loki swim in the sea, seeing the joy and peaceful smile on his face. Tony himself sat on the sandbank, not letting the water go as high as to his waist. He just realized that he hadn't been this close to the sea since before Afghanistan. Just the memories of being under water made his stomach clench and, in some cases, even hyperventilate. Tony shook his head, trying to get the bad images away and continued watching Loki.

Loki stopped swimming and stood in the water, that were up to his abdomen. "Come swim with me." He said with a warm smile at Tony.

Tony bit his lip, looked down in the sand and shook his head once again. He could hear his boyfriend move towards him. Loki fell to his knees in front of him, lifted his head by the chin and looked into uncertain brown eyes. "What's wrong?" Loki asked with a worried look.

"Remember when I told you that I was tortured in Afghanistan?" Tony asked, he took Loki's hand that had been on his chin and entwined their fingers. Loki nodded as a respond. "Well, their favorite thing was pretty much putting my head in cold water and they held me there until I couldn't hold my breath." He told Loki and looked down at their hands.

Loki stood up, still holding Tony's hand and pulled him up. He slowly started to walk backwards, into the sea. When Tony didn't follow, he stopped and looked deep into his frightened eyes. "Trust me. Only up to your chest." He said calmly.

Tony took a deep breath and kept eye contact with his love as he slowly started to walk with him, deeper into the sea, feeling the water getting higher around him. His grip around Loki's hand tightened as he felt the surface go over his hips and he looked down at the water, getting closer to his head. "Focus on me, love." Loki's voice was calm and soft, making Tony look up at him again and focus on his green eyes.

They walked deeper and deeper into the water. Tony kept his focus on Loki, but couldn't help but feel the surface coming closer to his chest. When it touched his nipples, he stopped. "Please, stop here." Tony said and closed his eyes tight, he didn't know why though. Maybe because he could make it go away or something? The hand he was holding disappeared and he suddenly felt a familiar body press against his. Strong, lean arms wrapping around and Loki's head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but actually enjoy the cool water around them and the sun. Maybe it all helped to get those bad memories go away when they weren't in a cave and there wasn't a bathtub filled with cold water. He wrapped his own arms around Loki, feeling his back under water and planted a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Baby steps." Tony mumbled against the wet shoulder. Loki chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the thick, brown hair. "Baby steps." He repeated what his love said.

* * *

The warriors three was still standing in front of the throne when all the Jotuns suddenly looked past them towards the entrance. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." A woman's toxic, yet silky voice was heard behind them. The warriors looked back and saw a beautiful shaped woman with long golden hair, wearing a heavy fur coat and a wicked smile on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that Fandral knew her and knew what she could do, and has done to Asgard, he would have immediately seduced her. Beside her was a very heavy, bald man, holding a giant axe and also wearing a fur-coat, looking extremely grumpy.

"We are quite surprised as well, but wait until you hear what we have in plan." The lord Jotun said with a smirk on his lips.

The witch and her big body guard walked up to them and eyed the warriors three. "I see you have peasants in your company. I feel bad for you." She said with disgust at the warriors. She turned her gaze back to the lord with a seductive smile. "But pray tell, what is your plan?" She asked and her smile turned into a wicked one.

"These warriors are betraying Asgard by giving us information on where we can find the youngest son of Odin, the one who killed our king." The lord said with an evil smirk, his red eyes looking dangerously bright.

"You mean Loki?" Amora asked intrigued.

"Yes, for that information they seek refuge here." Hogun could see something flash in those red eyes, something that told him that this will not end well for them in any way. "What we need from you is help to get to the realm he is residing in." He told the witch.

"And what do I get in return?" She asked him curiously.

The lord chuckled. "I do believe that you have some words unspoken with the trickster as well, am I right?" He asked her and leaned forward in his throne.

Amora giggled. "Yes, I do." She said, poison dripping from her voice, making the warriors shiver.

"While we waited for you, these peasants, as you call them, told us that Loki has a lover, somebody that he loves very much. Before we kill Loki, we let you take care of his lover, in front of his eyes." The lord said as it was nothing, they were just going to let Loki watch the love of his life die a slow and painful death before he gets killed.

Amora's grin shines in her face and her eyes sparkles. "Oh, I like that plan very much." She purrs.

_Heimdall is watching this with concern. He doesn't like Loki but he has seen his change and he doesn't deserve what's coming for him. Besides, the king knows that he is able to see this and will punish him if he keeps his silence. Heimdall sends a message for the All-father, telling him that it is of extreme importance that he comes to him._

* * *

It was their third day on Hawaii and Tony had fixed a nice boat and a guide, like he promised, and they were leaving shore, traveling to deeper waters. Tony and Loki stood at the front of the boat, feeling the wind going through their hair, making it bearable to be in direct sun, Tony's arm around Loki's waist and watching the god's hands clutch to the railing. Loki had been on a boat before, but it had never travelled this fast before. Tony chuckled and kissed the god's cheek. "It's okay, you won't fall in." He whispered to him and felt the god relax by his calm voice. The sea was a fantastic bright blue and unbelievable clear so they could see deep down. They could suddenly see from afar the back of a whale and the water spurting up into the air as it breathed out. "You saw that?" Tony asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, what did it do?" Loki asked with a curious face.

"Well, how do I explain this… It has lungs like us, when it goes down into the water it holds in its breath and when it comes up to the surface it breaths out, and then takes another breath." Tony hoped that the explanation was good enough because he couldn't come up with another way of telling it. When Loki didn't look confused and didn't ask more questions he took it as he understood. The boat slowed down and the whales were actually swimming towards them slowly and peacefully.

"Won't they attack us?" Loki asked and kept his eyes on the giant whale in the water.

Tony hold in a laugh and just shook his head. "No, they are very peaceful." Tony explained with a warm smile.

Loki looked at the whale, which was right in front of them now, with amazement. "They are marvelous." He said with a low voice, taking in everything he could see of the whale in the water.

Tony chuckled and leaned his head on the god's shoulder. He felt so happy, he hasn't been this happy in a long time and the only one who could make him this happy was Loki, his god. Thinking about that, he remembers something he bought right before they walked to the shore to get on the boat. Loki had gone into a book store and Tony had made an excuse that he needed to fix something. He wanted to buy him something, something that would always remind Loki of their time on this island. So he walked into a jewelry store and looked around. What caught his eyes was a table with bracelets, black thread keeping together small, round lava stones and one green marble stone stuck out from the rest, with silver rings keeping it apart from the other stones, it screamed 'Loki' so much that he didn't care how expensive it was, let's face it he's Tony Stark, so he bought it. "Loki." Tony said and reached for his back pockets of his beiges shorts. Loki tares his gaze from the whale and looked at Tony with a warm smile.

Tony showed him the bracelet and saw Loki frown with confusion. "What's this?" Loki asked and took the bracelet from Tony.

"You actually don't know what a bracelet is?" Tony exclaimed with wide eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course I know what it is, but what I meant was why are you giving it to me?" He told him and looked at the bracelet with curiosity.

Tony chuckled. "I saw it and thought of you. Plus, I wanted you to have something to remember this trip." He took the bracelet from Loki and put it on. "The black stones are made of lava that came from the very volcano of this island." He explained and traced a finger over the stones.

A pale and smooth hand lied upon his so his hand lay on the god's wrist. He looked up and felt himself drown in those green orbs. "I love it." Loki said and gave Tony a loving kiss.

"I love you." Tony said when they parted and gave Loki another kiss.

* * *

**I want to thank you for the wondeful reviews, you made me want to cry!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, your wonderful reviews. Tey are so cute I could die :'D  
Hope you like this one ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 19 ******

Loki stood on their private beach, watching the multiple colors in the sky as the sun was going down for the day, wondering where Tony was since he promised to watch it with him. He looked down at his bracelet that Tony had given him and couldn't help but smile as he thought of Tony, the man who has given him everything. He had given him a home, a reason to live and the most important thing was that he felt loved and needed. The thought of being without the mortal now sent unpleasant shills down his spine. Will the day come when Tony would die and Loki would be alone again? Or could Loki make him immortal? Does Tony want to be immortal? Does he want to be with him for an eternity? Loki bits his lower lip, holding back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. If Tony would say that he didn't want to be immortal Loki would take his life the day Tony died. He wouldn't be able to stay alive knowing that the only man he will ever love like this is dead. Maybe it was too early to think about this? They had just started being a couple and asking someone to become immortal is like proposing. But Tony wasn't getting any younger and if they would be too deep into this, it would be harder to leave. He will ask him, that is set, but not today.

A breeze covered him and let his hair fly for just a brief moment. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air that came with it. But suddenly the breeze turned ice cold and old memories of a dark and cold place appeared in Loki's mind. Loki opened his eyes and noticed that everything around him had turned into frost and the colored sky was dark blue. He turned to run into the cabin to get Tony when a Jotun suddenly stood in front of him, causing him to stop dead in this tracks.

"Little trickster, how have you been?" The Jotun asked with a small smirk, red eyes glaring daggers at him.

Loki didn't answer him at first, too scared and in shock of meeting a frost giant here on Midgard. But he regained his composure and met the giants gaze. "Why are you here?" He asked with a low and stern voice.

The giant lost his smirk and grit his teeth. "You have to pay for the murder of our beloved king Laufey." The giant growled at him.

Two more giants appeared and stood on either side of Loki, not touching him which was good for him. He wished that he had a last moment with Tony, but he didn't want them to know about him so he mentally said good bye. "Then let it be done with." He growled at the one in front of him.

The Jotuns suddenly chuckled. "You really thought that it would be that easy for you." One of them said with a grin.

Loki was about to question them when he saw movement in the cabin and he felt himself go numb. Tony walked out slowly, looking ready to attack, but he didn't have his suit or the gun. Behind him came a huge man with an axe, Skurge. They stopped on the terrace, Tony looked at Loki with all the love in the world through his anger. Then the woman Loki feared for the first time in his life came out with a wicked smirk on her perfectly shaped lips.

"It's been a while, Loki." Amora purred and walked up to stand beside Tony who just glared at her. "I see you found yourself a mortal pet." She said and stroked his boyfriend's cheek, but Tony jerked his head away from her. Skurge didn't like how he acted around her and kicked Tony on his chin, making him fall down on his knees as he growled by the pain.

"Amora, let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Loki tried to sound indifferent but failed miserably and the Jotuns laughed at his attempt.

"Oh, but you see this is your punishment. To see what you love the most die in front of your eyes and then die yourself." She said with a big smile as her hand went through Tony's thick brown hair. Loki launched himself forward, trying to reach for Tony, but the lord grabbed him and held him back. He felt the familiar feeling of himself turning to his true form, starting where the Jotun held him by the arms and spread over his body. He would be horrified of showing his true self for Tony if it weren't for the fact that his love was in danger. Loki tried to fight the jotun of him but the other two came up and took hold of him as well, making it impossible for him to move.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes, but there was no disgust, nor fear, only curiosity and the same love that he showed him normally.

Loki couldn't help, but let a single tear fall down his cheek. He couldn't believe that this was happening and it was his entire fault. Could he sink any lower than this? "Please, Amora. Let him go." Yes, he could. Amora just giggled as she put her hands on Tony's head, her hands started glow green and Tony screamed in utter pain. "No! Please, stop!" Loki screamed, tears falling down as he fell on his knees. Suddenly, there were no more scream and when the god looked at his boyfriend he saw his limp body. "NO!" He screamed and fell down on the sand. Tony was gone, his love was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't save him or protect him from the beginning. The Jotuns, who were holding him, let him go and when Loki looked at his hands the blue was gone.

Suddenly, there was a golden glow around them, the two Jotuns on Loki's sides dropped dead. Amora was quick on teleporting herself, Skurge and the Jotun lord away from there, knowing that she had no power over the god who was arriving. "Until next time, Loki." She said before they were gone.

Loki got to his feet and ran over to Tony's limp body. He fell to his knees beside him and picked him up, holding him close, crying and shaking. He stroked his face and noticed that he wasn't dead yet, he still had pulse, weak, but it was there. Loki put his hands on Tony's head and tried to find what was hurting him. Tony's entire body was almost dead, except his lungs and heart. What Amora had done was shutting down each organ slowly and painful.

The All-father appeared in front of the broken god and the almost dead body of Tony Stark, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Loki." He whispered.

Loki looked up at him, red swollen eyes, tears falling down his cheeks and his lower lip shaking. "Please, there must be something you can do… I'll do anything." He pleaded, he never thought he would see the day that he would plead to the All-father, the one he once called father.

"Come, I'll take you to the healers of Asgard." Odin said and puts his hand on Tony's shoulder. The golden glow surrounded them and they appeared in the golden room, Heimdall watching them with concern. Odin and Loki moved fast, caring Tony's body to the two horses that stood ready by the entrance. Loki got help from some guards to put Tony on the horse in front of him and galloped fast to the castle. During the ride Loki couldn't help, but realize that it had been months since he been back. It looked the same, golden, royal and god-like. The whole place making Loki feel small and insignificant, he had never felt like that ever.

The healers stood ready by the gates, Heimdall had probably sent a message for them to be ready. They took Tony out of Loki's arms and went inside without giving Loki any information at all. "Can they save him?" Loki's voice was shaking, feeling so useless and small.

Odin came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know yet. Let's go." He said and started to walk the same way the healers had walked, Loki following him in silence. They past a lot of people on their way, everyone bowed for Odin, but eyes wide when they saw Loki. He couldn't blame them, he was still in his Midgardian clothing, short, grey shorts and a blue, short sleeved shirt, black loafers and hair was pulled back, but not slicked back as usual. Besides, he was supposed to be banished from Asgard, but now here he was, following Odin like a ghost in the golden halls of the castle.

The guards that stood in front of the healing room opened the doors and stepped aside for Odin and Loki to walk in. It was complete chaos inside the room, the healers running around, looking in books and discussing in how to wake the mortal up. One healer, who seemed to be the leader, came up to the king and bowed. "Your highness, we know a way to give the mortal his life back." The healer started, but Loki couldn't help feeling a '_but_' coming along. "But, it will be extremely painful for him and we are not sure if it will work since we have never done it on a mortal." He explained, looking sadly at Loki. He suddenly remembers this healer from when he was a boy. He had been the one that always took care of his small wounds and taught him the simple spells to heal. He never thanked him or paid much respect to him at all, seeing him as a servant.

Odin turned to Loki with a determined look. "It's up to you Loki." The All-father said and eyed him closely.

"What?" Loki asked, his eyes trained on his love's body, his shirt had been taken of him and showed the arc reactor's glow. He couldn't help wishing that the man would just suddenly be okay and smile at him again.

"I can grant him the life of immortality, but only if you want me to." Odin explained, watching the young man he will always see as his son. Loki looked at him with wide eyes and in those green orbs Odin could see suspicion. "I see him as a true hero, he has saved Midgard and he has saved you from your darkness. As a sign of my gratitude, I will give him immortality. But do you know if he wants it? Do you want him to be by your side forever?" Odin spoke with his normal royal and vise tone, the healer watched the two closely and was ready to get to work as soon as he knew how it would be.

Loki's eyes fell back on Tony, memories of the first time they kissed, their time in Iceland and when Tony brought him home to the tower popped up in his head. He has been so happy and at peace the time he has been with the mortal. They had said and showed how much they loved each other, but did Tony love him so much that he wanted to be with Loki until Ragnarok? Could Tony watch his friends die of old age? He still didn't know and he wouldn't know until his love woke up. But he couldn't let him die like this. "I love him." Loki said with a very low voice, so low that Odin had to really focus on his youngest son to hear him. "Do it." Loki said determined. If Tony didn't want to be immortal he could kill himself in some way or Loki would help him.

Odin nodded and he and the healer walked over to the mortal body. The All-father puts his hand on Tony and a golden shimmer envelops his body and then to disappeared into him. Odin nodded to the healer who took the hint and all the healers got to work.

Loki didn't really know what the healers had planned for, but he slowly realized that they were waking each organ up and if it was painful to shut them down, it must be painful to wake them up. He was right. When they started to wake up Tony's intestines, his love woke up screaming bloody murder and started to toss around in hope of getting away. Loki walked over quickly and sat down next to Tony and took his hand. "Tony, it's okay. They are only helping you. So, please. Lay still." Loki begged, stroking Tony's cheek calmly and lovingly. His love was sweating and breathing heavily, but he had stopped trashing around now at least. Loki nodded to the healers to continue and they did. Loki stayed, holding Tony's hand and tried to keep him still by holding his other hand over his chest. When they had one more organ left to wake, Tony passed out by the pain and exhaustion. Loki kept Tony's hand in his and his other hand that he had used to hold Tony down with, continued to stroke Tony's cheek.

Odin had seated himself down in a chair that stood in the corner, watching his youngest son look at the Man of Iron with love and sadness. A guard came into the room and whispered to the All-father about some meeting that he was late for. Odin sighed and got up from the chair. "You may stay in Asgard as long as you need. Your room is untouched and ready to be used again. And we have to talk when he wakes up" Odin said and gave Loki a small smile before leaving him to be with the healers.

Loki was shocked with the hospitality everyone was giving him. He had expected to be looked down on and ignored by everyone, but the healers gave him small smiles, especially the healer that had talked to him and Odin about Tony. "My lord." The healer said and got Loki's attention with wide eyes. My lord? Did he still have a title in Asgard? "We have woken up his organs and we believe him to fully recover. I wish to see him once he wakes up to make sure that he is okay." The healer said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Loki said, still a bit shocked by the kindness. The healers left them alone in the room and once Loki was sure that they were alone he started to cry again, but this time in relief and then sadness and angst for what that just had happened to his love, it was his entire fault.

* * *

The Jotun lord growled so loud that the snow lying on the ruins fell down. "How could we have failed?" He roared, causing his subordinates to flinch.

Amora snorted. "You of all should know that Odin's trusty lap dog, Heimdall, sees everything." She said, Skurge wrapping her in the fur-coat that she had worn earlier.

"Then why didn't we see that coming?" He growled at her, he paced back and forth in front of his thrown.

"I didn't think that Odin would care for his youngest son after what he did." She stated and shrugged her shoulders. "What will you do now?" She asked and leaned on her big guard.

The lord sat down on his thrown. "Odin might have seen this as an act of war, so we have to give him a peace offering. How much I hated it, but we don't have the resources for that just yet." The lord stated with a grunt. "Bring the Asgardian warriors!" He demanded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go, another chapter :P  
My writing is a little slow because I've been working and now I'm sick... again -_-'**

**As usual, your reviews are so awesome :3**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Tony felt like he had been run over, multiple times, by a giant truck or that the Hulk had decided to use him as a shaking toy. He had a headache, nausea and was sour all over his body. Tony tried to remember why he felt like this. Was it Doom? He slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and what might have happened. The room was big and golden, antic furniture decorated the room together with bottles filled with something colorful. Amongst the pain and nausea, he also felt a warm and smooth hand holding his. He managed to tilt his head to the left and saw Loki sitting on a chair close to the bed and half lying down on the bed, sleeping. He felt some kind of relief that Loki was okay and was by his side. "Loki." His voice came out hoarse and tired, but he needed Loki. He needed to look into his beautiful green eyes.

Loki immediately shot up, a bit too fast because he felt the room spin for just a second until he could focus on Tony. He stood up from the chair and put a hand on Tony's cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

Tony could see that he had been crying a lot because his eyes were red and swollen. "I feel like I've been fucked by the Hulk." Tony stated and felt an urge to puke, but it quickly went away. When Loki didn't laugh, not even chuckle at his joke, he knew it was more serious than he thought. "Where are we?" He asked to make the tension go away.

"Asgard." Loki said with a low voice and caressed his lover's cheek. Tony's eyes widened and he shot up with the sudden adrenaline rush, but immediately regretted it because the headache turned into something that felt like a migraine. He put his hands up to his head and grunted. Loki sat down beside him and puts his hands on his head and suddenly Tony felt some kind of soothing chill through his head and the pain was gone. "You must rest." Loki stated and took his hands off his lover's head, but they didn't get far because Tony took them and kissed them each.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked when he had kissed his boyfriend's hands.

Loki bit his lower lip, holding back more tears, if there were any left. "I'm fine, more than I should be." He stated and looked down at his hands that still were held by Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony put his hand on Loki's cheek and made his lover look at him.

Loki leaned into the hand and closed his eyes. "They were after me, they wanted vengeance and they used you." Loki said. A single tear that was left behind guided itself down Loki's sharp cheekbone.

"Hey, we both come with baggage and people that want to kill us. I knew what I got into when we shared our first kiss and I don't regret it. We just have to be more prepared next time." Tony said and swiped away the single, lonely tear and gave Loki a warm smile.

"How come it is I who is called Silvertongue, when you are equally good with words?" Loki asked with a small smirk on his lips.

Tony chuckled. "Maybe I should be called Bourbontongue?" He said with a grin on his face. The grin faded away when he felt the nausea again. "What did she do to me?" He asked and lied down on the very comfy bed again.

Loki held his hand and made smooth circles on it. "She turned off your organs one by one, slowly and painful." He explained. He pulled the cover up, over Tony's body up to the arc reactor. "The only organs that were still functioning were your lungs and heart." Loki said and placed his free hand over Tony's chest.

"Did you kick their asses?" Tony said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Loki sighed. "I couldn't, three Jotuns were holding me down. It was Odin that came to your rescue." He said and a sad smile appeared on his face. "I couldn't heal you so he took us here, to the healers." Loki was dragging it out, not knowing how he should tell him.

"They managed to get my organs going? Quiet impressive." Tony said and chuckled, but stopped when something on Loki's posture caught his eyes. "What are you not telling me? Have I've lost something?" Tony asked with a frown. Loki took a deep breath and moved closer to Tony, still holding his hand. "Okay, honey. Your making me shit nervous right now?" Tony said, holding his breath.

"To be sure that you would survive the healing… I gave the All-father clearance to make you immortal." It was out, now he could only wait for a reaction.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes and he stopped breathing for a second. He was immortal. He was going to live forever and see everyone he knows die of old age. In the end he would either be with Loki until the end of the world, or he would end up alone. He loved Loki, but what if an eternity was to long for them? What if he got bored or Tony would screw things up? Living an eternity with Loki. Was this a proposal? Should they get married? Did he want to marry Loki? Tony wasn't really marriage material, but he loved Loki with all his heart and he could think of a time when he would be without him, a month of separation proved that right. But then, did Loki want to marry him? Tony realized that he had been quiet for a very long time now.

Loki was still sitting there, watching him closely in hope to see some emotion that would tell him what he was thinking, but he saw nothing. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you an option… I just didn't want you to die like that… I don't want you to die at all… I get it if you are ang-" Loki was cut off when Tony shot up again and crashed his lips onto Loki's. The god was shocked at first and it took him a second to respond to Tony, he eventually wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. "So you're not mad?" Loki asked a bit breathless from the kiss.

"I guess it would come to this eventually, but it would have been nice to skip the pain." Tony said with a small smirk and also a bit breathless. He cupped Loki's cheek and stroked his sharp cheekbone. "I love you, Loki. And if I'm going to live forever I want to spend it with you." He said and the small smirk turned into a warm smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… Loki, will you marry me?" Loki looked at him with wide eyes and Tony felt so nervous and afraid that he might have screwed it up in a way he never thought he would ruin it. "We have all the time in the world now so we don't have to do it now, but it makes sense since we are going to be together for the rest-" This time Tony was cut off by Loki's lips, but he responded right away.

"Yes." Loki breathed out when they parted. "Yes, I want to marry you, Tony." Loki said and gave Tony a big and warm smile.

Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled at Loki. He didn't realize that he was crying until Loki stroke them away. "God, I never thought I would cry." Tony said and chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Loki again, lovingly and soft, so happy to have made this official. He had thought about a day that he maybe would propose to Loki, but he thought it wouldn't happen until summer. He actually had like some kind of plan in how he would do it. Maybe he would do it when they got back, they need to do it more probably and not when he just was saved from death. It does seem like one of those 'near death experience' things and you go do stupid things because when you saw the 'other side' for a second. But he wanted this, now that he has finally asked, he felt like it was right.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their little happy moment and the healer from before peeked in. "Is it okay if I'll take a last check on the Man of Iron, my lord?" The healer asked carefully.

Loki only nodded. He kissed Tony's hand one more time before letting go and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Tony sighed and lied down on the bed again. The healer walked over to the other side of the bed, his hand was glowing and Tony was a bit nervous from not knowing how their checkup works in Asgard. "I'm only going to put my hands on your chest and then my magic will go through your body and tell me if you still have any damages." The healer explained calmly, like a true doctor. Tony relaxed and nodded. The healer puts his hands on his chest and he felt how something went through his body like a small chill. The healer smiled and nodded his head. "You are going to be fine. The nausea will go away shortly and the ache as well." The kind man said and took his hands away from Tony's chest. "If you want I can make a remedy that can help the nausea?" He asked him and looked over at the bottles with different substances.

"Yeah, that would be great." Tony said after feeling another urge to puke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt nauseas?" Loki asked a bit hurt.

Tony smiled at him. "We were sort of having a moment. It would have ruined everything if I suddenly told you that I felt like puking." Tony said and watched the healer mix some remedies together.

Loki chuckled and nodded. He moved up to the bed again and took Tony's hand to help him sit up. The healer came back with a golden cup with something in it. Tony took the cup and smelled the remedy, trying to guess what's in it. "Jeez, what is this? Smells awful." Tony exclaimed and wanted to give it back to the healer.

"Better not to ask." Loki said and a smirk appeared on his lips.

Tony snorted and did what he was quiet good at, swallowing everything down in one go. It tasted awful and he was about to throw everything up when the healer handed him another cup that was, thankfully, filled with water, which he necked down quickly. After he was done he lied down again, feeling tired again. "I'll tell the All-father that you need more rest before you meet him." The healer stated with a smile.

"Can I move him to my room?" Loki asked the healer carefully. The healer only nodded and then bowed at him before leaving the room. When he was gone Loki turned back to Tony who was almost falling asleep. "I can teleport us there, it is on the other side of the castle." Loki said and caressed Tony's cheek.

"Okay." Tony managed to say, feeling the familiar feeling when his lover teleported them somewhere. He didn't take in much of the room they appeared in except that the sheets where green and made of silk and then he fell asleep peacefully.

Loki watched Tony close his eyes and fall asleep. Even though they have been through something traumatic together, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was practically engage to the love of his life. He walked over to his closet and looked inside to find some more descent clothes to wear here in Asgard. He found his usual leather pants and a green tunic, put his Midgardian clothing on a chair and then walked back to the bed. He lied down close to Tony who immediately wrapped an arm around him and moved closer. "I love you." Tony murmured in his sleep, making Loki fall asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Father, you wished to see me?" Thor's voice boomed in the great hall, walking down the red carpet up to the throne. One of Odin's crows had visit Thor in Mexico, where he was visiting his lady Jane, telling him that he was needed in Asgard immediately.

"Yes, my son. I have some disturbing news." The All-father told Thor and saw his oldest son frown. "The warriors three never arrived in Asgard, they broke away from the Bifröst and were stranded on Jotunheim." Thor couldn't believe it. He had known these warriors since he was a child and never thought of them as cowards, but now they had proven to be just that. "Heimdall saw them offering information to the Jotuns for protection." Odin's voice became low and angry. "They told them where they could find Loki." Odin reviled, his hands turning into fists.

Thor clutched to Mjölnir, he felt betrayed and furious. The doors opened and the one person he thought he could trust in Asgard came in, Sif. But could he still trust her? Odin told her the same story and Thor was somewhat relieved to see the same anger show in her beautiful face.

"Is Loki safe?" Thor asked, realizing that he wasn't in the safety of the Avengers tower.

Odin's furious face changed to sadness. "I went to Midgard not a minute to late. Loki was not hurt, but the Man of Iron was practically dead when I took them here." Odin told them, seeing the shocked faces of his oldest son and the lady Sif. Once again the doors opened and the leader of the healers walked in with proudness. "How is the Man of Iron?" Odin asked the healer who bowed to him when he stopped next to Sif.

"He has woken up and will recover well. But he needs more rest, so your youngest son has moved him to his room." The healer informed them and felt a nervous tension in the air fade away.

"And does he know?" Odin asked the healer, Thor and Sif looking confusedly at each other.

The healer smiled and nodded. He had stood outside and listened at the conversation and the proposal, feeling happy for the lost prince.

"Father, what are you not telling us?" Thor asked Odin who seemed relieved to see the smile on the healers face.

Odin turned his one eyed gaze to his oldest son. "To make sure that the Man of Iron would survive the treatment that was needed, I turned him immortal." Odin told them, hearing a gasp from Sif and saw Thor gape in surprise.

Thor closed his mouth. "You made him immortal for his survival?" Thor asked with a frown.

"The man has saved Loki from his darkness, taken him in and loves him. As my thanks I gave him time, time to spend with Loki." Odin told him with a warm smile.

"And what if he doesn't want to spend time with Loki?" Sif asked the inevitable question.

"I haven't seen anything that would change his feelings for my youngest son. But if that would happen he will be alone for an eternity if he doesn't choose to end his life himself." Odin explained with a sad smile.

The healer knew that it wasn't his place to tell the happy news, so all he could do was stand there and smile.

A guard came into the great hall with urgent steps. He stopped in front of the stairs together with Thor, Sif and the healer. "Heimdall is asking for you, my lord. It appears that the Jotuns want to have a peace offering." The guard told them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry that you had to wait so long, but now you have it and I promise a lot of fluff :3**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Odin walked into the golden room with Thor and Sif following him. Heimdall stood there waiting for them, with his usual stone face in place. They took their stand by the opening of the Bifröst and Odin nodded to Heimdall to open it. In less than a minute three Jotuns, including the lord appeared in the golden room, together with the three warriors. It took Thor a lot to not use Mjölnir to bash the warriors into the floor and when he looked at Sif he could see that she was holding back a lot to.

"All-father, we come here asking for forgiveness and peace." The lord said with resentment, but showed subjugation.

Odin nodded and straightened his back. "Continue." He said with a calm but stern voice.

The lord nodded and then motioned for the Jotuns to bring the warriors three forward. "As a token for our apology, we give you these fugitives." The lord told Odin and met the All-father's stern gaze.

Thor looked at his once brothers in arms, watching them being too scared to look at them, their eyes trained on the floor and hands in some kind of manacles made of ice.

"I'll let this slip if you promise me two things?" Odin said, not even glancing at the warriors. Thor looked at his father with a frown, wondering what he was doing. He was ready to fight, for his brother and his team mate. The Jotun nodded for him to continue.

"First, you will never go near Loki or his lover ever again. You have taken your revenge by letting him watch his lover almost die. Second, you will take these cowards back to Jotunheim and executed them there. Don't try to hide them, because Heimdall will watch when you execute them." Odin said his conditions and waited for a respond. The warriors looked up at Odin with wide eyes filled with nothing but fear.

"If that is what it takes to avoid a war then so be it." The lord said and nodded to Odin who nodded back, still not looking at the now doomed warriors.

"Thor, please! Say something." Fandral begged, getting down on his knees.

"You have betrayed my trust! I don't want anything to do with you!" Thor growled at them, making them flinch.

Odin nodded to Heimdall, who put the Bifröst on, and they were gone… for good. Then the All-father turned to Thor who still clutched tightly to Mjölnir. "Thor, go back to Midgard and tell the Avengers what has happened to Loki and the Man of Iron. But leave out the immortality part. That is for them to tell." Odin said with a calm voice and puts his hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "They will be okay." Odin said with a small smile.

Thor nodded and smiled back. "I will come back when I feel that everything is fine on Midgard." He said and walked over to the opening of the Bifröst and then he was gone.

Odin then turned to Sif who was looking at the opening, lost in thoughts. "Lady Sif, I want you to protect Loki and the Man of Iron while they are here. I'm worried that there will be people that are not happy that Loki has returned." Odin said with concern.

Sif looked at the All-father and straightened her back. "It would be an honor." She said and bowed for him.

* * *

Tony woke up by the golden light that shined in from the balcony. He took some minutes to remember where he was and why he was there. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other was placed over Loki's side. The god's head was placed on his chest, still deep in sleep. He wasn't in pain anymore and the nausea was long gone. Tony looked around the room that apparently was Loki's. It was the same golden color on the walls as at the healers, pretty much the same furniture as well but the bed was bigger and it was a four-poster bed with transparent green fabric hanging down around them, shielding them from their surroundings. On the walls there were shelves filled with books and other stuff that Tony couldn't see clearly. He looked down on his sleeping boyfriend. No, Loki was his fiancé now. Tony was engaged. He never thought he would ask someone to marry him, not even Pepper. He thought he would be in panic and in the end freak out. But he was happy, excited, calm and in love. The wedding will be grand, worthy of his god and him. Everyone will be there, Pepper, Rhodey, The Avengers, even Fury if he wants. Odin and Frigga are also welcome to join of course. The venue must be unique and grand, or maybe they would be outside? Tony absently started to make random patterns on Loki's back, absorbed in his planning of their wedding.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, waking up by the loving caressing on his back. He looked up and met chocolate brown eyes looking down at him with love. "Feeling better?" Loki asked and sat up to stretch.

"Yeah." Tony responded and sat up as well, wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and kissed his fiancé's neck. Loki moaned by the gentle kisses and the warmth from Tony's body. "So this is your room?" Tony asked and rested his chin on the god's shoulder, feeling Loki's head rest against his.

"Mm, yes. All my life work is in this room, all the books that I have read, some more than once. My notes that I've wrote during the centuries of research and studying. But now… it isn't my home anymore." Loki said and closed his eyes. "My home is with you." Loki said and turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on Tony's head.

"I love you too." The genius said and moved so he could kiss Loki on the lips, moving his hands up to his chest to feel his quickening heartbeat. They parted panting, looking deep into each other's eyes. "When do we tell them?" Tony asked.

Loki looked away, down at his lap and bit his lower lip. "Do you think they will approve?" He asked and moved one of his hands to put on Tony's that were still on his chest.

Tony stretched the hand that Loki's were on and smiled when Loki entwined his fingers into his stretched hand and then closed it. "Odin gave me an eternity with you. I see it as his blessing to wed you." Tony said and planted another kiss on the god's neck.

Loki smiled and looked up at Tony again. "Well, then we must tell them when the right time comes." He said and gave Tony a soft kiss. "But first, you need to take a bath." Loki said and got out of Tony's arms and out of bed.

Tony pouted, but got up as well, realizing he was only wearing the shorts that he wore yesterday. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" He asked Loki who had gone over to his desk, looking at an old book.

The god looked up and saw what his fiancé was wearing and chuckled. "Yes, while you take a bath I can ask a servant to get some." He said put the book down again.

"I thought you would join me." Tony said, pouting his lower lip, looking like a sad puppy.

"I grew up with Thor, Tony. I am immune to puppy eyes." Loki said and rolled his eyes. The god walked over to Tony and put his hands on his lover's naked chest, caressing the muscles. "Go to the washroom and wait for me there." Loki said and gave his lover a passionate kiss.

Tony moved his hands to Loki's hips and pressed him against his arousal, deepening the kiss. He heard Loki moan as his tongue danced with his. When they parted Loki was panting and his eyes were darkened with lust, making Tony give him a cocky smirk. "Better hurry." He said and let Loki go and walked away to what he thought was the washroom from what looked like a big golden bathtub.

Loki bit his lower lip, trying to calm his body from the sudden arousal. When he finally calmed down he walked out to the corridor looking for the nearest servant. He had to walk down the long corridor to finally find one and ordered her to get his guest some clothes. When the servant walked away to get what he wanted he was ready to sprint back to his awaiting horny fiancé. But he was stopped by someone that dared to stand in his way. "I need to talk to you." Sif said with a poker face that could compete with Natasha.

"Can you make it quick?" Loki asked with a low stern voice, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Was it all a game?" Sif asked him with a stern look.

"A game?" Loki hissed, not liking this accusation. He hasn't played a 'game' in months.

"What happened on the Midgardians balcony? Did you trick Fandral?" She asked, not scared of Loki's anger.

"Why would I want to trick that fool. He tricked himself into believing that I had feelings for him." Loki spat and rounded the female warrior to get away from this ridiculous conversation.

"Why would he think that then?" Sif asked calmly which irritated Loki.

"We shared one night, we were both drunk, or maybe it was just me who was drunk." Loki explained and turned back to Sif who looked at him now with wide eyes. "So he didn't tell you, quite surprise since he is the bragging type." Loki said and suddenly calmed down for some reason.

"Was." Sif clarified and looked down at the floor.

"So, he is executed? Did Odin do it?" Loki asked her. He had forgotten Tony, naked in a bathtub.

"So, you don't know?" She asked him confusedly.

Loki's eyebrows drew together. "Know what?" He asked her with a stern voice.

"I'll let the All-father tell you." She said and started to walk away.

Loki knew that it was no reason in trying to get her to talk. She was like Natasha that way. Actually, she reminded a lot like her. Loki sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. What was it now that he didn't know about? Was there never a calm moment? He started to walk back, what he needed now was to feel his fiancé's love him.

* * *

After Loki and Tony shared a very long and mind blowing bath time they got dressed in to Asgardian attire. Tony had gotten some dark brown leather pants, a dark red tunic and black leather boots. Loki thought that he would laugh at seeing Tony in those clothes, but it made him want to take Tony to his bed instead. Loki dressed himself in his formal Asgardian attire, except the helmet and the cape. "It isn't until now that I realize how hot you are in that much leather and metal." Tony purred, coming up to Loki and wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

"I think you were too busy threatening me the last time you saw me in this." Loki said with a wicked smirk, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"That is true, but I do remember thinking 'damn, why is the hottest of the hottest so bad?'." Tony said with a grin on his lips.

Loki only laughed at that and then leaned down to kiss Tony lovingly. "We better go. I want to hear what Odin has to say." Loki said, gave Tony one more kiss and then released him. Tony took his hand and entwined their finger before leaving the room. While walking down the corridor Loki realized that he had never openly showed affection towards anyone like this in Asgard. But then again, he never had one to show it to. Only his family, but it's not the same. He squeezed Tony's hand tighter and smiled warmly at him when his fiancé looked up at him.

The doors to the great hall opened, it was pretty much empty expect for the king and queen and guards hiding in the corners. Loki and Tony walked down the red carpet toward the throne, watching the king all the time.

"Man of Iron, I'm glad that you are well again." Frigga said with relief, putting one hand to her heart.

Loki bowed and made Tony do the same when he noticed that he was just standing there. "Yes, we are all glad to see you two well." Odin said with a smile.

"How did they found us?" Loki went straight to the point, looking at Odin with a stern gaze.

Odin sighed. "When we got back to Asgard after the dinner we had at your home, I got news that the warriors three had escaped." Odin started. Neither of Loki and Tony showed any kind of reaction, they weren't that shocked actually. "Heimdall saw them on Jotunheim and I decided to leave them there to their deaths. But then he saw them give information to the Jotuns, as a trade for shelter." Odin continued, Frigga came up to him and placing her lean, smooth hand on his. "That is how they found you." Odin ended it and took a gentle hold of his wife's hand.

"I see." Loki said and clenched the fist that was free. "Where are they now?" He asked the All-father.

"Yesterday the Jotuns came here, practically begging for peace. I told them that there would be no war if they promised to never come near you or the Man of Iron ever again, and that they will execute the warriors with their own hands." Odin told them, his face saying nothing.

Loki let out a breath in relief. At least some enemies will not come for them again. Tony suddenly released Loki's hand and stepped forward. "I want to thank you, Odin. For giving me probably the greatest gift anyone expect Loki, has ever given me." Tony said with a serious look on his face. Odin nodded with a smile on his face. "Even though I took it as a sign, I want to ask for your permission to marry Loki." Tony said, hearing Frigga gasp. But he didn't look at her because he wanted to show how serious he was about this.

Odin stood up from his throne, walked down the stairs slowly, not breaking his gaze from Tony. When he stood in front of the Man of Iron, he puts one hand on the man's chest and looked him in the eye. "Man of Iron… I give you my blessing." He said with a warm smile.

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave him a big smile. He turned to Loki who was smiling and tears sliding down his cheeks. Tony walked over to him, got down on one knee and took Loki's hand. "I don't really have a ring, but…"

"Hold on then." Frigga interrupted and walked over to a big golden chest that stood beside her throne. She opened it and took out a small box. She walked back to Tony with the small box and gave it to him. "I planned on giving this to one of my sons who proposed first, but since you are being the one who is getting the question I guess you'll get the ring this way." She opened the box and showed a very dull metal ring. "Once it is on the finger it will change into the ring that will fit the person perfectly." She told them to reassure that it wasn't just a boring ring.

Tony took it out of the box, nodded his thanks to Frigga who stepped away from them, giving them space. Tony turned back to Loki, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Loki, I never thought that I would find someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Or to find someone that would want to spend their with me. But then I met you, the real you and I realized that you were the missing piece of my life. Now I'm going to live an eternity and I want to spend it with you. Loki, will you marry me?" Tony has already asked him, but since he was going to do something he never thought he would ever do, he should at least do it properly.

Loki nodded. "Yes! Gods, yes." He answered and got down to his knees to be at the same level as Tony and kissed him lovingly. When they parted Tony took Loki's hand and put the ring on his finger. As Frigga said, the ring started to glow in golden and when the glow was gone the ring had changed into golden and on the top was two red and green diamonds, linked together with an eternity symbol engraved. It was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**So we have finally arrived to the chapter that will make you go 'OMG'! **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

Tony and Loki were finally home in the tower, to their satisfaction to be alone for a bit. Tony immediately walked to the kitchen and made coffee for him and Loki, realizing how much he had missed the beverage, or drug as Loki puts it.

Odin had made them stay two more days, so he could have a small feast to celebrate the newly engaged couple. It was not like the parties on Midgard. You could compare it to the Noble fest, to Tony's dismay. Loki was nervous to be there, scared that people would only show up to show their resentment towards him and also take it out on his lover. But it didn't seem that anyone dared to speak their mind, some even came up to congratulate the happy couple. They danced and drank together with the All-father and All-mother, sharing most of the celebration with them.

Tony also got to meet Loki's son, Sleipner. The big black, eight-legged horse seemed to like him since he let him sit on his back together with Loki and then ride around in the forest. It was Tony's first time on a horse and he wondered if Loki felt equally uncomfortable in a car as he was on a living animal. He never asked though because he didn't want to ruin the moment of closeness and learning more about his future husband.

But now they were home and Thor had clearly told the avengers what had happened because their suitcases that they had taken to Hawaii stood in their bedroom. "When should we tell them?" Tony asked as he poured himself a second cup of coffee, making up for lost time.

Loki came up beside him and put his cup next to Tony's as a hint that he also wanted more. "How do you want to do it?" He asked and leaned against the kitchen island, looking at Tony with a smirk.

Tony chuckled and walked up to him, parted his legs slightly so he could stand between them, and placed his hands on the god's sides, caressing softly. "I don't know. Should we do it slowly or say it straight out in one sentence?" Tony asked him with a wicked smirk.

"If we do it quickly they will have a thousand questions to follow. If we do it slowly they will hear how we came to the decision and there would be no questions." Loki explained to him and placed his hands on Tony's strong biceps and squeezed them, loving how muscled his fiancé is.

Tony thought about it for a second, while doing that he let his hand move across Loki's chest. They both still wore Asgardian clothing, meaning leather pants and tunics. "But it would be more fun to see their faces if we say it straight away." Tony said with a wicked smirk.

Tony loved the grin that appeared on Loki's face, mischief and chaos written in that smile. "Oh, I love how you think." He said, leaned down and kissed Tony passionately.

When they parted Tony chuckled. "Dinner! I'll invite everyone for dinner and we'll tell them then. Jarvis will record it as well." Tony said, one of his hands moved from Loki and grabbed his cup to drink. Loki nodded and kissed him again when Tony had put the cup on the counter again.

* * *

The ordered dinner was placed on the big dinner table, candles were lit and the silverware was placed around the food. Tony and Loki dressed themselves in shirts and jeans, not to fancy. The elevator doors opened and the team walked in, looking concerned but relieved to see them well. After them came Pepper and Rhodey, a lot more worried than the team was and bugged Tony with a lot of questions. The genius managed to make everyone sit down around the table, telling them that they will get their answers. Thor had told everyone of what happened on Hawaii, even Pepper who told Rhodey. So the couple didn't need to tell them that. Everyone looked at them closely as they sat down on the head of the table.

"We decided to pretty much treat this as ripping of a patch." Tony started, took his wine glass and took a sip before continuing. "I am immortal and we are engaged." Tony said, looking closely at their guests, as did Loki.

There were various expressions. Steve's jaw had dropped together with Rhodey and Clint, Natasha still had her poker face on, Pepper looked like she was going to cry, Bruce had wide eyes and Thor had a giant smile on his face. "This is wonderful news brother." Thor exclaimed with his booming voice.

"I… I don't understand… I'm happy for you… but the immortality part?" Pepper managed to get out while a tear escaped her eyes.

"Odin made him immortal. It was the only way to make sure that Tony would survive the treatment." Loki explained with a small smile. The men who had their jaws dropped closed their mouths and seemed more understanding.

"When I realized that I've got the opportunity to live forever and that I can spend it with Loki, I pretty much sealed the deal." Tony said and took Loki's hand and showed them the ring, causing Loki to blush.

"Clint, you owe me 100 dollars." Natasha said with a big grin on her face. Clint only snorted and took a sip from his wine.

"You bet on us getting married?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Actually, we bet on if you, Tony, had the balls to ever ask Loki or if it would be Loki who had to ask." Clint explained and puts down his glass.

Tony pouted, causing Loki to chuckle and leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe it. My Tony is getting married." Pepper stated and the tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Tony chuckled, got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Then he sat down on one knee next to her chair. "Pepper Potts, would you do me the honor and be our wedding planner?" He asked her with no seriousness, but he did want her by their side when they planned the wedding.

"Oh please, like you could manage without me anyway." She said and rolled her eyes, but Tony knew she was happy to be asked anyway and not expected to just do it. Tony got up and walked back to his spot beside Loki, it will always be beside Loki.

"What do you others think?" Tony asked and looked around the table at the other's who hadn't said a word.

Bruce just smiled at them and nodded. "I'm glad to see you happy." He said and got a pat on the shoulder by his science bro.

Steve looked between the two of them. "I know I didn't make it easy for you in the beginning… but I hope you believe me when I say that I'm also happy for you." He said and looked serious at the two immortals.

Loki smiled at him, being the god of lies he could tell when someone was lying and the soldier wasn't. "Thank you, Rogers." Loki said and saw a smile appear on Steve's face.

The only one now that hadn't said anything was Rhodey. Tony couldn't really blame him. This was the first time he met Loki after seeing him on the news of him trying to take over Manhattan. To him, Loki was still evil and probably had a master plan. "I'm sorry, but I still don't trust you." He simply said, causing an awkward tension to fill the space around the dining table.

Tony cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. "Rhodey, we have been through a lot together you and I… I know that I have made some bad decisions through my life, but this decision." Tony looked at Loki who met his gaze with love. "I'm certain this one is the right one." He said and gave Loki a warm smile. The god showed a small blush covering his cheeks as he leaned closer to Loki and gave him a loving kiss.

"As you said, you've done some bad decisions. You thought they were right when you made them. Like when you used your suit during your birthday party." Rhodey said with a stern voice.

Everyone around him pretty much glared daggers at him for ruining this glorious moment for the couple. Loki looked like he was going to throw his knife at Rhodey and probably stuck his throat.

"To be fair, I was dying then." Tony said, the only one who didn't glare daggers at his friend.

"So now that you are immortal, you decide to marry the god who tried to take over Earth and have killed thousands of people?" Rhodey said and turned his gaze to the god who wasn't meeting his eyes anymore. Loki's gaze was empty as he stared at the food, feeling hurt to be put up against the wall like this when he was supposed to be happy.

"Rhodes, I suggest that you stop this right now." Steve said with narrowed eyes.

When Rhodey looked around at everyone else at the table he was met with fury and he was a bit worried when he saw Dr. Banner taking deep breathes. Pepper was piercing him with her tear filled eyes, the assassins looked ready to shoot him and Tony was restraining himself from going over to him and hit him. "You all must be insane to stand by this maniac's side." Rhodey said and stood up from the table.

"I was planning on asking you to be my best man, but that ship has sailed." Tony muttered and watched as Rhodey got his coat.

"Forget it, Stark. I don't know you anymore." Rhodey stepped into the elevator and was gone.

Tony sighed and looked over at Loki who was still lost in his mind. "Babe." He said and stroked the god's cheek to get his attention.

Loki got back to reality and looked at Tony with sad eyes. "Will we meet more people like that?" He asked with a low voice, but since it was silent around the table everybody heard him.

"Probably." Clint muttered and took another sip on his wine.

"But don't worry, Loki. You have us by your side." Natasha stated with a small smile at the couple.

Tony squeezed Loki's hand. "I don't care what they think. I want to marry you anyway." He said and smiled at him.

"Let's dig in before everything is cold." Clint stated and started to haul food onto his plate, as did everyone else.

They drank, ate, talked and the most important laughed. Loki couldn't be happier. He finally had a family, one that would stand by his side and support him. He had a fiancé that loved him and he loved him equally. He didn't need to lie or prove himself worthy anymore. He didn't have a shadow that held him back. He was finally happy.

When everyone had finished eating, they moved to the couches to talk about the wedding. "Who will be your best men?" Pepper asked with curiousness.

"Well, what if we had two each?" Tony asked and looked at Loki who was seated close and leaned against him. Loki looked up and nodded. "Then I want Steve and Clint." Tony said as if calling dibs.

Loki chuckled. "I guess Thor is obvious." Loki started and saw probably the biggest smile ever on the big oaf. "And then I was wondering if you Natasha wanted to be my best woman, sort of speak." Loki looked at Natasha who gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"But what about Bruce?" Pepper asked and looked sadly at the other genius.

"We want him to be our minister." Tony said with a big grin.

"Is that allowed?" Clint asked confusedly.

"Sure, he can just apply on the internet and then get a certificate." Tony said and shrugged his shoulder. "What do you say, Brucy?" He asked the man who was sitting in the armchair next to them.

"It would be an honor." He said with a smile.

"It's settled then, it will be an Avengers wedding." Pepper said with joy.

* * *

Tony and Loki woke up the next day by the AI.

_Sirs, I'm sorry to disturb your sleeping but there is someone on the line for master. _Jarvis informed them.

Loki grunted and shifted slightly to get his arm that were stuck under him and nuzzled closer to Tony. His fiancé growled by the sudden wake up. He had gotten used to getting a kiss by his god as a wakeup call. "Who is it?" Tony asked, his eyes still closed and caressed Loki's back.

_It seems to be social service, sir._ Jarvis informed them.

"Say what? Let them through, Jarvis." Tony said and opened his eyes this time. "Stark speaking." He stated when he heard the familiar click when the line was open.

_"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry to bother you at this time."_ A woman's voice was heard. _"My name is Jennifer Garcia and I have some important news for you."_ She stated seriously.

"Is that so?" Tony said. Loki sat up and stretched. Tony couldn't help but watched the lean and smooth back move.

_"Yes, this may come as a shock for you, Mr. Stark. But we have your daughter." _


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

Tony's world stopped by those words. Loki turned back at his fiancé and saw him stare with wide eyes at nothing particular. The god sighed. "This is Loki speaking. Mr. Stark is in shock so I guess I'll get the information." He said calmly.

"Oh, okay. May I ask what your connection to Mr. Stark is?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"I'm his fiancé." Loki said, wondering if it was okay to tell people.

"Then I can give you this information, Loki." She said with a friendly voice. "Her mother committed suicide, taking an overdose and left a letter for her daughter. She was found by her grandmother that left her here at the social service with the letter. In the letter it said that Tony Stark is the father." Loki could hear the sadness in her voice and he felt his heart clench by the story.

"How old is she?" The god asked and looked back at his fiancé who was slowly coming back to reality.

"She is eight years old, born on 20 July 2004. And to be fair she looks very much like Mr. Stark." The woman said and the sound of paper being moved. "But even though she looks similar to Mr. Stark, I suggest a DNA-test to be sure." She said calmly.

"May I ask what that is?" Loki asked feeling embarrassed.

"We take blood tests from the child and Mr. Stark and compare them to see if they have the same DNA." She sounded so calm and friendly, not condescending at all which shocked Loki. "Can we do it today?" She asked Loki.

The god moved over to Tony who was almost back now. "Honey, they want you to do a DNA- test." Loki said calmly and cupped Tony's cheek. Tony didn't say anything just nodded in respond. "He'll do it." Loki said louder so Jennifer could hear him.

"That's great. I'll meet you at New York hospital at 11.00 o'clock." She said a bit cheery.

Loki looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 9.00 am. "We'll be there." They said goodbye and Loki heard the click from the line ending. He looked at Tony who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Come on, let's have a shower." Loki said and dragged his fiancé out of bed.

* * *

Tony and Loki got out of the car when Happy opened the door. Tony was still in shock and didn't speak and sometimes just spaced off, so Loki called his driver. The god took Tony's hand and led him inside of the hospital. He looked around for the woman, but didn't have to look for long because a tall, blond and smiling woman in a grey woman suit walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Garcia and you must be Loki?" She asked and reached out her hand.

"Hello. Yes, that's me." Loki said and shook her hand.

"Mr. Stark." The woman said and reached out her hand towards Tony. He looked at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it, not as firm as he usually did. "Follow me. I'll take you to the room where the nurse is waiting." She said with a calm voice. Clearly she was used to meet people in shock. The woman led them down a corridor, nurses walking with haste and visitors walking calmly, in the way for the nurses. Loki held Tony's hand, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly stop and disappear. They were showed into a room with a gurney, counters in the corner with various materials and posters on human bodies. An Afro-American woman stood by the gurney with a warm smile on her face as she motioned for Tony to sit down on the gurney.

Tony took off his jacket and gave it to Loki who gave him a warm smile before walking over to the corner so he wouldn't be in the way. Tony took a deep breath and sat up on the gurney.

"Role up your sleeve, Mr. Stark." The nurse said and started to fix with a needle. Tony looked over at Loki and the god actually saw some hint of fear in his eyes. Loki put his fiancé's jacket down on a chair and walked over to him. He sat down next to Tony and took his hand. "Look at me all the time." Loki said calmly. The nurse seemed to know what the god's intentions were so she waited for him to give her a sign to proceed. Tony looked into Loki's eyes, drowning in emerald pools. Loki made a flick with two fingers, it was enough for the nurse to move carefully towards Stark and made sure to work as quick and sufficient as possible. The needle went in, causing Tony to flinch, but Loki squeezed his hand at the right time and so he didn't turn away. The nurse stored the blood in a tiny tube and took the needle out quickly when she was done. "The test will take around 30 minutes. You can wait here if you want." The nurse told them and cleaned away the blood and puts a patch on the small wound from the needle.

"We'll wait here." Loki said with a small smile to the woman. The nurse nodded and then left them alone.

Tony looked down at the patch, lost in thoughts. "I can't be her father, I'm not ready." Tony mumbled. Loki didn't answer him, thinking that he just needed to meet her to get those father instincts going. "If she's mine, I'll put her up for adoption." Tony said and nodded.

"Oh, no! You don't!" Loki growled, causing Tony to look up at him with wide eyes. "That girl's mother committed suicide and then her grandmother drops her at social service because she didn't want her. She was abandoned twice! If you put her up for adoption she will probably end up killing herself in one way or another because she doesn't feel wanted. If she is yours, we are taking her home with us." Loki said with a serious voice.

Tony looked at him with panic. "But she won't be safe with me." Tony said with a shaking voice.

Loki took a deep breath, knowing that this subject wasn't just because of the girl, it is also because he can relate to her and he doesn't want her to go through as he had. "All children are always in some kind of danger, but at least she has the Iron Man himself and the Avengers by her side." Loki said and cupped his cheek. "It will be better for her in every way to be with her real father." He said with a warm smile. "You won't be taking care of her alone, I'll be there." He then said and leaned closer to plant a soft kiss on his fiancé's lips.

Tony had himself to blame really. There had been times when he had been so drunk that he forgot to use a condom, it was bound to go wrong sometime. The girl was eight, which meant that she was made before Afghanistan, when he was the Merchant of Death. If the girl would have come to him then and asked him if he wanted to be a father he would have said no immediately. But now everything was changed. He was Iron Man, he was immortal and he was engaged to the god of mischief. He saw the world in a different perspective then before, a better perspective. But he had no idea how to be a father. The one he had was never around and only saw Tony as a creation, not a human being. But in that way he should know what not to do. He will see this little girl as human being and show her the world. He will spoil her and teach her everything he knows. Maybe he was ready?

Tony took his time to answer and it was okay for Loki. He knew Tony was thinking about what he just told him, so he let him take his time. After about 15 minutes of silence and just holding hands, Tony turned to Loki. "Okay, if she is mine she will come home with us." He said still a bit uncertain, but seeing Loki's confident eyes he knew that it would be okay, one way or another.

Loki smiled and gave him another kiss. "You will be a wonderful father." He said to Tony when they parted and rested their foreheads against each other. Tony chuckled hesitantly to that, but smiled anyway.

The door opened and Jennifer walked in with a warm smile. "You didn't have to wait as long as we thought." She said and sat down on a chair in front of them with a piece of paper. Tony and Loki looked at her with suspense, holding hands and ready for life changing news. "Mr. Stark, you are the father of the girl." The woman said and looked at the paper again. Tony felt an unexpected thrill from the news. He was a father to an eight year old girl. "Do you want to take her home with you?" The woman asked him with concern, knowing his reputation.

"Yes, we do." Tony said, a bit more determined then he thought he would be.

Jennifer gave them a huge smile. "That is wonderful. She has been through a lot, so it will be good for her to be in a safe home." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What has happened to her?" Loki asked with concern.

Jennifer sighed. "What I was told from the grandmother is that her mother was a drug addict, she never really cared for her and when she was three, her grandmother took her in because she couldn't stand to see her own daughter recent her own child. When the girl was seven years old her mother came back, saying that she was clean and had a new home and a husband. All lies but the grandmother didn't see it until she found her daughter dead in the bathroom. Why she can't take care of the girl anymore is because she has cancer and she wanted her to find her father. So she came to us and asked for help." Jennifer looked at the two men that looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't the mother come to me from the beginning?" Tony asked with a shaking voice. God, he felt guilty. A child should never go through that and to hear that his own daughter had made him want to puke.

"All she told the grandmother was that she didn't think that you would want the baby anyway." Jennifer answered with a sad smile.

Tony nodded. "When can we take her home?" He asked the kind woman.

"I can bring her to your home at dinner time." She said and smiled warmly back.

"What's her name?" Tony asked curiously.

"She was born at night and the stars were clear and her mother had a hobby of knowing the meaning of names, so she was named Roxanne, meaning bright star." Jennifer answered with a goofy smile.

The men chuckled at that as well. "Well, we better go home and make everything ready for little Roxy." Tony said and jumped off the gurney. "Thank you, Jennifer, for your help." Tony said and shook her hand.

"My pleasure, Mr. Stark. There is nothing more soothing than to see children return to their parents." She said and picked up her purse that she had next to the chair. "We'll arrive at 19.00 pm." She said and gave Loki a handshake as well before leaving them.

Tony put on his jacket and reached out his hand to his fiancé. "You're smiling." Loki stated with a grin as he took Tony's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, it's something you do when one is happy." Tony said with a grin and earned a show from Loki, but didn't get him off balance.

* * *

Loki found Tony extremely endearing while he watched him ordered things for his daughter. The most important stuff was of course a bed, bathroom amenities and he also ordered some food and beverage more suitable for children. Then he went on to also order some toys, some games an eight year old girl would enjoy and movies. Loki sat beside him all the time to make sure he wouldn't order something that wasn't suitable or a danger to the girl. The room everything was placed in was opposite of theirs, so she would be close.

"Oh god, I need to find a school for her." Tony suddenly exclaimed, still seated in front of the screen he had made appear on the coffee table when they had gotten home. Loki was in the kitchen, making them some coffee when his fiancé suddenly sounded stressed.

"Darling, calm down." He said and walked over to Tony with two cups of coffee. He sat down close to Tony who took his coffee and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You haven't called Pepper yet." Loki stated with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh god, Jarvis call Pepper." Tony exclaimed and leaned back in the sofa, dragging Loki with him. Loki made himself comfortable by leaning against Tony's chest and his fiancé wrapped his free arm around him.

_"This better be important Tony! I'm in a meeting." _Pepper exclaimed with frustration.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, it sort of is… Pepper, I have an eight year old daughter." Tony said calmly, making equations on Loki's abdomen.

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ Pepper exclaimed and sighed. _"How much does the mother want?" _Pepper asked with annoyance.

"Her mother is dead, Pepper. She is coming to live with us." Tony explained and took a sip from his coffee.

_"Oh my god, poor girl."_ Pepper said with a sad voice.

"Are you sorry for her because of her mother or because she is going to live with us?" Tony asked with a frown.

_"Both."_ Pepper said quickly and made Loki chuckle. _"Dammit. Tony, I have to go back to the meeting. Do you need me to do anything?"_ Pepper asked, sounding stressed.

"Yeah, could you find a school for her?" Tony asked with a smile. "The best there is."

_"Of course, I'll do it when I'm done with the meeting. Bye Tony and Loki…" _Pepper waited for the god to answer.

"Yeah, Pepper." Loki answered and caressed Tony's hand.

_"Make sure you help Tony."_ She said with a calm voice.

"I will." Loki answered with a warm smile. They said goodbye to Pepper and the line went dead. "So what do you want to do now?" Loki asked and looked up at Tony.

Tony gave him a cocky smirk. "Well, we have three hours before my daughter gets here, so what if we take this opportunity and spend some time in the shower maybe?" Tony said and puts his cup down on the coffee table. Then he slid his hand under the shirt Loki was wearing, feeling the smooth skin underneath and started to kiss the god behind his ear.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you have another chapter ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Tony and Loki lie in their bed sweaty, Loki's cum on their stomachs, panting and limbs entangled. Tony roles onto his side and let's his finger dance around on the god's abdomen muscles, pushing himself up a bit by his elbow and rests his head on his hand. "What do you think that she think of me?" Tony asks him, looking at the chest going up and down as he retook the ability to breathe calmly.

Loki puts his hand behind his head, making it easier to look at Tony. "She will probably see you as Iron Man and as a stranger." He told him truthfully. Tony gave him a hurt look. "She is eight, Tony. She doesn't really follow news and that kind of stuff." Loki said with a smirk.

"Jennifer said that she was smart." Tony muttered back. But maybe it was good that she didn't know him through media. It wasn't the greatest way of getting to know your father.

"Of course she is, she is your child after all." Loki responded with a smirk. Tony smiled, puts his hand down on the muscled abdomen and leans down and kisses Loki deeply.

"I love you." Tony whispers against the god's lips.  
"I love you too." Loki responded and got another kiss. "We must take a shower." Loki stated when they parted. Tony nodded and took Loki's hand and they got out of bed together and walked into the shower.

* * *

Food was placed on the dinner table, silverware placed for three people and a bottle of coke by one plate. Tony and Loki were cleaned, smelling great both of them and dressed in jeans and shirt. Tony were in was to be Roxanne's room, making sure everything was in place. He was moving a soft toy for the sixth time to another place in the room, the bed. He was standing and looking at the toy shaped like a tiger and wondered if it maybe should be on the bureau instead. Suddenly he hears a chuckle by the door and looks over to see his god leaning against the doorframe and smiling at him. Loki walks over to him, takes his hands in his and caressing them soothingly. "It's perfect. You don't have to move anything." He said and planted a soft kiss on his temple. Tony leans onto Loki's shoulder and takes a deep breath.

_'Apologies to interrupt, but Jennifer Garcia is on her way up with your daughter.'_ Jarvis informed them and Tony caught his breath. He was going to meet her now, his daughter. Loki took his hand and they walked out to the living room together just as the elevator doors opened. Jennifer Garcia was still dressed in the grey suit she had earlier and held an old suitcase. Behind her walked a girl, looking around and tried not to make eye contact with the two men.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, Loki. This is Roxanne." Jennifer said with her warm smile and looked behind her. "Come on, sweetie. Don't be shy." She tried, but the girl remained behind her.

Loki nudged Tony's side, showing him that he should try. He took a deep breath and walked forward a step and got down on one knee. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Tony… Ehm, I'm your father." Tony had seriously no idea what to say and right now he wanted to slap himself, for sounding like an awkward Darth Vader. Roxanne just peeked at him from behind Jennifer, giving no sign of coming forward. Tony looked back at Loki who nodded for him to continue. Tony scratched his neck. "Are you hungry, Roxy?" Tony asked and saw the girl bite her lower lip and looked hesitant. "Do you like spaghetti and meatballs?" Tony asked with a smirk, proud to get her attention. The girl nodded and walked up beside Jennifer. Tony was stunned to see how beautiful she was. She had long dark, thick brown hair, the same skin tone as him, the same brown eyes and her lips were a dark pink, almost red, colour. But then he looked at her clothes and the quilt came back. Her clothes were old, had cuts in them and her jacket was dirty. Tony made himself stop thinking about it for the moment and reached out his hand for her to take. She looked at him with curiousness. Tony could see how she was considering taking his hand and had to hold down laughter because she looked so cute. In the end she puts her hand in his and Tony can see small cuts on her fingers, wondering how she got those. He got up and led her to the table and seated her by the plate with the coke. Roxy got wide, sparkling eyes when she saw the food and the soda.

Loki and Jennifer watched them for a bit as Tony puts food on Roxy's plate. "Her new papers will arrive sometime this week." Jennifer told Loki with a warm smile on her face.

"Papers?" Loki asked her confusedly.

"Papers that says Mr. Stark is her father, where she lives and the change of her last name." Jennifer explains, once again, without making him feel stupid.

"I see, thank you for your help." Loki said and reciprocated the smile.

"Oh, my pleasure. It's great to see her end up in a better place." The woman said and looked warmly at the father and daughter, as Tony poured some soda into his daughter glass. "These are her belongings, but I suggest that you buy her new clothes because most of it is old." She said and puts the suitcase down. "If you have any questions or need help, just call me." She said and handed Loki her business card. Loki took it and said goodbye to the lovely woman.

When she was gone he walked over to the dinner table and sat down beside Tony, giving Roxy a warm smile. "Roxy." Tony said to get the girl's attention, she was busy eating. She looked up and Loki was stunned to see the resemblance of Tony in her. "This is my fiancé, Loki." Tony said and took the god's hand.

"Hello Roxanne." Loki said with a calm and silken voice.

"Are you the god who tried to take over Manhattan?" The girl asked straight out with curiousness. Both men were shocked by the question, but Loki recovered quickly.

"Yes… yes, that was me." Loki said with a small smile.

"You looked so sad." Roxy suddenly said and looked down on her meatballs.

Tony's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?" He asked her calmly.

"When I saw you on TV, I thought you looked so sad and alone." She said and started to poke her food with the fork.

"I was." Loki confessed, causing Roxy to look at him. "But I'm not alone nor sad anymore, because I have your father now." He said and his warm smile was back.

Roxy smiled at that and continued eating her food. They ate and talked about each other, mostly Tony and Roxy. Loki mostly sat there and listened with a smile on his face. Roxy yawned and when Tony looked at his watched he noticed that it was 21.00, what he knew it was a usual time for kids to go to bed. "You want to see your room?" He asked her with a warm smile. Roxy nodded and jumped off the chair. "First help with taking you dish to the kitchen." Tony stated, surprised with how maternal he sounded. Roxy nodded and took her plate, cutlery on the plate and her empty glass to the kitchen sink. Tony watched her and felt a lean hand slide into his and pair of smooth lips touch gently to his cheek. "She is wonderful and even though she is a bit shy, she is a lot like you." Loki whispered and watched Roxy look around in the kitchen.

Tony made small circles with his thumb on the hand he was holding and moved closer to Loki. "She surely is beautiful." He stated and leaned his head on the god's shoulder.

"She is of your blood surely." Loki said and planted another kiss on Tony's head.

Tony and Loki shared a loving kiss before the genius reluctantly pulled away, took Roxy's suitcase and showed his daughter her room. Loki said that he would watch some TV, so Tony could have some alone time with Roxy. They walked into her room and she looked around with wide eyes. Tony watched with a smile on his face as she walked around and touched everything, like she was seeing if it was real. The genius walked over to one of the doors in the room and opened it to reveal a walk in closet. Not as big as his and Loki's, but suitable for his daughter. Roxy came in and watched the empty shelves and hanging rods with huge smile. Tony opened her suitcase and was shocked to see that it hadn't that many clothes in it and most of it was old and still dirty. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" He asked her and saw Roxy open a cabinet with special shelves for shoes.

She turned to him and nodded frantically. "I have never been shopping." She said with excitement. Tony chuckled and took her toothbrush to the bathroom so she could change into her sleeping clothes.

She had changed into sleeping clothes, brushed her teeth and was now climbing into bed. Tony sat down on the edge and took the tiger he had been moving around and looked at it. "Do you want to sleep with this?" He asked her and showed her the fluffy animal. She nodded, took it and hugged it close. "How did you get those cuts?" Tony asked carefully.

Roxy looked at her hands that were covered in small red lines. "I saved a cat." She said and tugged the tiger closer.

"Oh, what did you save it from?" Tony asked and pulled the cover up to her shoulders.

"There were some boys that were hurting him, so I made them go away and then had to take the cat to a shelter." She explained and Tony could see that she was having a hard time staying awake.

"You are very brave." He said with a warm smile. Tony wanted to touch her, put her long dark hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek. But he didn't dare to, not yet. "Good night, Roxy. We will be across the hall." Tony said and got up from the bed. "Do you want a night light?" He asked her and stood by the bureau. She nodded and so he switched the night light on. Small golden stars appeared in the room and she looked at them with bliss.

He left the door half open and walked back to the living room where he found Loki, lying across the sofa and watching the news. The god scooted into the couch to make room for his fiancé how to lay down beside him. "I'm exhausted." Tony grunted as he settled down by draping an arm around Loki's waist and hid his face in the crock of his neck.

The god chuckled and stroked Tony's back. "I can imagine." He said and kept watching the news that showed an old fight the Avengers had had two days ago. "We have to tell the others." He stated and buried his nose into the thick brown hair.

"Now this time we really need to video record their reactions." Tony said and chuckled into his neck. Both settled down and just lay there in each other's arms. "How will our sex life be now?" Tony suddenly asked causing Loki to role his eyes, but chuckled.

"That's how it is when you have a kid. We just have to take the opportunity when she's not home." Loki said with a smirk.

"And I just started to enjoy having the privilege to fuck you whenever I wanted to." Tony replied and nipped Loki's neck, earning a shove that caused him to fall of the couch. "Hey!" He exclaimed and looked up at Loki who looked at him with mischief in his eyes.

"You seem to forget that I'm still a god." Loki said with a wicked smirk.

Tony got up in a sitting position and looked at his fiancé with a hurt look. "I don't care who you are, you're mine anyway and I got that ring…" He pointed at the golden ring on Loki's finger. "To prove it." He stated with a grin.

Loki raised an eyebrow. He loved that Tony was possessive, but some instinct told him to fight against being owned. "I'm not owned by you, Tony." Loki growled and got up from the couch to walk to their bedroom.

Tony knew where he went wrong and pretty much panicked. "No, Loki. Wait." He said and got to his feet to follow his god. He glanced into Roxy's room and she looked like she was asleep so he closed their door silently behind him, happy that he silent proofed his room when he build the tower. Loki had gone into their walking closet and was unbuttoning his shirt. It took Tony a lot of restraining to not touch that marvelous skin, but he knew that if he did he would press a button to set off the god in a wrong way. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Tony stated and stayed a good few feet away from Loki to give him space.

"Well then how did you mean it?" Loki hissed back at him as he threw his shirt in the dirty laundry. He didn't quite know why he was angry? When he was told that he was adopted and was planned to be used in a peace arrangement, he had felt owned. When the Chitauri used him, he had felt owned and to hear now from his fiancé that he was his, it just sended of something into his brain, a protective instinct.

Tony rubbed his eyes, remembering how tired he was. What did he mean by that? Well, he surely didn't mean to hurt Loki in anyway. But Tony was still a possessive man and nobody touched his stuff. Now, Loki wasn't an object, he was a god and his fiancé. But it was that _his_ that screwed his mind up. "Loki, you know that I am a possessive bastard. But even as I'm seeing you as mine…" He saw Loki's eyes darkened. Tony leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am yours equally much." Tony ended and hoped that the god would calm down a bit.

"You know I can't handle being 'owned', Tony." Loki said with a stern voice, eyeing Tony closely.

"I don't see it as owning, more like belonging." Tony stated and shrugged his shoulders. Loki sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. The genius took it as a sign that he was calm enough for contact, so he walked over to him and took his hand where the ring was on and gave it a soft kiss. "I'm really am sorry." He whispered against Loki's knuckles.

Loki closed his eyes and moved closer to Tony who took the hint and wrapped his arms around his lover's naked upper body. "I overreacted." Loki stated and leaned his forehead on Tony's shoulder.

"With good reasons." Tony said and kissed the god's neck. "Let's go to bed." He whispered and let Loki go so they could undress for bed, no shenanigans.


	25. Chapter 25

**So just want to warn you that we are in for the last four chapters. There will be a sequel, but not right after this one because I got this other story that I'm working on. Also a Frostiron story, but AU!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Loki opened his eyes slowly, taking in the special light that shined into their room in the early morning. He let out a calm sigh and got up to a sitting position to stretch out his long arms. The god looked back at his still sleeping fiancé, lying on his back, lips slightly parted and on hand on his stomach, the other arm reached out to Loki's side of the bed and he had probably been lying on it during the night. A smile crept over the god's lips, thinking that it was always him who woke up first in the mornings. If they weren't waken up by something of course. Loki looked over at the clock and noticed it was 7.10 am and realized that there must be a girl across the hall that would like some breakfast. He got out of bed carefully, so he wouldn't wake Tony up and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before leaving their room silently. The god glanced into Roxy's room and found the bed empty. Eyebrows drawn together as he walked into the room, looking around for the little girl. "Roxanne?" He called out calmly.

"I'm in here." A small voice was heard in the walking closet. He walked over and opened the almost closed door. Roxy was unpacking her suitcase, putting the old clothes on the shelves in neat piles. She didn't have that much, it only filled two shelves to be exact, but Loki found it endearing.

"Good morning." Loki said with a warm smile and leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good morning." She answered and looked at him with a shy look. She was still dressed in pajamas, or to be correct, a white t-shirt with a bear on the front and yellow sweatpants.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Loki asked her and motioned for Roxy to follow him to the kitchen. She nodded and followed him out. They got to the kitchen Loki went to the fridge and started taking out supplies to make pancakes. When he looked back at the girl she was trying to get up on one of the high chairs they had around the kitchen island. "You want some help with getting up?" He asked her as he took out a bowl to mix everything in. She tried a couple of more times until she gave up and nodded to him. "Just like your father." Loki chuckled as he walked over to her and lifted her up onto the chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked him with a low, but curious voice.

Loki took everything over to the kitchen island, so he could talk to her while cocking. "Your father can be quite stubborn as well, always trying to solve it himself before accepting help from anyone." The god had a warm smile on his face, the kind of smile that Roxy had seen on her grandmother's face whenever she talked fondly about her grandfather.

Loki continued to prepare the batter for the pancakes and Roxy just couldn't keep in her curiousness. "Can I ask you something?" She asked him carefully. Loki smiled at her and nodded while he walked over to a cabin to get a frying pan. "Can you do magic?" She asked him and saw him freeze in his movements for a second.

He walked to the stove and puts it on. "I can, but not as much as I used to." He answered her truthfully. Loki turned back to her with a smile that wasn't as warm as a minute ago. "I have some magic left, but not the one that can protect me." He looked down into the bowl. "Or others." He ended and sighed.

Roxy nodded and looked down at her hands. "What can you do then?" She asked him and slid a finger over the small cuts on her hands.

"I can heal your hands." Loki answered and looked at her hands. Roxy looked up at him and met warm green eyes. Eyes that could make you trust a person. She usually never trusted people that had those eyes, but Loki was someone that was trusted by the man that was her father, so she should trust him to. She reached out her hands towards him and Loki put one hand over them, closing his eyes. Roxy could feel something tingle over her hands, a warm tingling and she watched with curiousness as Loki's hands started to glow green. It was over in a minute when the glow on his hands disappeared and Loki puts his hand under hers. The cuts were gone and they were smooth, smoother then they had ever been.. She looked at her hands with amazement. Suddenly, a green butterfly appeared in her hand. It stayed there and twitched its wings slowly. But she didn't feel it on her hands, she could only see it. She looked up at Loki who was smiling at her. "I can do illusions to." He said with a smirk. The butterfly lifted from her hands, flew around her head and when it flew towards Loki it disappeared as it touched his forehead.

"Amazing." Roxy breathed out with wide eyes. Loki chuckled and took the bowl over to the stove.

"Want to bet that your father will wake up by the smell of pancakes?" Loki said with a wicked smirk as he poured some batter into the frying pan.

"Who wouldn't wake up by it?" Roxy said sarcastically and giggled.

They didn't have to wait long as the man they expected walked in with a tired smile on his face, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. When he saw his god and daughter giggle by his entrance he looked at them curiously. "Something tells me that you two expected me to wake up by the smell of pancakes." He said and strode over to Loki, who was still giggling and planted a soft kiss on the god's shoulder. "Good morning." He whispered against it.

"Good morning." Loki answered with a warm smile and flipped the pancake.

Tony turned to Roxy who was looking at her hands again, still with amazement. "I see my fiancé has helped the little heroine with her hands." Tony stated, earning both of them to look up at him. Roxy just smiled and nodded while Loki looked confusedly at him. "She saved a cat." He told Loki who nodded with a smirk and puts the pancake on a plate. "Did you sleep well?" Tony asked his daughter and walked over to sit beside her. Roxy nodded and pulled back some long strands of hair out of her face.

Loki came over with two plates covered with pancakes. He placed them in front of Tony and Roxy and walked over to get his and the syrup. "Are we going to go shopping today?" Roxy asked excitedly as she took a bite of the pancake.

"I need to talk to some important people today, so I was thinking that you and Loki could go shopping while I do that." Tony said and couldn't escape the sad feeling of sounding like his old man. "If that is okay with you two?" He asked them and looked at Loki who knew that he needed to tell the others about Roxy. Loki gave him a warm smile and nodded. Tony looked back at Roxy who did look a little sad not to have Tony with them. "If you want, we can have a movie night today?" He said with a smirk. That seemed to cheer her up as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Let's eat up and then make ourselves ready to go." Loki said and took a bite of his pancake.

Roxy ate fairly quickly, placed her dish in the sink and then disappeared into her room to shower. Tony moved over to Loki, who stood by the dishwasher, putting their dirty plates inside as the god felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him against a broad and strong chest. Loki placed his hands on the strong arms that were holding him and turned his head so he could see chocolate brown eyes. Tony rested his head on Loki's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the raven black hair. "I love you." He whispered and planted a soft kiss behind Loki's ear.

Loki smiled and caressed one of Tony's arms. "I love you too." He said and took one of Tony's hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Loki turned in Tony's arms and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The genius pushed Loki against the counter and pressed against him as he was allowed entrance to the god's mouth.

Loki moaned by the feeling of Tony's hands moving from his hips to under his t-shirt. But they both knew that it wasn't a good time to disappear into their room, not while Roxy was still in the house. So they parted and rested their foreheads against each other, regaining their breaths and calming down from the small arousal that had started by the kiss. "Better get ready." Tony said and reluctantly moved away from Loki, but took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

* * *

Loki looked at a cute purple dress that would suit Roxy perfectly. He looked over to where he had seen the girl last and saw the top of her hair amongst clothes. Loki smiled to himself, let the one bag they had got from the last store hang on his forearm as he looked for a suitable size. He suddenly froze when he felt something similar to a gun was pressed to his lower back. "Come with us silently or the girl will get hurt." A dark voice was heard behind him.

"May I ask who wants to meet me?" Loki asked calmly, keeping an eye on the oblivious girl who kept looking at clothes.

"Do you know Mr. Hammer?" The man said sarcastically and then pressed the gun harder into his spine. Loki closed his eyes and let the bag slide down to his hand where he gripped it tightly before letting it fall to the ground.

Roxy had found five different shirts that she wanted to try on and was now looking for Loki, but she didn't find him. She started to panic and walked around probably four more rounds before she finally saw the bag that was hers that Loki had been holding for her. She walked over to the bag and almost jumped back when green glowing letters appeared on the front.

_Roxanne, go back to the tower! _

_Tell your father that Hammer got me._

_Loki._

Roxy grabbed the bag and ran out of the store. She looked around to figure out where she was and what the quickest way back to the tower was. She decided that now was not a good time to be stubborn and walked up to a man who was looking at his telephone. "Please help me, it's an emergency." Roxy pleaded to him.

"Calm down, how can I help you?" The man asked kindly and crouched down to her level.

"I need to call my father, but I don't have is number." Roxy told him, almost jumping from one foot to another.

"Well, then what's your father's name?" The man asked and started to move his thumb over his phone.

"Tony Stark." Roxy said and started to get her hope up for some help.

The man snorted and puts his phone away. "Little shit, you seriously believed that you could prank me." The man growled and walked away, leaving Roxy with wide eyes.

Roxy looked around and walked up to a woman instead, asking her if she could help. "Tony Stark doesn't have a child." The woman stated and walked away.

Roxy walked up to several people, hoping that someone would believe her, but no one did. She felt lost and small, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked up at the buildings and saw the Avengers tower. She had to run and fast.

* * *

Tony stood by the windows in the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand and looking out over New York. When Loki and Roxy had left, Tony told Jarvis to get the Avengers up to him, except Loki of course. So now he stood there, waiting, figuring out how he would tell them. He hadn't come to the full realization himself yet. The elevator doors opened and the team walked in with curious faces.

"What now? Is Loki pregnant or something?" Clint asked and crashed down on one of the couches, the team sitting down around him and Natasha slapped Clint on the back of his head.

Tony chuckled. "No, he is not." He said and walked closer to them and placed the empty glass down on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and looked at them with serious eyes. "I have a daughter."

Everyone looked shocked except Natasha, but maybe she masked how shocked she was. "Why am I not surprised?" Or maybe she wasn't shocked at all.

"Please tell me that you did not make a girl pregnant while dating Loki." Clint said with a stern voice and eyed Tony. Thor's jaw clenched and he clutched to the arm chair he was sitting on.

"No! Of course not! She is eight, so she was conceived before I even was kidnapped." Tony cleared out. "She is going to live here with me and Loki because her mother committed suicide a few days ago." He told them and sat down on the armrest next to Bruce.

"When is she coming?" Steve asked with a calm voice?

"She arrived yesterday, actually. She is out shopping with Loki as we speak." Tony told them with a warm smile.

"How is Loki taking it?" Bruce asked and looked up at Tony.

Tony chuckled. "Well, he was the one who convinced me to take her home while I was panicking and this morning he made pancakes for her, so I would say 'swell'." Tony said with a smirk.

"My brother has always been good with children." Thor said with a big smile.

"It didn't stop Odin from taking his." Tony muttered bitterly. Thor was just about to argue back when the elevator doors opened and a little girl on the verge of tears, ran out, but stopped when she saw the team. Tony got to his feet and walked over to her, crouched down and placed his hands gently on her arms. "Roxy, what happened? Where is Loki?" He asked her as calmly as possible.

"Loki's been taken… by… Hammer." Roxy managed to get out between sobs and tears streaming down her red cheeks. Tony didn't care anymore that they didn't know each other that well yet, she was crying and she was his daughter, so he wrapped his arms around her. Roxy clutched to his shirt, crying her eyes out by the panic and worry.

Tony looked over at the team who stared wide eyes at the scene of the billionaire and his daughter. But when he narrowed his eyes towards them made them get to their feet and start working. "Luckily it's Hammer and he sucks at these kinds of stuff." Natasha murmured and got her phone out.

"Stark, let us take care of this. You should stay here with you daughter." Steve said and joined Clint, Natasha and Thor in the elevator, making it impossible for Tony to protest.

Tony sighed and lifted Roxy to carry her over to the couches where Bruce still were seated, watching the new dad comfort his little girl. Tony sat down with his daughter in his lap, still holding her close as she kept on crying. "You did good, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear.

"They didn't believe me." Roxy said with a very low voice, Tony almost didn't hear her.

"Who?" Tony asked and stroked her hair.

Roxy pulled away and used the sleeve from her jacket that she still had on to dry away the tears. "I asked people for help to call you, but when I told them who you were they just walked away." Roxy said. More tears appeared and she returned to clutching to Tony's shirt, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. When Loki is back and everything is fine, I'm going to have a press conference and tell the world about you and Loki." Tony told her and looked over at Bruce who was still watching them. "Roxy, this is my friend Bruce." The girl pulled away and looked over at the doctorm who smiled at her warmly.

* * *

**Hope you like the cliffhanger :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG you guys are so sweet with your reviews :'D**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Hello Roxy." Bruce said and moved a bit closer, understanding that he was needed.

"Hi." She answered with a small voice and once again dried away her tears.

"Is Roxy a nickname?" Bruce asked calmly.

Roxy nodded. "My real name is Roxanne." She said and looked at the small puddle her tears had made on Tony's shirt. "Will Loki be okay?" She asked and looked up at her father.

Tony bit his lower lip. The panic and worry he had tried to hide from her was starting to show and he didn't know what to tell her. True, Hammer was a moron and had no idea how to be truly evil. But he could be wrong, or maybe he was working for someone this time that knew what to do. What if Loki was hurt or dead?

"Loki will be okay. He is an Avenger and a god after all." Bruce confirmed, seeing the panic rise in Tony's eyes. "Roxy, you must be thirsty. Let's get you something to drink." Bruce said and got up, reaching out a hand for the little girl. Roxy looked at Tony and saw how distend he looked and it scared her. "Your father needs to be alone for a bit." Bruce said, trying to get the girl to follow him. Roxy reluctantly moved away from Tony's lap and followed the doctor to the kitchen. When Bruce had given the girl a glace of juice, he turned back to see Tony walk to the elevator. "Tony, where are you going?" He asked the genius with a stern voice.

"I know where he is." Tony said with a dark voice and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Loki was led into a plain room, walls were white and the floor stone grey. A metal chair stood in the middle and a man holding chains in a corner. Loki was forced down on the chair and another man grabbed his arms and pulled them back. The man in the corner wrapped the chains around him and secured his arms and legs. When they were done they moved to the sides, the door to the room opened again and Hammer walked in with a smug look. "Loki, how nice to see you again." The small man said and stopped in front of Loki.

"I can't say the same about seeing you again." Loki said with a raised eyebrow and eyed the man up and down.

"How rude, but it's to be expected with one of Stark's acquaintances." Hammer said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Loki growled at Hammer and tugged on the chains, seeing the man flinch.

"Easy now, I only want what your boyfriend has in his chest." Hammer said with a smirk.

Loki chuckled. "Even if you did have it, you wouldn't know how to use it." Loki said with a devious smirk.

Hammer made a motion to one of the men, who walked over to Loki and his hand connected with the god's jaw with great force. Loki took a minute to regain his composer before looking back at Hammer. "Knowing Stark, I know that he would give anything to get the people he cares about back." Hammer said with his disgustingly smug look. "I was thinking of taking his ex-girlfriend since she was the one who called the cops on me the first time, but when I saw you two at the New Year's Eve party and figured that this would be a lot more fun." Hammer said and took a few steps closer to Loki, apparently trying to show that he wasn't scared. Loki had been waiting for him to get closer, so he could spit the blood he had in his mouth onto his nice, white suit. It landed on his jacket and Hammer cursed highly. "Dammit, I was planning on going to a gala after this. But now I have to change." He sighed and motioned for the guy to hit Loki again. This time the man kicked the god in his stomach, causing Loki to bend forward as much as he could while chained to the chair. "Now that I have you, I can send a message to Stark and tell him my demands." Hammer said and clapped his hands together.

Loki chuckled again and looked up. "He probably already knows of this." Loki said with a smirk, a small amount of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth.

Hammer frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked and fear could be heard in there somewhere.

"Of all the people that could have kidnapped me, it had to be the one who has no idea of what he is doing." Loki said with a bored expression.

Hammer's jaw clenched. "I managed to get you here, didn't I?" Hammer tried to argue like a child.

"It wasn't like I was struggling." Loki retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Hammer snorted. The man, who had the gun pressed to Loki's spine, walked up to the idiot and whispered something into his ear, a grin appeared on Hammer's face. "Who was that little girl you were with?" He asked with amusement. This time Loki tensed and looked down at the floor. "So, she is important." Hammer said, his grin going wider. "But I wonder who she is most important to? You or Stark?"

"Don't touch her!" Loki growled at him, knowing that he was giving away a lot by his reaction.

Hammer chuckled. "I won't touch her, not yet anyway, since I have you." He stated and made another motion. This time Loki was hit on his upper jaw, almost breaking his nose.

"When Tony gets here, he will have a hard time not to kill you." Loki said and spit out more blood on the floor. Everyone was oblivious of the small glow that covered Loki's engagement ring.

* * *

Tony couldn't explain why or how he knew, he just knew where his fiancé was and he was set on blasting Hammer's ass to smithereens. Tony was suited up and ready to slaughter when he landed in front of Hammer's industries, annoyed that the others hadn't figured it out yet.

"Stark, don't you dare go in without us." Steve ordered in Tony's com. "We must have a strategy."

Tony snorted. "I thought you knew by now that my strategy is to attack." The genius said and started to walk towards the entrance. "Jarvis, hack into Hammer industries systems and find the maps of the building and then locate Loki's magic energy." Tony said and blasted the door open.

_'Do you want the maps of all the buildings Hammer owns or just the office.' _Jarvis asked.

"Only this building, I'm sure Loki is in here." Tony said and walked inside.

The maps appeared in front of Tony's face and there were dots showing how many there were in one specific room, the rest was empty. It was only two floors right above Tony, so he just stepped back three steps and the fired the repolser. He broke through one floor and then another, hearing men scream in surprise. "Shoot, shoot!" He heard the familiar voice of Hammer shout.

The sound of bullets hitting metal was heard, but Tony didn't feel it. Instead he launched forward and punched the guys unconscious and then turned to Hammer who stood by Loki, shaking like a scared rat. When he saw Loki, he stopped breathing for two seconds. The god's face was bruised, blood dripping from the mouth and one cracked eyebrow. But he smiled and he had a proud smile on his face.

"Stark, let's not overreact." Hammer tried, his hands were up in surrender as he backed away to the door.

Tony was just about to shoot him when Loki stopped him. "Let him go… he's not worth it." The god's voice sounded tired, but still amused. Tony lowered his hand and Hammer was quick on running out the door. The genius lifted the faceplate and crouched down in front of Loki, starting a thin laser that cut the chains holding Loki. "I knew you would come." Loki said with a smile. "Is Roxy okay?" The god felt the chains around his legs drop to the floor.

"She is fine. A little shaken, but she'll pull through it as soon as you are home." Tony said and the chains around Loki's upper body fell down with the rest on the floor. "Are you hurt anywhere else except your face?" He asked and placed a metal clothed hand on Loki's knee.

"I might have a cracked rib." Loki said with a smirk. He placed a hand where the man had kicked him and searched for the injury. As he thought, one cracked rib. "Just give me a minute." He told Tony and concentrated on the rib.

Tony nodded and waited. "Stark, we have Hammer." Steve informed him in the come. "Is Loki okay?" The captain then asked worriedly.

"A cracked rib that he is fixing right now and some bruises on his face." Tony informed them. Loki dropped his hand on Tony's hand that where still on his knee and smiled at him.

"Take me home." Loki said, he felt tired now that the adrenaline and most of the pain was gone.

Tony nodded. "You want to fly with me?" He asked with a small smile.

"I want a kiss high up in the air." Loki said with a smirk.

A grin appeared on Tony's face. "That can be done." He lifted Loki up, bridal style and took off high up into the air. They were high above New York, it was lunchtime and the January sun was melting away the snow that still lay on the ground. Loki pulled himself up and crashed his lips on his fiancé's lips, sharing a loving kiss, like the ones in movies.

"My hero." Loki whispered when they parted.

Tony smiled and got another kiss. "What did he want anyway?" He asked with curiousness.

Loki tapped on his arc reactor and smirked. "He is probably the biggest idiot of a kidnapper I've ever seen." He said and chuckled.

Tony laughed. "That doesn't surprise me." He said after he calmed down. "But now, I'm taking you home." The faceplate fell down and he flew home with Loki.

They landed on the balcony and Tony let Loki get to his own two feet when the doors opened and his daughter ran out and wrapped her arms around the god's waist. Loki returned the hug and then crouched down in front of her. "I'm so proud of you." He said and stroked away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You're hurt." Roxy stated and looked at the bruises on Loki's face.

Loki smiled at her. "Nothing I can't fix later." He told her and took her hand. "Let's go inside." He stood up and saw Tony being in the process of taking of his suit. He crouched down again and got close to Roxy's ear. "You want to cheer your father up?" He asked her and saw her nod. "You can draw a picture for him." Loki suggested with a warm smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here you go with another chapter. You and your sweet reviews, makes me want to kiss you :3**

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

As Tony had told Roxy, he called Pepper and asked for a press conference. She made it all fairly quickly and one day later they all stood in a room, waiting to go on stage and tell them the news. Pepper sat on a couch with Roxy, talking about a school that she had found for her that wasn't far from the tower. Roxy had new clothes on her that she showed off proudly, black tights and the purple dress that Loki had been looking at before getting kidnapped and a pair of black winter boots. Her new coat was on top of Tony's and Loki's that were thrown over a chair. Basically, everything in her closet was new and her old clothes had been thrown away. Tony was dressed in a nice, navy blue Armani suit, white shirt and black tie, very handsome in Loki's eyes. The god himself was dressed in a black Armani suit, white shirt and green tie. Orders form Pepper not to stand out in their clothes.

Tony had been on the phone with Fury, actually getting congratulation from the man on the engagement and that he needs Roxy's papers so he could make sure that she is safe with the right people. When Fury hanged up on him, the genius turned to find his fiancé stand by the window, arms crossed over his chest and looking absent. Tony walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the god from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" Tony asked him and smiled when he felt Loki relax in his arms.

"Just trying to prepare myself." Loki said and placed his hands on Tony's.

"I thought that I was doing all the talking." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have to explain some stuff." The god answered and sighed.

"You don't have to do anything." Tony said with a stern voice.

Loki turned around to face him, got out of his arms and took his hand. "If they ask I will answer. It's my chance to tell them my story." He told his fiancé with a serious voice.

Tony sighed and brought up one of Loki's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Okay, I'll be there with you." He said and smiled warmly at his fiancé.

Loki smiled back and leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I love you." He said when they parted.

The door opened and no other than Agent Coulson walked in. "Okay, I'm having a déjà vu moment." Tony stated with wide eyes, getting a confused look from Loki.

"It's time. Tony and Loki first, but I want Tony to go up on stage alone and tell them before bringing Loki up." Coulson said with his creepy smile.

"Who will stay with Roxy?" Tony asked and turned fully to him.

"I will stay here with her and when you start on telling them about her I will bring her to you." Coulson said and looked over at the little girl, who eyed him curiously. "Hello, I'm agent Coulson and I work with your dad." He said and walked over to Roxy to shake her hand.

"Okay, let's go." Pepper said and got up from the couch and looked at the two men.

"See you later, sweetheart." Tony said and winked at Roxy who nodded and turned to Coulson, who was asking her questions.

* * *

Tony and Pepper walked up on the stage, cameras flashing and some eager reporters yelling out their questions in hope of getting them answered. Tony took his place in front of the microphones and Pepper standing on the side for moral support and to be the one who tells Loki to come up. "It's been a while." Tony starts and gets some laughter. "But I'm here to tell you some big news." Tony took a deep breath, the press ready to record everything he said. "You may have noticed that we have a new member in the Avengers, he is quiet special. His duty is to be our physician, to heal us and the once that gets hurt in crossfire." The press started to ask question, but Tony ignored them. "He can use magic and no he is not from around here. He comes from Asgard, just like Thor." The reporters started to ask for the new Avenger's name. Tony started to get annoyed to be interrupted. "His name is Loki… you know what? He is here, so give him applauds." Tony said and started to applaud and everyone joined him as his extremely sexy fiancé walked up with a small smile. Tony wanted to kiss him and hold him close, but since he hasn't told them that part yet, it would be too big of a shock. Loki stopped just beside Tony. The pedestal with the microphones hid the view of their entwined hands.

"Isn't it you who tried to take over Manhattan last summer." A blond woman at the front asked, making everyone shut up and look at Loki with narrowed eyes.

Loki looked at her and nodded. Everyone in the room started to yell, some were questions and others where just insults and accusing. Loki raised his hand to silence them, but they stopped yelling out of fear. "I will tell you the whole story if you don't interrupt me." Loki stated and looked at Tony. The press kept quiet and just looked at Loki, they probably already decided not to believe him. Tony moved aside a bit so Loki stood in front of the micro phones and he started to tell them everything, about him falling down into the abyss and landing at the Chitauri. How they tricked him and then brainwashed him to do what he did. Then he got to the punishment part and he knew that he had to tell them that two months isn't just sitting in a cell. "They tortured me and some other hurtful methods were used on me during those two months." Loki told them and tried to keep the images locked away. Then he got to the part of why he was on Midgard. "I got a new punishment from the All-father. I have to do a thousand good deeds before I can be trusted to have my full magic back. Right now, I can only heal injuries, teleport and illusions." Loki felt Tony squeeze his hand and he looked at him with a small smile.

Tony moved in front of the micro phones again. "So now you know that he is a good guy and is working off his punishment." The press was surprisingly quiet, looking shocked except one.

The woman who had asked if he was the god who took over New York brought up her hand. Tony sighed and nodded for her too ask her question. "Aren't you two together?" She asked with a smug look.

Tony met her smug look with a smirk. "Yes, we are." He said and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist who chuckled. "That reminds me." Tony said and took Loki's hand with the ring on and lifted it so everyone could see. "We are getting married." He announced and gave Loki a dazzling and proud smile. The flashes went wild and the press yelled out more questions, like when and who asked, where the wedding would be held and if it would be big or small. But they didn't answer them, they were to lost in each other's eyes, so lost that they didn't noticed that they got closer to each other. In the end, Tony closed the gap and shared a loving kiss, live on TV. They parted with big smiles on their faces as they turned to the press. "There is one more thing that is probably going to blow you mind." Tony said with a smirk, his lips swollen from the kiss. "Two days ago social service called me and told me that they had my daughter." The press went wild again. "I did a DNA test and it turned out that the eight year old girl was mine and she now lives with me and Loki." Tony said and felt Loki stroke his back.

"Where is her mother?" A man in the back asked.

"Her mother, sadly, committed suicide and it was therefore it came to the surface that I was her father. I didn't know it until the social service had taken care of her." Tony said with a serious tone. Tony looked to the side and saw his daughter walk up the stairs and looked nervous. Tony walked over to her and took her hand gently and gave her a warm smile that seemed to relax her. "This is my daughter Roxanne." He said and once again the flashes went crazy. They screamed out questions for them, but mostly for Roxy. _'Are you as smart as your dad? Is it hard to have Iron Man as your father? Are you scared of Loki?'_ Roxy looked scared and stressed, she has never been through this kind of situation before. She has never been acknowledged before in any way.

Loki walked over to her and crouched down at her side. "You don't have to answer anything. If you want, you can go with Pepper to the room again?" Loki said with a calm voice. Roxy nodded and walked over to Pepper, who got the message quickly and walked away with the girl.

"So you scared my daughter." Tony said annoyed. Loki walked back to him and placed his hand on his lower back. "So we'll take one more question and then we end this, because I'm pissed at you now." Tony said and rubbed his eyes.

Everyone was quiet, not sure what to ask. Until one hand from a young woman was raised. Tony nodded to her. "Are you going to have another child, together?" She asked them carefully.

Loki tensed and looked at Tony, who looked at him with a big smile. "One day, yes." Tony answered.

* * *

When they got home Loki took Pepper to the side to ask her for a favor. "Could you spend some time with Roxy? I need to talk with my fiancé." Loki said the last part with some anger.

Pepper chuckled. "I suspected that you would be angry with him." She said with a smile. "I'll take Roxy out for a walk." She said and walked over to Tony and Roxy, who were watching the TV.

Tony gave Pepper a confused look when she asked Roxy to go for a walk with her, but when she nodded towards Loki, who walked into the bedroom, he understood that it was for the best to be alone in the house. "How long will you be gone?" Tony asked and watched Roxy put on her jacket.

"We'll probably have lunch, so two hours or something." Pepper answered and walked into the elevator with the girl.

"Bye, dad." Roxy said and waved her hand.

"Bye, sweetheart." Tony said and got up from the couch, ready to head after Loki.

Loki stood by the window when Tony walked into the room, looking out at the city with a stern look. Tony walked up to him and placed a hand on the god's shoulder, but it was shrugged off and Loki turned to face him with fury. "Mind letting me in on _our_ future plans, _fiancé_?" Loki hissed at him and walked over to the walking closet to get his suit off.

"I thought you wanted more children." Tony said and followed him.

"It's not about what I want or not, it's the fact you just decided that we are going to have one." Loki answered him, glaring daggers as he took of his jacket and tie.

"Okay, your right about that, but she did ask the question. What was I supposed to answer?" Tony argued back and he also took of his suit jacket.

Loki unbuttoned the top buttons and then walked out to the bedroom again. "There were so many answers that would have told them that we are not sure yet… We aren't even married yet." Loki pointed out and sat down on the bed.

Tony had only taken off his jacket as he followed the god out and stood in front of him. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to have a baby with me?" Tony asked him with a frown.

Loki looked up at him and sighed. "I'm not sure if you want one." The god answered truthfully. Tony gave him a confused look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Three days ago you didn't mention anything about having a baby. You panicked when you got to know about Roxy and suddenly you want a baby. I think you are still in shock." Loki explained and dragged a hand through his hair.

Tony got down on his knees in front of Loki and took his hand. "I know I didn't mention anything about wanting a baby before Roxy, but I did think about it and decided that I one day would want one, with you and only you." Tony said with a serious face. "Why wouldn't I want to have a baby with you?" He then said with a small smile, in hope of lightening his god's mood. "With our genes the baby will be beautiful and extremely smart." Tony told Loki and kissed his fingers.

Loki couldn't suppress the smile that threatened to come out and he sighed. "Let's get married first." He said and Tony nodded as an answer. The god grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him close for a heated kiss, dragging him with him as he crawled back further up on the bed. Tony straddled the god and unbuttoned Loki's shirt, never breaking the kiss. "How long will they be gone?" Loki asked when they parted. A gasp escaping his lips as Tony started to suck on an exposed nipple.

Tony stopped his actions and looked up at Loki with a cocky smirk. "They will be gone for one hour and forty minutes." He said and crashed his lips on the god. His hips grinning against Loki's trapped erection, causing both men to groan by the pleasant friction.

But the god had something else in plan. He flipped their position and unbuttoned Tony's shirt. "My turn." He purred into Tony's ear, who felt his dick twitch by the words. The god moved down the man's broad chest, leaving a trail of kisses and nips on his way to the awaiting arousal. Loki started to draw down the zipper with his teeth when the door suddenly opened.

"BROTHER!" Thor stopped dead in his tracks from the scene in front of him, face pale and eyes wide.

"Dammit, Thor." Tony growled and fumbled for the zipper to draw it up again, feeling his arousal fade away.

Loki just face palmed. "Meet me in the living room." Loki growled at Thor, who disappeared quickly. The god looked down at his annoyed fiancé and couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips from seeing Tony's lower lip pout out. "I guess the moment is over." Loki stated and gave Tony a small kiss before walking out to the big oaf, not bothering to button his shirt.

* * *

**So the next chapter is the last!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this is the last chapter! I said that it will be a sequel, but don't expect it to be soon since I'm working on something else at the moment.  
Please follow my new story that will either be posted on New Year's Eve or the day after. It's called Hungry Hearts. ^^  
I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews and thank you for following and favorit this story.  
I also want to thank my beta reader SweetHummingbird! She will also beta read my new story :P**

**Please follow me on tmblr, my name is Blackbillie! **

* * *

**Chapter 28 ******

Loki walks into the living room and sees the thunder god sitting on the couch, still looking pale and ready to puke. "Oh, come on, Thor. It was just sex." Loki grunts and sits down on the couch opposite of Thor. The thunder god shook his head and looked at Loki with uncertain eyes. "What do you want?" Loki asked annoyingly.

"The All-father wants the wedding to be in Asgard." He said, feeling awkward at what he had interrupted.

"No!" Loki said with a stern voice.

"Why? They want to celebrate your love." Thor said with wide eyes.

Loki sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, feeling this was becoming a long day. "Because I want to marry Tony here on Midgard, where I met him. He is the one who started my new life and it started here and I will stay here. So therefore, I want to the wedding to be held here." Loki explained as much as he could.

Tony came out of their bedroom, shirt buttoned and looking like nothing had just happened in there. Still pouting and walked over to sit with his fiancé. But Thor stopped him and took him in a bone crushing hug. "Wow, big guy. I can't breathe." Tony choked out, trying to get as much air as possible and figure out why the thunder god was hugging him.

"Thor, control yourself. I need him alive to marry him." Loki chuckled and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Man of Iron. I'm just so happy to hear how you make my brother happy." Thor said and lets Tony go. The genius stumbled a bit before regaining his composure and looked confusedly, but still with a smile on his lips to his fiancé. "I shall leave you to it then." Thor said and walked over to the elevator.

"Knock next time, Point Break." Tony called after him before the elevator doors closed. The genius continued his walk to Loki and sat down beside him. The god moved so he was sitting onto Tony's lap and swung an arm around the genius's neck. "So what did he want that was so important to interrupt us?" Tony asked and wrapped an arm around the god's waist.

"Apparently, the All-father wants the wedding to be on Asgard." Loki told him and played with Tony's other hand. "But I told him 'no'."

"But how do you want our wedding to be like?" Tony asked and rested his head on the god's shoulder.

Loki thought about that for a second, still playing with Tony's fingers as his mind tried to picture the perfect wedding. "A small wedding, just friends and family, not in a church. Somewhere that is personal and with a great view." Loki said with a small smile on his lips.

Tony couldn't help but smile greatly at the idea that popped up into his head. "I think I know the perfect place."

* * *

Tony stood in his room in the Malibu mansion in a nice black tux, trying to tie his tie perfectly. But his hand kept shaking from being nervous and so the tie just wouldn't cooperate. The door opened and Pepper walked in, wearing a long, deep blue dress and a smile on her face. "It's almost time." She said and looked out the window, down to the private beach where the ceremony was being held. She looked over at Tony and saw his struggles with the tie and giggled. "Want some help with that?" She asked and walked over to him.

Tony sighed and nodded. "Where is Roxy?" He asked as he watched his best friend work her magic fingers.

"She is with Bruce down at the altar." She told him and second checked her work on the tie. "So you are going down there first and then Loki." She said to confirm their planning. Tony nodded and looked out at the perfect blue sea.

"Are Odin and Frigga here?" Tony asked and looked back at Pepper, who was doing something with her tablet.

"Yes, they are sitting at the front row with big smiles on their faces." Pepper said and heard something in her earpiece.

Tony took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down. Maybe this was happening to soon. He wasn't nervous about getting married to Loki. Just that it had just taken five months to plan the wedding. It had been too easy, so Tony only waited for a disaster to come. But the biggest disaster that could ever happen to him was that Loki would suddenly change his mind and call off the wedding.

"It's time." Pepper said and walked over to the door and opened it. Outside waited Steve and Clint in nice suits and big smiles on their faces.

"Let's go and get you married." Clint said and stood to the side so Tony could walk past him.

Tony nodded and walked out with his best men. They walked down the stairs to the private beach, feeling the sun on their skin, but the smooth breeze made it bearable. There were not many chairs in front of the altar, but it was the most important people there, smiling at Tony as he walked up to the altar and stopped in front of Bruce and smiled at him, beside the doctor stood his daughter with a big smile on her face. Tony turned to face the house where three people had started their way down the stairs. Natasha wearing a green dress that flowed in the wind, Thor wearing a nice suit and having Natasha hooked to his broad arm. In front of them walked Loki, wearing a black tux and his raven black hair slicked back. They walked down the path, to the altar and Tony's eyes were locked with Loki's. The god stopped in front of Tony and the genius took Loki's hands in his, smiling brightly at him.

Bruce cleared his throat, causing everyone except the couple to look at him. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Tony and Loki. Let's start with hearing your vows to each other. Loki, you start?" Bruce asked and looked at the god who nodded.

"Tony, you are my savior, my hero. You saved me from my own darkness and kept me safe from it. You are the only one who has seen me for who I am and not by what I have done. I love you and I promise to stay with you for as long as I love you." A tear fell from the god's eyes, but Tony caught it and stroked it away.

"Tony." Bruce said and turned to the genius.

Tony took a deep breath and looked into the beautiful green eyes. "Loki, without you, I feel nothing. With you, I feel everything. I never thought I wanted to settle down, get married and dream of a life together with just one person. Then you came along and that is all I can think about now. I love you and I always will, forever." Tony stopped talking and caught another tear that fell from Loki's eyes.

"The rings." Bruce called out and Roxy walked up to the two men with a red pillow and on it were two golden rings. "Tony Stark, do you take Loki Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Bruce asked and watched as Tony took one of the rings and put it on to the god's finger.

"I do." Tony answered.

"And do you Loki Odinson take Tony Stark to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Loki took the other ring and put it on to Tony's finger.

"I do." Loki answered.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." He said and took a step backwards.

Tony wrapped an arm around the god's waist and Loki cupped his genius cheek as they leaned close to each other and kissed for the first time as a married couple. The small crowd cheered and clapped their hands, throwing rice up into the air. The couple parted with huge smiles on their faces. Tony took Loki's hand and entwined their fingers and they started to walk down the aisle together, getting rice over them and smiled to the cameraman that stood in front of them, taking a lot of pictures.

Pepper led the couple to the other side of the beach where they were going to take the wedding photos. Another cameraman was there, his camera propped on an easel, pointing towards the sea and ready to go. First they took a picture as a couple, Tony holding an arm around the god's waist and held him close. Loki's arm propped on Tony's shoulder and they looked at each other like there was no one else there but them, as the cameraman took photos.

The rest of the guest was moved to the terrace of the mansion to enjoy some catering food and drinks. The band stopped playing and the man that Tony personally had called and asked to come and perform, stepped up to the edge, Adam Lambert. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. It's an honor to introduce to you for the first time, Tony and Loki Stark." Adam announced and the small crowd once again started to clap their hands to the couple, who entered the terrace, holding hands and smiling brightly. Loki and Tony walked over to the dance floor and stood facing each other, waiting for the song they picked to be their first dance as a married couple. The song Better than I know myself by Adam Lambert started. Tony placed his hand on the god's lower back and gripped Loki's hand with the other as the god's hand placed on his shoulder. Loki had agreed to be led for this, saying that it was okay this once. They moved to the music, feeling everyone watching them, but they didn't care because they were happy and in love.

"So what do you think so far?" Tony asked and smiled at his god, his husband.

Loki smiled and closed his eyes for a second. "Everything is perfect… you're perfect." He then said and leaned his forehead against Tony's.

The genius smiled and gave the god a soft and loving kiss. "I love you." He whispered to him and started to make small circles with his thumb on the god's back.

"I love you too." Loki said and closed his eyes again, enjoying the moment.

People started to join them on the floor and danced to the song, but the couple was oblivious to them as they only concentrated on each other. The song ended and some of the dancing couples walked back to their tables. A new song started, Nirvana by Adam Lambert. The couple kept dancing until Tony felt someone tab his shoulder. He turned around and saw the beautiful smile of Frigga. "Can I steel your husband for a moment and dance with my son?" She asked him with a warm smile. Tony nodded and stepped away, letting his mother-in-law dance with her happy son.

Tony looked around and found the person he was looking for. He waved his daughter over, who strutted over in her red dress. "You want to dance with me?" He asked and held out his hand. She nodded and took his out stretched hand. "Want to dance on my feet?" He asked. Roxy got up on his feet and he held her tight so she wouldn't fall off and started to dance. "Do you enjoy the wedding?" He asked her as they danced.

"Yes, are you and Loki going to have a baby now?" Roxy suddenly asked and looked up at her father with sparkling eyes.

Tony smiled at her. "Maybe, we haven't discussed it yet. We wanted to get married first." He told her.

"Okay." She said and kept on dancing.

After a while, Roxy got tired of dancing and walked back to Natasha and Clint, who she had gotten pretty close to. They liked Roxy as well and had taught her some stuff that Tony first was against, but when they said that it was only good for her to know these stuff for her own safety, he gave in. Loki came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him. "It's time to cut the cake." The god whispered into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. Tony smiled and turned in Loki's arms and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Loki gave him a curious look. "What was that for?" He asked with a warm smile.

Tony stroked his cheek. "I'm just so happy."


End file.
